Playlist
by ladyhades
Summary: Just a bunch of random little one shots. Rei/Minako
1. Track 1

AN : Boredom has struck me again. I saw this idea in some other fanfic communities, and I decided to try it. Basically, I just hit the random button on my MP3 player a whole mess of times, and for each song it stopped on, I wrote something short. They are all Minako/Rei in some way, shape, or form. No real timeline, no real connection between them, just something random and fun. As always, like it, hate it, or whatever, let me know.

'Miserable'

The music was too loud, and this club was ungodly warm. As one who's power was pure fire, she liked to think she knew when something was too hot. Maybe it had something to do with the throngs of people jammed in so thick she could swear oxygen was becoming an issue? The pulse of the beat roared in her ears, and her head throbbed right along with it. This had all been Minako's idea, of course, but did she really have to be here, watching this?

The blonde was dancing with one of her many male admirers, pressed up against him in a way that seemed almost too indecent for public display.

Funny. They were moving way too slow for how hard the music was pounding in her head. She felt her hand tighten into a fist, and realized it wasn't the music that roared through her. It was her blood, pounding hot and angry. She was pretty sure if she didn't look away soon, she'd transform and fry this loser to ashes. Ashes of ashes. Was that possible?

Why would Minako let him do that to her, touch her like that? And for the love of God, why was the blonde staring at her? Ever since they _got_ here, Minako had been watching her, glancing away occasionally to drop her partner and pick a new one, but through every dance, and every song, those cerulean blue eyes were locked with hers.

Almost daring Rei to stop her.

The flavor of the hour sensed Minako's distraction this time, and yanked her in for a kiss that made the miko's blood boil.

And those god forsaken eyes never lost contact.

--

Song : Lit - Miserable


	2. Track 2

'Sanctuary'

Rei had always wondered what perfume Minako used, but didn't dare ask. The flirtations and innuendos that were sure to follow would be too much.

It was sweet and warm, but not overly flowery, and smelled of times that never reeked of smoke and blood.

When Minako would pull her into a hug that lasted much longer than a 'just friends' hug would, the scent seemed to permeate her very soul. Everything else would fade away, and all she was aware of was her soft, warm haven. Her eyes would flutter closed without her permission, and she'd hold on just a little too tightly. But like she told herself, and all of their comrades, they were 'just friends.'

So she'd let go, and just try to _survive_ until she could have just a few moments in her sanctuary again.

--

Song : Utada Hikaru - Sanctuary


	3. Track 3

'I Get Weak'

Minako was blonde, sure, but that didn't automatically make her _stupid_ did it?

So why was it that whenever she was around a certain raven haired girl, she went completely, totally, mind numbingly _retarded_?

She was supposed to be working on her math, this she knew, but she found something so much more interesting to study sitting just a few feet away. Perfect ruby lips were pursed in concentration as Rei studied the problem in front of her. A lock of obsidian hair fell from behind her ear, and Minako wished she had the courage to just lean forward and tuck it back into place. Rei shifted slightly on the mat, and revealed a flash of perfectly toned thigh from under her school uniform, and now she was _biting her lower lip..._

"Can I help you?"

Minako snapped back to a reality that didn't involve whipped cream and flushed slightly when dark violet eyes fixed themselves on her.

"...what?" _Oh yeah. Smooth._

"You've been staring at me for about ten minutes now. Do you have a problem?"

Oh God, now everyone was staring, and she rapidly urged her brain to come up with something, _anything, _to diffuse this possibly fatal situation.

"I had chicken for dinner last night!" _Of all the stupid things..._

The room fell into a stunned silence, and then erupted into gales of laughter. The blonde could feel all the blood in her body rush to her face and silently cursed whatever gods she could think of.

Rei arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Right. How nice for you. Now can you _please_ get back to work?"

The giggle-fest continued, and Minako slumped down in weary defeat, stealing a sideways glance as Rei shook her head in disbelief, a tiny slip of a smile gracing those beautiful features.

For that, the blonde decided, she would make a fool of herself any day.

--

Went a little old school today!

Song : Belinda Carlisle - I get weak


	4. Track 4

'There Goes my Hero'

Mars pushed Venus aside, taking the youma's blast herself, full on. Stars flickered briefly before her eyes as she was tossed aside like a cheap rag doll, landing harshly on sharp gravel. She pushed herself up quickly, shaking her head rapidly to clear the fog, and leapt back onto her feet before launching herself into the fray once more.

"Mars, what are you doing??" Venus cried.

"Keeping that pretty face of yours intact." Rei growled back, dodging a swipe aimed squarely at her skull, gaining just enough space to bring up her arms and fire-soul the beast into oblivion.

As the dust and smoke cleared, the fire soldier dropped to her knees, breathing ragged as she struggled to recover.

"Are you _trying _to kill yourself??" Minako snapped, dropping down beside Rei. "I had it under control!"

"Control. Right." Mars huffed. "Had I been any slower, he'd be using your head as a trophy."

"Idiot." Venus replied weakly, her voice cracking. "Like we haven't lost enough already."

The fire soldier glanced at her friend and felt her heart sink with guilt when she saw the unshed tears in cerulean eyes. Before she could even get a word out, Venus threw herself into her arms and began to sob uncontrollably into her shoulder.

Rei swallowed the hard lump in her throat and tried to rub a shaky arm across the blonde's back as a sign of comfort. "I...I'm sorry."

"I just can't do this without you Rei. Please. I don't want to see anyone else die." Venus whispered, her voice raw and broken. "I don't need a hero."

"I'm not going to die, and I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

It was such a _lie,_ and they both knew it.

Minako sobbed harder, and Rei pressed a kiss to her temple. With the rest of the kingdom already in ruins, and the two of them being the sole survivors of the war, she knew it was only a matter of time before the dark army tracked them down as well.

As the blonde shivered in her arms, the fire soldier silently vowed that the last thing Minako would ever see would be Mars protecting her.

--

Ugh. Angst much?

Song : Foo Fighters - There goes my hero


	5. Track 5

'Lucky Man'

"Just one more store, I promise!" Minako pleaded, yanking on Rei's arm as she steered them through a rather crowded section of the shopping district.

"Where have I heard that before?" she grumbled, but it fell on deaf ears. The miko rolled her eyes in aggravation and tried to protest once more, but she was already being kited along by the eager blonde. She threw a distressed look to the couple beside her and silently mouthed, 'Help me!'

Mamoru threw back a helpless shrug as Usagi ushered him along as well, and Rei sighed in defeat.

As they entered yet another clothing store, the princess and Minako skittered off in excitement, leaving Rei and Mamoru with the chore of guarding the already towering piles of boxes and bags. The two blondes launched into an animated frenzy of discussion, and the only word the miko could gather from the exchange was 'shoes.'

"What just happened?" Mamoru murmured, obviously confused.

"I'm not sure." Rei muttered back.

"Come on. You're one of them. Give me some insight."

The miko scoffed. "Sorry. I don't speak blonde."

The prince sighed and stared back at the mountain of packages. "You know they're going to make us carry all those, right?"

"I know." Rei replied, crossing her arms. "I don't know why we put up with this abuse."

"Abuse?" he questioned with a smirk.

Just then, Usagi skipped over and planted a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek, flashing him a million watt smile. "Mamo-chan, can I have some money?"

Rei stifled a snicker as the man choked in disbelief.

"Please?" Usagi added with a small pout, batting her eyelashes for good measure.

_Oh give me a break, like anyone would fall for..._

The thought was silenced and the soldier was floored when Mamoru sighed and fished out his wallet, pulling out a small stack of bills and turned them over without a word. The blonde cheered delightedly and took off once more, leaving a flabbergasted pair behind her.

"Wow. You are whipped."

"Maybe." the man admitted with a small grin.

"Rei.." a melodious voice interrupted with a slight tug on her sleeve.

The miko sighed internally and turned to find Minako pouting up at her. "What?"

"Can I have some money?"

"Excuse me?"

"Please?" she pleaded, flashing dimples. "There's some really great shoes that will go with my new outfit..."

Rei growled out something unintelligible and handed the blonde some cash of her own. She was rewarded with a quick hug and a beautiful smile that made her heart beat a little faster than she liked to admit.

"Thanks babe!" Minako purred, blowing her a kiss.

Mamoru coughed something that sounded suspiciously like the word whipped into his fist, and Rei spun on her heels, shooting daggers from her eyes. "I'm not even _dating_ her! Ugh! Why do we put _up_ with this??"

The girls returned, bearing more boxes. Minako threaded her arm through the fire soldier's easily, and treated her to another brilliant smile that made her stomach do summersaults.

Mamoru began to gather up the boxes, and gave the raven haired woman a knowing grin. "I'm not sure it's abuse. I'd say we are lucky."

Rei rolled her eyes in disagreement, but the smile on her face said otherwise.

"What was all that about?" Usagi asked in a stage whisper.

"I don't know." Minako replied. "I don't speak guy."

"Hey!" the miko protested. "So not a guy here!"

"Believe me, I've noticed." Minako responded with a lecherous grin and a playful wink.

Rei shook her head and tried to ignore the blush creeping over her face. Alright. Maybe she was just a little lucky...

--

Song : The Verve - Lucky Man


	6. Track 6

'Lips of an angel'

She hated being startled awake. A person as smooth and as collected as herself despised the unknown, especially when it involved her being brutally yanked out of a deep, peaceful slumber with a slightly snoring Minako partially draped over her. Rei blinked in confusion, groggy and disoriented as her cell phone continued it's incessant ringing. She pushed herself into a sitting position and fumbled for the damned device, earning her a discontented growl as the blonde beside her shifted in her sleep.

The woman squinted through unfocoused eyes and flipped the screen up. This had better be good...

"...Rei?"

"Yeah. Hullo?" she replied groggily.

"Oh Rei..." her princess sobbed on the other end of the line.

"Usagi?" the soldier asked in confusion, snapping awake. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I know it's late..."

"Just talk to me." Rei said firmly.

"I...I can't do this. I need to see you."

Rei swallowed her heart back down where it belonged. Not this. Not again. She cast a worried glance down at her sleeping partner and a twinge of anxiety shot through her. "Just...ugh...gimmie a minute." the guardian muttered softly, easing herself out of the bed.

"Wassa matter?" Minako mumbled drowsily.

"Nothing babe. Go back to sleep." Rei murmured, dropping a kiss on her cheek as guilt slammed through her chest. This was definitely not a good idea, and she knew it. So why was she leaving the room, and shutting the door quietly behind her?

"Usagi," the raven haired woman started weakly, "This isn't going to happen, do you understand?"

"I don't care Rei. I love you too much."

Violet eyes fluttered shut as Rei smothered the tired sigh that tried to escape. She wearily leaned her head back against the wall and tried to calm the heart that threatened to bust through her chest, and silently counted to ten. Why did she suddenly feel so very, very old?

"It doesn't matter." she breathed out at last. "You have your prince. I have Minako. You know better."

"But all I can think about is you." the tearful voice responded.

"Don't." Rei growled. "Don't do this to me now."

"I can't help it. I know you feel the same!"

"It's too late!" the miko snapped, wincing when she realized how loudly her voice echoed in the dark hall. "You couldn't decide, so I decided for both of us. Minako is a good person, you know that, and you know I can't hurt her this way."

She knew she should just close the phone. Just end this stupid game and crawl back into her nice warm bed. Minako had done everything and more for her, picking up what had been left of the miko after the devastating rejection, and had put the pieces back together into something that resembled who she used to be. What the hell was she supposed to do now? Go crawling back to the girl that had caused so much pain and despair in the first place?

But as the princess continued to cry on the other end of this twisted connection, she could feel her resolve and sanity breaking.

"Usagi, don't cry. Please don't cry." she murmured wearily, squeezing her eyes shut. "Just tell me where to meet you..."

--

Whoa. I think I need more chocolate.

The song, in case you couldn't guess, is Hinder- Lips of an angel


	7. Track 7

'Spores'

It was raining, cold and heavy. Even from the warm sanctuary of her apartment, Rei could feel the dampness and chill seeping through, numbing her bones. She paused over her paperwork briefly, and rubbed her arms in a futile attempt to bring the blood back into them. She was almost sure it had nothing to do with the rain, but she wasn't going there. There was just too much to do. But her mind was a traitorous thing, and it had already wandered off to distant memories of sunny days and golden laughter.

A quiet knock at the door jerked her out of her momentary lapse into self abuse, and an inexplicable flash of anger passed through her. She had no one to blame but herself, and she knew that.

Another knock.

"Alright, alright." she mumbled, making her way towards the door. Who would be stupid enough to come out in this mess? She pulled the door open, caught a glimpse of damp golden tresses and forlorn blue eyes, and rapidly slammed the door shut again.

"Rei, please." came the muffled plea through the hard oak, and the woman suddenly found it was very difficult to calm her labored breathing.

"Go home."

"Not until I talk to you!"

"There's nothing to talk about!" she snapped back angrily, pounding a closed fist against the door. Not now. Not now. She had been trying so hard to forget. But all of the pain rushed back, and now it felt as though it had never truly left.

It felt like an eternity ago. Minako had finally made her break as an idol, and the night before her first world tour kicked off, the gang had gathered to celebrate her accomplishment. There had been way too much drinking involved, and somehow, Minako and Rei had ended up back at the miko's apartment, alone. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that the blonde was leaving, or if it was the liquid courage that coursed through her veins, but regardless, that night, Rei confessed the feelings she had harbored for so long.

Morning found her hung over, naked, and alone.

Just like that, Minako had left, without a word, or a call. Just...nothing. It had been almost eight months ago, and now here she was, right on the other side of the door.

This whole thing was just a little too disturbing.

"What do you want from me?" Rei muttered weakly. "Forgiveness? You want everything to just go back to normal?"

"I just want to talk!"

Tears sprang to her eyes, unbidden, as her heart began to win over her better judgment. As the bitter voice in the back of her mind kept pressing her with 'you're going to regret this' and 'it's easy, just walk away,' she caved.

Her face slipped back into a stony mask of apathy as she pulled the door open and looked anywhere but the blonde's eyes. "Five minuets. That's it."

Minako shuffled her feet nervously and stared down at the doormat.

"What now?" Rei sighed, as weary alarm bells somewhere in her subconscious began to go off.

"You really want me to do this out in the hall?" barely a whisper, but the impact of the words were there.

"Oh. Sorry." she mumbled. "Come in."

Her inner voice was now rambling off some random urban myth about never inviting vampires into one's home, and had she not already felt like she was just going so goddamned insane she would have laughed aloud. Vampires. There was a thought. She couldn't remember ever coming across one in their battles, and she had to admit, she had seen some _strange _things. But vampires sucked blood, not souls.

As Minako stood in the center of her small but inviting living room, looking just as broken and defeated as Rei felt, it was hard to imagine this girl causing anyone any pain at all. And there it was, the crux of _everything_ that was wrong between them. She could feel herself softening already, and she stomped _that _thought down as rapidly as possible.

Her heart hammered wildly, and she felt like doing things that would put the both of them right back where they had started, but instead, she remained the picture of calm and collected, and gestured to the couch with a brief nod of her head.

As her ( friend? lover? ex? ) guest perched timidly on the edge of a couch cushion, Rei took a seat across from her in a beaten chair, rubbing suddenly damp palms on her jeans.

"I'm sorry."

The fire soldier jumped at the sound of Minako's voice, the words hanging thick and heavy like a gunshot. Suddenly it seemed hard to breathe.

"Is that all?"

Minako looked pained. "Of course not. I...I was scared."

"How the hell do you think I felt?"

Another flash of pain across still achingly beautiful features.

"No." Rei warned. "Don't even. You have no right."

"I didn't know what to do!" the blonde cried. "My dream had come true, and I was supposed to leave and make it happen, but then there you were! I was so scared. I wanted to stay, I wanted to leave, I wanted everything!" she dropped her head, staring down pitifully at the hands clenched in her lap. "I panicked. And it was wrong. So, so wrong."

"I would have waited for you." plaintive, small words, and Rei would have killed herself to stop from saying them aloud. Her mask was cracking, and she knew it. She focused violet eyes on Minako's hands, knowing it was far safer than looking her in the face, and watched the tell tale droplets splatter across smooth skin as the blonde began to cry. "But there was nothing." Rei continued softly. "Not a call, not a letter, nothing."

"I didn't know what to say!" Minako choked. "I had no idea where to even start apologizing for what I did!"

"And it took you eight months to figure it out?" the raven haired woman snapped.

Minako flinched visibly.

Rei suddenly felt very old, and tears were threatening to blow her cover. She knew she had to end this soon, or she was going to lose it. The room fell into a deathly silence as she rose to her feet on unstable legs and swallowed hard.

"Get out."

Without a sound, the blonde stood and began to make her way towards the door, and Rei took that moment above all others to look her in the eyes. She recognized the pain buried in those cerulean depths all too well, from all the mornings she had looked at herself in the mirror.

Pain. It was always at the heart of everything for all of them wasn't it?

The tiny rope the miko had been clinging to for sanity snapped, and without a moment's thought or debate, her hand shot out and caught Minako's wrist, pulling the idol to her and crushing her lips against the blonde's.

Minako responded almost immediately, snaking her arms around the fiery woman's waist and kissing her hard as Rei slammed them both against a wall. She shifted quickly, locking slender arms around Rei's neck and burying her fingers in obsidian locks and wrapping her legs around Rei's waist when she was lifted up by deceptively strong arms.

"Wha...what?" she gasped weakly as the fire soldier finally released her lips and began to devour her.

"I missed you. I missed you so badly I thought I would die." Rei responded thickly, lips brushing her ear.

"But..."

"I never stopped loving you." so warm, soft, and..._oh..._

_--_

Hours later, bathed in the moonlight spilling across the floor, Minako finally found the strength to sit up and voice the question that had been tormenting her.

"Do you still want me to leave?" she asked quietly, fear evident.

"Yeah, that worked _so_ well last time."

Wounded, the blonde made a move to gather her things, but Rei caught her again and pulled her back down into a warm embrace.

"Dummy. You're not going anywhere."

--

Notes! Cause I love notes!

Yay. This is actually from one of my favorite songs.

Say Anything - Spores

Someday, there will be fluff. Pure, happy, EMO FREE fluff.

Just not today.


	8. Track 8

'Rule the World'

"Really Usagi, pink?" Rei sighed, a dubious look crossing her features as she held up the offending article in question.

The princess didn't bat an eye, her attention still on the all important task at hand. _Shoes. _

"Sorry Pyro, but I'm the bride, and that means I'm in charge. So yes. _Pink._"

From beside her on the couch came a light giggle, and the miko threw a scowl in Minako's direction.

"Aw, don't be like that. I bet it will be really cute on you." the blonde said with a wink, blowing her fiery comrade a kiss. "It's cute on me anyway." she added, gesturing with a wave of her delicate hand.

Another scowl. "Whatever."

"Go try it on." Usagi replied firmly.

"Ugh. Fine."

"Don't mind her." Minako said with a grin as Rei stalked off. "She's a little cranky today."

"Rei? Cranky? Never."

The blondes shared a laugh at the dark one's expense and fell into a comfortable silence. Minako tipped her head back and closed her eyes. It had been such a busy month already, with Usagi's wedding plans well under way. She almost couldn't believe that time had passed so quickly. It seemed like just yesterday they were all silly awkward teenagers, trying to find themselves and fighting the good fight. But here they were, trying on the bridesmaid's dresses in a rather nice shop, while their princess fretted over shoes. The couch cushion jostled slightly beneath her and Minako cracked open an eye. The future queen of the earth was fidgeting. Again.

"Nervous?"

"Yes and no." Usagi admitted with a lopsided smile. "I knew it was going to happen eventually, and now here it is. When I stop and think about it, it's kind of scary. It's _really _happening now, just like it's supposed to. I feel like I'm not ready, you know? For being a wife, for Crystal Tokyo," a light blush dusted her cheeks. "and Chibi-Usa. She can't be too far behind now."

"Oh." Minako replied quietly, straightening up again. "Hey, Usagi, listen. We're not quite sure when that's going to happen, remember? In the mean time, just take baby steps. We're here for you, all of us, and we will be every step of the way. Besides, it's not every day all your dreams come true. You get the whole package. The charming prince, the beautiful family, stuff regular people only get to wish for."

"It's not that I'm not grateful." the blonde sighed. "It's just that sometimes, I wish I was normal. I want to do things that plain Usagi wants to do, not what Usagi the princess _needs_ to do."

"Normal?" Minako echoed quietly.

"Where every day is going to be a surprise. Kind of a disappointing to have everything planned out."

"Hey, don't think of it like that." her guardian said softly, resting a comforting hand on her arm. "Think of it as highlights, something to look forward to, and to fight for."

"Thanks Minako." Usagi replied with a grateful smile. "I really would be lost without you guys."

"Damn right." Rei stated as she entered the lounge. "And you know, this really isn't that bad." she added, smoothing out a section of the dress that now hugged her curves nicely. "Don't know about the pink, but hey, it's your show. We're just the sidekicks."

"Oooh, look at you!" Minako squealed, rising to her feet and crossing the room. "I knew it would be cute on you!"

Usagi smiled automatically as she watched her long time friends interact. Years had flown by, but it seemed as though they had almost remained the same. Minako, with her bright bubbly personality and infectious optimism, and Rei, strong and independent, but always the first to be there with a hug or gentle words of support. But something, something about the both of them was a little different today. She tilted her head to the side and watched carefully as the blonde fluttered about the miko, and saw something she had never noticed before. As soon as Minako was within touching distance, Rei's stance had immediately relaxed. Violet eyes that always seemed so sharp and bright softened, and a gentle smile crossed her features.

She recognized that smile and a slight pang of what, _jealousy? _coursed through her heart. That was _her _smile. Whenever she had done something foolish, or whenever she had gotten injured on the battlefield, it was always Rei that helped her back up, or held her while she cried, always with that gentle smile. Her mind leapt back in time, and to this day, she could clearly see that smile on the soldier's face as Rei lay dying in her arms, at the foot of Galaxia's throne.

And now Minako had moved closer, brushing obsidian locks out of those violet eyes while her free hand slid to the miko's waist, murmuring something Usagi couldn't catch. Rei caught it apparently, because she arched and eyebrow, and that smile slipped into a smirk before she whispered something back in reply.

Minako flushed a pretty shade of pink and playfully slapped the fire soldier on the arm. "Pervert."

"You're one to talk." Rei retorted.

Slowly, understanding began to dawn on the bride to be. She wasn't completely dumb, and she had always kind of known that Rei had always held some sort of special affection towards her, but now, watching the pair, she finally began to figure out just what _kind _of affection. Rei and Minako...

"You approve?" the raven haired woman asked, jarring the princess' train of thought.

"What?" Usagi blurted out just a little too quickly.

"The dress." she replied, as she frowned in cute confusion. "You okay, Odango?"

"Oh! Yeah, you look great, just like I knew you would." she laughed nervously. "Sorry. Just getting kind of hungry."

"Big surprise there." Rei smirked. "I saw a vending machine back there. I'll get you a drink while we wait for Ami and Makoto."

"Thanks." Usagi murmured, trying to ignore the flood of guilt as her best friend disappeared around the corner. She turned her attention back to Minako, who had reclaimed her spot on the couch. "Hey Mina, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah?"

"How long have you two been seeing each other?"

Minako broke into a violent coughing fit, and her face flushed crimson red. _"What?" _she sputtered weakly, cerulean blue eyes widening in shock.

Usagi couldn't help but laugh. "It's kind of obvious. To Haruka, anyway. She mentioned something along those lines awhile back."

"It hasn't been that long, about a month now." the blonde admitted sheepishly. "We were hoping to kind of keep it quiet. You know, we wanted you to have the spotlight." her gaze dropped to the floor. "Are you mad we didn't tell you sooner?"

"No, of course not. I love you both, and it makes me happy to see the two of you happy. But I want you to promise me something."

It was Minako's turn to be confused. "What is it?"

"...take care of her."

The soldier's eyebrows knitted together. "Of course, but...Usagi..." she started, and paused when she saw tears in the princess' eyes. "Wait, you...."

"Got non-caffeinated." Rei's voice cut in, startling them both. "Don't need you spazzing out even more than you are now." she popped the top and handed it to the blonde, completely oblivious.

Usagi snapped back to normal, eyes shining as she took the offered beverage. "Thanks Rei-chan."

'_It's just that sometimes, I wish I was normal. I want to do things that plain Usagi wants to do, not what Usagi the princess needs to do.'_

---------------------------------------

Weird. This one attacked me on my lunch hour.

Song : Tears for Fears - Everybody wants to rule the world


	9. Track 9

'Evil Genius'

"Well?" Rei asked, modeling the skin tight dress that hugged her curves so wonderfully. "Am I presentable?"

Minako tore her attention away from the manga she had become so engrossed in, her jaw dropping comically as her eyes wandered up and down the miko's petite frame. She wanted to memorize this vision, from impossibly long toned legs, to the slight outward flare of her hips, where the dress ended mid thigh. The blonde had to control the urge to pounce right then and there, as her eyes continued up over the slim waist and flat, smooth stomach, to the gentle swell of her breasts, where the neckline of the little red number seemed to dip dangerously low. Unconsciously, Minako licked her lips. "Wow."

"I take that as a yes?" the dark haired woman asked with a smirk.

One of the blonde's cerulean blue eyes twitched in response. "Oh yeah."

Rei smiled. "Seems a bit much for just a concert, but if it's what you want...."

"Huh?" Minako replied dumbly, her attention still focused on the lithe body before her.

A sexy laugh. "Hey pervert, my eyes are up here." the miko stated calmly, crossing her arms over her chest.

The goddess of love snapped to attention, the manga completely forgotten now, as she sat up on her lover's bed. "Now that's not fair! You tell your boobs to stop staring at my eyes!"

"Excuse me?" Rei questioned, her tone bemused as her face flushed.

The blonde grinned wickedly. "And to think, you used to be such a pure, sweet maiden."

"You're just a bad influence."

Minako scoffed. "Can't be that bad. You sure seem to enjoy it." Rei flushed a little brighter, and the blonde let out a giggle. "Okay, okay, maybe I was wrong if you're still innocent enough to blush like that."

The fire soldier smirked. Oh, how she loved a challenge, and that's exactly what this had turned into. Minako always seemed to have the upper hand, going seemingly out of her way to come up with new and exciting ways to thoroughly fluster her. She reached a hand up and removed her ponytail before giving her head a quick shake, causing long midnight locks to tumble free, as a plan rapidly formed in her mind. It would take all of her focus and self control, but it would be worth it. The blonde watched carefully, sensing that something was afoot, and remained motionless. Rei chuckled internally. She was so cute when she was confused.

"You okay?" the dark haired girl asked sweetly, crossing the room and standing before her, a mischievous glint in deep violet eyes.

Minako nodded, and little hands quickly darted out and grasped hold of her slender frame, drawing her close. Blue eyes fluttered shut and gentle, pink lips pressed against her stomach through the soft fabric.

"Hm. You trying to wrinkle my dress?" the miko teased gently.

The blonde muttered something noncommittal against warm flesh, and Rei laughed lightly, gently running nimble fingers through the golden waterfall that cascaded down her lover's back.

"Your heart is pounding." Minako stated quietly, sliding her hands down from that slim waist to beautifully toned thighs.

"What can I say," the miko murmured, "I just love what you do to me."

Cerulean blue eyes cracked open once more, and she cast a dubious look up at her girlfriend. Something was definitely going on here. "I would hope so."

"Are you sure you're okay babe? You're looking a little worried."

Minako opened her mouth to reply, but the words died in her throat when Rei leaned forward and caught her lips in a searing kiss. The blonde immediately tensed, and urged her muscles to relax as those gentle hands she had really grown to love tenderly cupped her face. She returned the kiss eagerly now, and wrapped her arms around the frame she had been so thoroughly entranced with before. The fire soldier easily guided them both down onto the bed, and continued her ministrations, pulling back long enough to admire the rather breathless form beneath her. "You're beautiful." Rei breathed, as she traced an invisible path along the blonde's softly defined jaw and down to her collarbone.

The soldier of love sighed as lips began to travel along the same path fingers had taken, dropping gentle kisses across creamy smooth skin. She was losing control, and she knew it. The miko shifted slightly and slid a warm hand up underneath the blonde's top, caressing the taunt muscles of her abdomen, pleased when Miss Seduction herself let out a light gasp.

"Perfect." Rei whispered. "I love the way you feel."

Minako drew in a shaky breath and wove fingers into obsidian hair as her lover assaulted her neck now, sucking lightly on the sensitive flesh. The blonde swallowed hard and opened her mouth to reply, but velvety soft lips were now nipping at her earlobe, and speech evaded her. The hand that was under her shirt disappeared, and she was about to protest until she felt it reappear on her upper leg, gently slipping beneath her skirt.

Rei felt the muscles beneath her fingertips bunch and tighten, and slowly made her way to Minako's inner thigh, causing a slight tremor to run through the blonde. "Mm. You're shaking." she murmured huskily, and Minako could swear her veins had just filled with fire. A tight coil of tension settled in her stomach, and she was sure that if Rei kept this up much longer, they were not going _anywhere._

"Something the matter?" her dark haired lover teased, and the blonde felt not just her face, but her whole _body _flush crimson red. "Sexy." Rei whispered. "Almost as sexy as you pulling my hair and moaning my name." At that moment, Minako lost all concept of thought as the blood vessels in her face just about burst. Just as she was preparing to flip them both over and ravish the miko senseless, a throaty voice near her ear practically purred, "Now _that's _a blush."

The blonde was taken aback, left speechless , even more so when Rei deftly slipped out of her arms sat up slowly.

Confused, Minako pushed herself up onto her elbows, disbelief etched on her features as her lover stretched sensually. "Better hurry V-babe." The blonde shook her head dumbly, jaw dropping and blue eyes widening in shock as the fire soldier smiled. "Don't want to miss your concert, do you?"

Minako stuttered out something unintelligible as Rei winked and blew her a kiss.

Evil. That evil woman. "Oh no. Oh hell no." the blonde stammered at last. "You are _so _going to get it."

"H...hold on a sec!" the dark haired woman tried, not liking the evil glint in her cerulean blue eyes.

"Should have thought of that before." Minako growled fiercely as she pounced.

------

"Ugh," Rei whined. "how am I supposed to do my chores like this? I can barely move."

"I would like to remind you that yesterday's events are completely and totally _your_ fault." Minako pointed out cheerily, as she watched her lover's pained attempts at sweeping the stairs.

"I give up." the fire soldier moaned. "I just can't win."

"Just remember that sweetie." the blonde purred with a wink before blowing the distressed miko a kiss.

_-------_

_Notes! _

_ZOMG! ANGST FREE! _

_...and evil, all at the same time. O_o_

_Song : The Exies - Genius_


	10. Track 10

Notes!

So um, yeah. I figured I'd put the notes on top if this one, I guess. I kinda feel like I should explain myself before people start to think I'm on some sort of drugs. So anywho, I was sticking true to my wacky method of mashing the random button, and today's song was Reel Big Fish - Drunk Again. I tried to remember all the horribly awesome things that I've experienced while enjoying some rather odd beverages, and the sad truth is, I never remember. I'd like to think that I had an awesome conversation with an imaginary friend, but sad truth be told, it was probably a stop sign. Or six. Eheheh...enjoy?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Drunk Again'

'_What the hell are you doing?'_

Rei groaned, pressing a damp hand to her forehead. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

_'Pouting like a damn jackass, if you must know.'_

"I'm not pouting." she hissed between clenched teeth.

_'Coulda fooled me.'_

Violet eyes slowly cracked open, and the soldier had to choke back the sob that threatened to tear her soul in two. Same dirty, water stained plaster, same creaking ceiling fan, uh huh. Everything still sucked. Pinpricks of dark memories began to chew at the edge of her subconscious, and she blearily fumbled about the cheap nightstand for her one true savior.

"There you are." Rei mumbled, twisting off the cap and slamming back half of the amber colored liquid without lifting her head off the dingy pillow. God. She wished she had sprung for a nicer room. But desperate times...

'_This is pathetic.'_

"You're still here?"

'_Tch. Think I'd stay if I had a choice?'_

"Right." she smiled, but it was dark and empty.

'_How long do you plan on doing this?'_

"I don't know. Does eternity work for you?"

'_Hah. You'll need another bottle by day's end. At this rate, you won't last a week.'_

"Maybe that's a good thing." she replied wearily.

'_And there she goes again. Angst and drama, cry cry cry.'_

Rei fixed an evil glare at the tiny maroon hamster sitting beside her on the cheap mattress. "I should kill you, right now."

'_We tried this already, remember? I'm a figment of your imagination. You can't kill me.'_

She frowned pensively. "Funny. I don't remember going insane. You'd think a person would remember something like that."

'_You're not insane. Well, insanely drunk maybe, but not like __**crazy**__ insane.'_

"When the men in white coats come to haul me away, you can tell them that." The dark haired woman took another swig and pushed herself up slowly, spilling half of her precious bottle in the process.

'_Ooh. That went well.'_

"Shut the hell up." she snapped icily. The room spun in response, and she had to settle for leaning back against the headboard instead of random acts of violence. "Why the hell would I imagine a hamster of all things?"

Tiny forearms shrugged. _'Don't ask me. Your brain.'_

"Right."

'_Wanna talk about anything?'_

"Yeah. How do you murder an imaginary hamster?"

'_Tsk tsk.' _Little whiskers wiggled under the dreary half-light. _'You called me out of the dark recesses of your mind to discuss things like that? What does she see in you anyway?'_

Her eyes narrowed sharply. "Don't."

'_Ohhhh, here we go! Hit a nerve huh?'_

"I'm about to hit a bunch of nerves...."

A tiny sigh. Almost a squeak. _'You're pretty slow, huh? So why did you run?'_

"I...I don't know."

Her fuzzy mascot scooted closer, and rested a tiny paw on her leg. _'You can tell me, you know. It's not like I could tell anyone.'_

"Scared. Mostly."

'_Of?'_

"Everything." she lifted the bottle to her lips, thought better of it, and lowered it back to her lap. Rei swore she saw a furry smile.

'_Good start.'_

"Thanks." she responded flatly.

'_Go on.'_

Tears stung violet eyes. "I died today. We...we all did."

'_You've died before. Quite a few times, if I do recall.'_

Rei felt a chill run over dulled nerves, and the sensation was highly unpleasant. "Today....it was different."

'_How so?'_

"Dying hurts, that I knew already, but today," she swallowed hard. "today I felt what it was like to have my very soul ripped out of me. It was the most excruciating thing I've ever experienced. The pain, the darkness, the emptiness, I felt it all, all at once." Her lips suddenly felt very dry, and she could feel her heart seizing in her chest. "But I had to stay strong. For Usagi, so she could win, and bring us back. I could feel my body breaking and dying all around me, but I had to smile, because I knew that I would see them all again, especially..."

Silence from her little companion.

"And when we were brought back, I just knew everything would be different. It couldn't stay the same anymore. You can't feel something like that and just plow on like sunshine and puppies."

'_Sunshine and puppies?'_

"I'm drunk remember? Shut up."

'_Sorry. Sorry. Go on.'_

"And there she was, all glowing and perfect, and so beautiful it almost killed me again just to look at her."

'_Who, Usagi?' _

Rei could only stare at her new found friend in incredulous disbelief. "Now, I **know **you know better than that."

The creature laughed merrily. _'Sorry. Had to lighten the mood.'_

"You're not that bad, as far as hallucinations go."

'_Thanks. So, she was beautiful, and perfect, and it was cheesy romance music playing in the background as you ran into each others arms, all slow-motiony like...'_

The soldier laughed bitterly. "Hardly. She kissed me, I panicked, and here we are."

'_...oh. That's kinda anti-climatic.'_

"Sorry to disappoint." she replied. "But when I looked at Minako, like that, I realized that I couldn't do it."

'_Do what?' _

"The pain." Rei's voice cracked. "After finding out that she truly loved me, I realized that the pain I felt today would be **nothing **compared to the pain I'd feel if I had to watch her die again."

'_So you're telling me you're so scared of loss that it's not even worth a try?'_

"Pretty much."

'_But you love her, right?'_

She smiled, and it light up the entire room. "For years now."

'_Right. So, you'd be sad either way, if I understand you correctly. Only, by going this route, you're hurting her, even now. She went through the same thing today that you did, and on top of it, she probably thinks that you hate her.'_

"Never."

'_Well, that leaves one last question I guess. Is it worth it? Is all this pain really worth the pure moments of happiness you could share with her? Death is inevitable.' _Pink ears twitched. '_Especially for you crazy people. But really, if I were you, I'd be doing by best to enjoy everything before I hit the finish line.'_

Dark eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You're making too much sense. I don't like it."

'_Heh. Sorry, but she probably needs you right now, a lot more than you think she does.' _Black eyes flickered over the room. _'And no offense, but this place is the most depressing thing I've ever seen. I'm about ready to kill myself.'_

Rei chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully, though her eyes reflected her uncertainty. "You really think it will work?"

'_Please. You lunatics are like cockroaches. At this point, I don't even think a nuclear bomb could take you all out. What's a few measly demons compared to that?'_

She had to laugh in spite of herself. "Great. So I'm a roach now."

'_A drunk roach. A very smelly drunk roach. But hey, sleep it off, and um, a shower would be nice. Then go get the girl of our dreams!'_

The soldier arched an eyebrow. "Our?"

'_Figment of your imagination. So yes. OUR. And I really don't want to be deprived of such a hot little number.'_

"I see."

'_Good. I think our time is just about up here. Just remember. One destined parting is a million times better than an eternity of loneliness. And hey, you all are just about immortal, right? I can't think of a better way to spend a lifetime or two. What a hottie.'_

Rei opened her mouth to respond, but the world began to grow dark and hazy. When she awoke a few hours later in a dingy motel room, she had three thoughts. One, take a shower. For some ungodly reason, she felt like she had spent the night in Jack Daniels. Two, find Minako, apologize, and confess what she had felt for years. Last, but not least, she had the most insane urge to find a pet store and purchase a hamster. She really couldn't understand why, she had always found them to be rather creepy little rodents, but something inside her apparently thought it wouldn't be such an awful idea.

A hamster. Weird.

_-----------------------------------------------_

Song : Reel Big Fish - Drunk Again

I'm glad everyone is enjoying the demented little playground that is my fics. To Major Mike Powell III, I am working on your request. Quite an interesting song, we'll see where it goes. Woot, I feel like a DJ. I should hold like an all request Friday or something. XD


	11. Track 11

'When you were young'

Minako had always had an idea of what her prince charming would look like. She had whiled away hours of her childhood picturing dark hair, piercing eyes and a kind voice. He would be handsome, of course, tall and strong. When she would cry, he would hold her in the safety of his arms, and whisper sweet nothings.

It's kinda funny, she thought lightly, dazed from the blow, as she pressed her face into Rei's shoulder. She hadn't pictured a prince with _curves_.

"Are you okay ?" her friend asked quietly as a comforting hand threaded through golden locks.

"Y...yeah."

"Do you think you can stand?"

"Don't know." Venus replied with a pained grin. "Let's give it a shot."

Mars nodded quickly and got to her feet, holding her hands out for the blonde to pull herself up. Minako rose on shaky legs and winced as pain shot through her left ankle.

"Not good." Rei muttered, eyeing her wounded friend critically. "Get out of the fuku."

"Excuse me?" Venus replied indignantly. "I really don't think this is the time Mars..."

The fire solider rolled her eyes. "And yet you still find the strength to do that..." She shook her head and gave her comrade a small grin. "Come on. We'll attract too much attention if I'm dragging you through town and we're dressed like this."

Minako complied, gritting her teeth as the pain sunk in ten-fold.

"You okay?" Rei asked worriedly.

"Yeah." the blonde let out a shaky breath. "Just hurts a lot more without my powers to buff me."

Rei frowned as violet eyes swept their surroundings. During the battle they had ended up at an abandoned warehouse, and having dispatched the monster easily enough on their own, she didn't want to trouble the others at such a late hour. Spying a stack of decrepit pallets near the corner, she got an idea. "Hey Minako?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't kick me."

"Wha..." the blonde's words were cut short as she was quickly scooped up into deceptively strong arms and carried across the warehouse before being gently set down. Noticing confusion in crystal blue eyes, Rei smiled and spun around.

"Hop on my back."

"Huh?"

The dark haired girl threw a look back over her shoulder. "Come on. You're at the right height, and this way you don't put any pressure on your ankle."

"Oh." a light blush tinted her cheeks, and she suddenly felt grateful for the half-light.

Rei laughed. "Come on princess, or do you want to sit here all night?"

"Princess?" Minako huffed in response. "God. You're such a jerk."

"I know."

Timid arms wound around the fire soldier's neck as long legs locked around her waist, and before she knew what was happening, Rei had her up off the makeshift stool.

"Remember, no kicking."

"Like I'd want you to drop me."

"Good." Rei replied quietly as she shifted her arms and brought her hands together, locking them under the blonde's bottom.

"Whoa. You never said anything about groping." Minako teased lightly.

"Dork. Do you _want _to be dropped?"

"Fine. Fine." the blonde sighed. "Are you really going to carry me the whole way home?"

"Nope. I was gonna ask if you wanted to race about halfway..."

"Smartass."

"You know it." she replied breezily, making her way down one of the quieter streets.

"Hey....Rei?"

"Yeah?"

"...this is really sweet of you."

Rei huffed. "Just don't tell Usagi. She'd make me carry her everywhere."

Minako laughed quietly. "Yeah, she would. Personally, I'm starting to think I should get injured more often."

"What was that?"

"Um, nothing." the blonde murmured as she felt her face flush.

Rei fell silent as they continued the journey home, and Minakowas more than content to follow suite. Besides, it gave her plenty of time to study the girl that was always so guarded and distant. Little things seemed to become so much more noticeable, like her hair. It was wonderfully soft and smelled of light lavender shampoo, with the gentle smoky undertones of the incense burned at the shrine. The frame that was currently supporting her weight was firm and warm, toned from far too many battles.

"If you want," the fire soldier said quietly, "I can take you to the shrine, and get your ankle treated."

"Mmm. Can you make it up all those stairs Pyro?"

"Heh. As long as you don't have any snacks between here and there."

"...are you implying what I _think_ you're implying?"

Rei laughed, and Minako could feel the reverberations from the close contact. "And what would that be?"

"Jerk."

"So I'm told."

There was just something beneath that playful banter that warmed Minako's heart, and she suddenly wished she was able to see the miko's eyes. Times like this were priceless to her, to see that glimmer of happiness in those violet pools...

Instinctively she tightened her hold, and buried her face in Rei's dark mane.

"You alright back there?" Rei questioned, worry lacing her voice.

"I'm okay, really."

"Good. Almost there."

Minako fell silent again. She had been careless. Just one stupid misstep, and here was Mars, literally carrying her home. She was rather thankful the streets were fairly quiet tonight. She managed to get enough weirdlooks on her own. Rei was moving pretty quickly, and before she knew it, the steps of the shrine loomed above the pair. Without a word, the soldier began the ascent, without a hint of complaint or discomfort, though Minako could feel the muscles of the miko's back bunching in protest.

"Do me a favor?" the dark haired girl huffed once they reached the top.

"Yeah?"

Rei chuckled. "Think you could loosen that iron grip of yours and knock on the door for me? My hands are kinda...uh...full."

Minako felt her ears burn. "Sure."

A few moments later, Rei's grandfather appeared, confusion apparent on his wrinkled features. "Rei? What's going on here? It's late."

"Ah, Minako tripped. Hurt her ankle pretty bad. Sorry we woke you up, but I needed some help."

The old man nodded quickly. "Alright. Come on, take her to your room, I'll get the first aid kit."

"Thanks." the dark haired girl replied quietly, following the man down the hall and again nodding her thanks when he opened the door to her room.

"I really don't know what you girls are doing at all hours, coming home injured all the time, but I wish you would be more careful." he chided gently as Rei carefully deposited the blonde on her bed.

"I'm sorry." Rei murmured, and Minako could swear she saw a flicker of guilt in violet eyes.

"And your friend! What is such a beautiful girl doing out so late?"

Minako laughed nervously.

"Thanks Grandpa. I think I've got it from here." Rei cut in, the warning evident in her tone.

"What a pity, damaging such lovely legs..."

"Grandpa!"

"Okay, okay." he laughed. "I always thought the first one you'd carry over the threshold would be a boy, but whatever makes you happy."

"Grandpa!!" the fire soldier admonished, her cheeks flaming red.

"Wait," Minako interrupted. "why would Rei carry a boy over the threshold?"

The old man's eyes gleamed. "She's such a firecracker. Can you imagine Rei letting a boy carry _her_?"

"Hey! Stop encouraging him!" Rei fumed. "And Grandpa, think you could get that kit?"

"Yes yes." he replied with a wave of his hand, leaving the room.

"Ugh." Rei groaned tiredly.

"I think he's sweet."

"You would."

"He means well."

The dark haired girl sighed. "I know. I just don't understand why everyone feels they have to go out of their way to tease me."

"Because you're so cute when you're flustered?" Minako offered, flashing her a million watt smile.

"Must be."

"Here's that kit." Grandpa cut in. "I hope you feel better Minako. Be more careful, and keep an eye on Rei for me. She sometimes doesn't know when to stop."

Rei grinned. "Must run in the family."

********************

"There. How does that feel?" Rei asked quietly, adjusting the ice pack as she elevated the blonde's injured foot.

"Much better. Thank you."

"Good. It doesn't look broken. Sprained badly, but nothing too serious." the dark haired girl replied, shifting herself towards the edge of the bed.

"Wait." Minako breathed, catching her wrist.

"Hm?"

"What you did for me today was really sweet. Taking care of me like this, it's not a side of you I get to see very often."

"Well, I care about you. Was I supposed to let you suffer?" something indiscernible flickered in her eyes, and Minako felt her heart somersault.

"I mean...you went out of your way..."

"Don't be a dork. We're supposed to take care of each other."

"I know but..."

"Stop." Rei said gently. "Just rest. I'm going to clean up a bit."

"Okay."

The fire soldier rose to her feet. "Need anything?"

"I'm okay."

Rei tucked obsidian locks behind her ears and leaned down, dropping a kiss on the blonde's forehead. "Just be careful. You scare me sometimes."

Minako could only stare up at her, face flushed, as she stammered out something unintelligible.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Rei teased, a soft smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

The blonde could only watch in stunned silence as the miko left the room, her mind whirling in a million different directions. She had always wanted a prince, with a kind voice and a gentle touch. Granted, the person currently responsible for the butterflies she was experiencing looked a little different from her childhood daydreams, but she spoke and acted with her heart, which is what Minako had always imagined as a little girl.

The goddess of love sighed, and draped an arm over her eyes. "Great. I'm in trouble."

----------------------------

Notes!

Song : The Killers - When you were young

I should really be working on my other story. SHAME!


	12. Track 12

'_Fresh Feeling'_

_-----_

"Alright, seriously Minako, you know the rules! I get to read it first. Hand it over!"

An impish grin. "And when did _that _rule go into effect?"

"When I _bought _it." Rei snapped, leaning over the edge of the bed and plucking the manga from the blonde's hands.

"Heeeey! I was getting to the good part!"

"Tch."

"Aww! Rei!" she pouted miserably, sticking out her lower lip for added effect, but the miko made a show of pointedly ignoring her, leaning back against the headboard once more.

"Jerk." Minako muttered, climbing up onto the mattress next to her.

"Brat." came the even retort, but the fire soldier held the manga just a _little _to her left, within convenient reading distance for the blonde girl seated next to her. Minako quirked an eyebrow but said nothing, opting instead to rest her head comfortably against Rei's shoulder.

"Hey, hey, look." Usagi whispered, elbowing Makoto and indicating the pair with a nod of her head.

"Huh?" the brunette glanced up from her physics book and smirked at the display. "Hey. Ami."

No response.

"Ami."

Usagi rolled her eyes. "No Mako, like this." the blonde muttered, leaning in close to the genius. "Hey Ami? Where do babies come from?"

"_What??"_ the petite girl cried in shock, dropping the heavy medical tome she had been so absorbed in, blue eyes widening in horror.

Usagi and Makoto burst into giggles, causing enough of a distraction to draw Rei's attention away from her manga.

"Everything alright over there?"

"Yeah," the princess waved her hand dismissively. "Just goofing off."

"Whatever." Rei replied, her tone dubious.

"Come on, I read this page already." Minako murmured, resting a hand on the miko's arm.

Immediately the dark haired girl lost attention in what her friends were doing and resumed her previous activity, oblivious to the look of understanding that was now crossing Ami's features.

"....wow." the bluenette whispered.

"I know!" Usagi whispered back gleefully. "Look at her! It's like she's a domesticated tiger or something."

"What?"

"You know. All de-clawed. She'd never let me get away with something like that." the blonde sighed.

"Ohh." Makoto groaned suddenly, dropping her head to the table.

"What's wrong?" Ami questioned worriedly.

"Now I owe Haruka money." the brunette lamented.

"It doesn't count yet." Usagi replied, casting a glance over her shoulder. "Just because they're sitting like that doesn't mean that they...."

Makoto picked her head up off the table, curious as to why her princess trailed off. The miko now had her free arm tucked behind Minako as her fingers absently trailed through golden locks.

"...oh." Usagi stated lamely. "I guess you do owe her some money."

-----------------------------

Notes!

What was the bet?

THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW.

Song : The Eels - Fresh Feeling


	13. Track 13

'_How Crazy are you?'_

It had been ten months. Ten mind numbingly insane months, but here she was, on the tail end of the nearly year long wait. Minako was home at last, or, as close to home as one could get. She was going to be in town long enough for one of her insane concerts, and judging by the passes they had all received in the mail, she wanted to see them.

Okay, if she wanted to get technical here, it had been ten months, two weeks, and three days. Rei sighed bitterly, cursing her memory. Always the queen of attention to details. Suddenly, this seemed like it wasn't such a hot idea after all.

The past few months had been tumultuous indeed. After Minako had made it big, fulfilling her dream as an idol at last, she jetted off on a nation-wide tour, leaving a very confused miko behind. Her relationship with the blonde had always been rather...complicated, to say the least. The endless fights, the teasing, the flirting, it had always seemed like something so much deeper was burning under her skin. Just being around Minako could bring out her very best, or worst. Rei cringed inwardly. She had initially welcomed the silence since the energetic blonde's departure, but it had quickly faded. The miko had found herself angrily stalking about the shrine, wishing that she had _someone, anyone, _to yell at, without even knowing why. It made no sense. She could get so much more done now, without Minako flitting about around her, touching this, breaking that, and causing noise disturbances with her endless chatter and lighthearted singing. Her chest throbbed with a dull ache. How naive she had been.

They had all grown up, slowly drifting apart as they each tried to find their place in the world. Ami and Makoto had gone off to study abroad in America and Italy respectively, and Usagi had up and married her prince at last. Rei had continued her work at the shrine, and Minako had appointed herself as an unofficial assistant, spending her free time 'helping' her. Helping, of course, involved being a complete nuisance, lounging about, and generally making her life hell with hidden innuendos and shameless flirtations. But once the dust had settled, Rei grudgingly came to the conclusion that she missed Minako, and missed her terribly. Nothing was interesting, or exciting anymore. She hadn't realized just how much the blonde had made her smile, and she found herself wandering the grounds at night, hoping for an echo of her infectious laugh.

That's when she _knew_ that she had a problem, and she was pretty sure the fire couldn't help her with this one. The miko tried to pin it on loneliness, or boredom, but when she found herself running to the phone every time it rang on the slight off chance that it would be _her, _or digging through the mail, heart beating just a little bit faster than she liked to admit as she scoured through envelopes, searching for a letter, or a postcard, _anything_, it hit her, and hit her hard.

She was in love.

The next two months were spent in angry denial. It was impossible. It was wrong. She was just going crazy. That had to be what it was. Crazy.

As Minako's career began to take off, so did Rei's collection. CD's, magazines, almost anything bearing the idol's likeness began to accumulate in the far corner of her closet. Her anger dissipated to bouts of silent contemplation and wistful daydreams, and at month five, when the group banded together for a catch up visit with the blonde noticeably absent, everything came to a head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Makoto had whipped up a delicious array of snacks and cakes, anxious to show the others what she had learned in her various gourmet cooking classes, and an impromptu feast was held at the shrine. Rei listened half heartedly as the girls exchanged stories, but soon her thoughts had drifted back to the one farthest away from them all.

"Rei?"

"Huh?" she replied distractedly.

"Everything alright?" Ami questioned. "You look a little out of it."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Rei said, offering an apologetic smile. "It's just been a little crazy around here without my extra help. I think I'm going to get more drinks."

Ami and Makoto exchanged worried glances as she slipped out of the room before receiving a response.

"She's not high, is she?" the brunette asked with a grin, only half joking.

Usagi shrugged. "She's been like this a lot lately. Too much alone time I think. I try to get her to open up, but she won't have any part of it."

"Hm. Something to do with Minako I wonder?" Ami mused quietly.

Makoto laughed lightly. "I always wondered about those two..."

"Wondered what?" Usagi asked, obviously confused.

"...you're joking, right?" the brunette replied incredulously.

"Huh? What? What did I miss?" the blonde inquired worriedly.

Ami sighed and Makoto waved her hand dismissively. "Never mind."

"No, not never mind! Tell me!"

"Maybe when you're older." Ami replied evenly.

"Oh come on! I'm married now! How much older do I have to be?"

Her guardians burst into laughter and the blonde frowned. "Something's bothering her, and we have to help. She's not acting like herself."

"Sometimes, there are things people have to work out on their own. I'm pretty sure this is one of those times." the blue haired genius explained patiently.

"You guys know her as well as I do. She needs our help!"

"Help with what?" Rei queried as she slid the door open.

"With...the...uh...drinks! YES! Drinks!" the princess blurted hastily, jumping to her feet and all but accosting the miko as she plucked the cans from her arms. Her half-cooked scheme rapidly imploded as one foot caught on the other and the princess was sent catapulting to the floor, cans, limbs, and hair splayed every which way.

Re arched an eyebrow at the ensuing calamity. "Uh, okay I guess. Why Mamoru would marry a spazz like you, I'll never know."

"Hey!" the blonde protested from the undignified heap on the floor. "It's true love!"

"Oh." the raven haired girl replied evenly. "I thought it was just lots of head trauma."

"I'll show you head trauma!" came the angry retort as she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"Wow." Makoto sighed as the bickering continued in the background. "Some things never change."

"Yeah, but it's nice to see." Ami said with a smile.

"If Minako were here, she'd agree with me! She is the goddess of love!" Usagi declared.

The muscles in Rei's jaw twitched, and the room fell ungodly silent.

The princess, either very brave or completely daft, went for the jugular. "Whoa." she whispered, clambering to her feet. "Rei? Are you alright?"

"Uh, why wouldn't I be?"

"You just twitched when I said her name."

The miko laughed, albeit a little nervously. "You're nuts."

"Minako."

Rei twitched again, and flushed a fierce shade of red under the heavy gazes of her friends.

"Oh man...." Makoto breathed.

"Hey! It's not what you think!" Rei cried desperately.

"Minako!"

The miko twitched again and slapped her palm to the side of her face in an effort to stop the madness, and judging by the looks she was receiving now, she was failing miserably. "Would you _stop_ that?" she hissed at the blonde between clenched teeth.

"How long?" Makoto asked quietly.

"I don't know." the fire soldier moaned in defeat. "Sometimes I think it's been for eternity."

"Does she know?" Ami questioned.

"Of course not."

"Know what?" Usagi cried, thrown out of the loop.

"You should tell her." the brunette stated, pointedly ignoring their leader.

"I can't. I wouldn't know how."

"Well, Usagi was right about this one. We'll help you." Ami added softly.

"I was afraid of that." the miko sighed.

"Will someone _please_ tell me what's going _on?_'

Tired violet eyes turned back to the blonde before her as her shoulders sagged in frustration. "Dummy."

---------------------------------------------

Just one more corner. The expo was so close, and the fire solider cursed inwardly when she felt her legs lock up. No good. If she flaked out here, she'd never be able to do it at all. The same tired questions burned through her mind, and suddenly, running for her life had never seemed like such a wonderful idea.

"Oh God. What if she doesn't feel the same?"

"I wouldn't worry about that."

Rei spun on her heels. "Usagi?? What are you doing here??"

The princess beamed up at her cheerfully. "Making sure you don't flake out." Her expression became serious, and she cocked her head to one side. "And, seeing as how you're here, and not there, I think I'm seeing some definite flakeage."

"Coming from the queen of the flakes, that's almost a compliment." the fire solider seethed.

"You're too kind." the blonde deadpanned. "But seriously. You should just go for it."

"But what if..."

"Ah." Usagi held up her hand. "Since when do you stop to say, oh, what if? As long as I've known you, which has been waaaaay too long sometimes, you've always been the one to think on your feet. It's saved my life more than once. If you had ever stopped to say what if, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be here right now."

"But..."

"Don't make me do this for you Pyro. You won't like the way I do it."

Rei cringed. God, when did she become so damn manipulative?

"Minako has spent almost every free moment she's ever had with you, or near you, and I'm pretty sure it's not because of your awesome social skills."

"And just what the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" Rei snapped. "And when were you deemed the expert on something like this? We had to explain it to you, several times even! I was ready to have Michiru draw up some diagrams!"

Usagi flushed. "Case in point. Just go, will you?"

"If it gets me away from your big mouth, not a problem!" the soldier stomped off, leaving a giggling blonde in her wake.

The princess whipped a camera out of her pocket and grinned. "I'm not missing this for the world."

----------------------------

Rei's body flipped to autopilot as she made her way through the crowds and lines, flashing her pass to appropriate security guards and weaving her way towards the backstage area. She really didn't want to stop and ponder the fact that she knew exactly where she was going without looking, or that she could practically sense Minako's presence. It wasn't until she stood before the door to the blonde's dressing room that her body froze and her brain shut down. This was it. Ten months. Ten months of almost declaring herself to be clinically insane and checking herself into a nice padded cell, of sleepless nights and God knew how many letters started and discarded. Just thinking about all the times she'd pick up the phone, her fingers automatically dialing the number and just as rapidly slamming it shut made her cringe. She couldn't do this. This was insane. This would only end in tears. This had to be the most idiotic thing she had ever done, and right now, that was saying a lot. Minako couldn't feel the same way, nothing in her life could ever be packaged so sweetly, and she would probably take one look at Rei and die laughing, because she...

The door swung open, and bright mischievous blue eyes that had haunted her dreams flickered warmly.

...she was beautiful.

"Oh thank GOD! Just how long does it take to get a hooker...oh...Rei?" Minako questioned playfully. "How long have you been out here?"

The fire soldier tried to find her voice, but words escaped her. Just the sight of the girl before, golden hair spilling over her shoulders, beautiful features quirked into a tiny grin, was enough to quickly eject any preplanned speech or confession. Rei swallowed hard, and she was almost positive that her heartbeat could be heard from the moon.

If the blonde noticed her discomfort, she failed to acknowledge it. Slender arms wrapped around the miko's waist as she was pulled into a tight hug, and Rei had to take a moment to steady her shaking limbs before she could return the embrace.

"I missed you." her musical voice murmured quietly, and Rei tightened her hold.

"Funny. I didn't miss you."

"Liar."

"Wannabe Brittney."

Minako disentangled herself, and the miko almost wept at the loss. "Well, come in. Let's not cause a scene in the hallway."

"What, scenes aren't your thing anymore?" Rei teased lightly as the door shut behind her.

"Don't even start Pyro."

"You started it." came the automatic reply as the dark haired woman opted for a seat on the couch. Minako draped herself on the chair before her mirror and began to apply a shimmering coat of lip gloss, blue eyes darting periodically to the reflection of the miko behind her.

"Are the others coming?"

"In a bit." Rei replied softly. All her planning boiled down to this, nothing more than a relapse into the comfortable realm of teasing jabs. She sighed under her breath as the blonde shifted her attention to mascara now. "You look good."

Another flicker of her eyes. "Really? Stage lighting can be such a drag."

"Mm." Rei murmured noncommittally. "Everyone will see those wrinkles."

"Jerk."

"Brat."

Minako giggled lightly and Rei's stomach did somersaults.

"I mean it." the fire soldier mumbled. "About the looking good part."

"Thank you. You however, you look like you haven't been sleeping well." the blonde replied softly. "Everything okay?"

_No. _"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Funny. That's not what Usagi says." Minako stated calmly, and had she not been watching the dark haired woman's reflection so closely, she would have missed the tiny twitch at the corner of Rei's left eye.

_I'm going to kill her. _"She just worries." the miko replied evenly.

The room fell silent, and the blonde shifted in her chair, turning to face her guest. "Hey, Rei, I need to tell you something kind of important..."

A rapid knock at the door startled them both and the miko froze.

"Minako? Three minuets."

"Thanks." the idol called through the door, her face flushing slightly.

_What the hell?_

"Well," Minako continued with a bright grin. "I guess we'll have to continue this later. I was kinda hoping to spend more time with you, but I have a flight to catch as soon as the show's over."

"...you're not staying?" Rei replied weakly, struggling to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"The tour is almost over. Just three more shows. I promise we'll talk then."

The fire solider nodded stiffly as her heart plummeted to her shoes. She had blown it. In a rapid flurry of activity, a team of security agents whisked the idol away to the stage while she tagged along dejectedly behind them, joining the rest of her friends at the small side area just behind the curtain.

"So? So?" Usagi questioned excitedly.

"I chickened out." Rei mumbled.

"You what?" Makoto cried. "But she's leaving again!"

"I know." the miko sighed, violet eyes fixing on the object of her affection as Minako worked the screaming crowd, bursting into her latest single after flashing her friends a quick smile.

Ami rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Let's just enjoy the time we do have then."

"Yeah." she agreed with a smile, though it failed to reach her eyes.

Time was a funny thing indeed. The concert seemed to take both days and just seconds to wrap to a conclusion, and the soldier felt herself drifting into a state of weary defeat as the curtain dropped while the fans cheered for an encore. Minako jogged over to them and beamed brightly, a slight sheen of sweat glistening over her skin.

"Did you guys like it?"

The group burst into a rowdy bout of applause and the blonde flushed slightly.

"I'm just sorry we couldn't have more time together." she stated apologetically.

"We understand." Usagi replied cheerfully. "It's just amazing to watch you do something you love so much."

"And the fans." Makoto added. "Listen to them."

"I suppose I better give them what they want." Minako said with a grin. "But, you always have to leave them wanting more, right Pyro?"

"You're the pro at that." Rei replied sweetly.

"Oooh. Harsh words." the blonde teased, flipping her headset back on and retaking center stage.

"Wow." Makoto breathed, wincing as Ami elbowed her sharply. "What? You can't tell me you didn't notice that!"

Usagi fixed Rei with a steady gaze. "This is your chance."

"For world domination?" the solider quipped.

"Nice try. We do this my way now." the princess stated firmly, spinning the miko around and giving her a hard shove.

"He...Hey!" Rei stammered as she stumbled out on the stage, almost plowing into a rather stunned Minako.

"Rei?" she questioned, blinking cutely in confusion and cocking her head to one side.

The dark haired woman froze, fight or flight raging a harsh battle in her sleep deprived mind. A quick look over her shoulder confirmed that her friends had blocked her only route of escape, and she sighed in defeat.

"I must be _crazy."_ Rei growled.

"Really starting to agree with you there." Minako replied worriedly. "What's going on?"

"Minako?" the miko started, letting out a deep breath and shooting off a brief prayer to whatever deity may be listening. "I love you."

".....huh?"

"I love you. I can't even function anymore since you left. I wanted to tell you so many times, but I was so scared. I just...I just can't let you leave here tonight without knowing how you feel about me."

The blonde mouth dropped open in an endearing 'o' of surprise, and the miko could feel the flight response clearly winning the battle.

"....huh?" she stammered again, her face flushing.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Rei mumbled, turning to leave, but before she knew what hit her, the idol had grabbed her, spun her around, and caught her lips in a searing kiss. It took a moment for the frazzled soldier's mind to catch up to what was happening, but she caught on rather quickly, pulling the blonde closer and melting into the moment.

A bright flash to her left snapped her out of her Minako induced haze, and she was dimly aware of a dull roar. She blinked, disoriented and breathless, as the blonde in her arms began to giggle uncontrollably.

"What?"

"Oh my God. Rei."

"What?"

"My microphone. It was on the whole time."

"...what?" the miko turned her head and her worst fear had been confirmed. The curtain had been raised, and there she had been, kissing the idol in front of thirty thousand screaming fans. "Huh." she muttered dully.

"And Rei?"

"...yeah?"

"I love you too." she replied quietly, pulling her in for another kiss.

"Oh MY GOD!" Usagi squealed from the sidelines. "I can't believe I got a picture of that!!"

Makoto covered her face with the palm of her hand. "She's going to kill you, you know, when the euphoria wears off."

"Are you kidding?? She so owes me for this!"

"Ami?" the brunette tried, looking over her shoulder. But the blue haired genius was in a mild state of shock, her face flaming red, fingers pressed to her lips. "Ah great." Makoto mumbled. "We broke her."

_---------------------------------------_

_Notes! Yay! _

_This is what happens when you drink massive amounts of caffeine while watching MTV. This particular song was requested, and I hope it meets expectations. A little longer than normal, but I'm sure y'all won't mind. If you do, um, sorry? XD_

_Meja - How crazy are you_

_Now! I must be off! There is still evil afoot!_


	14. Track 14

'_Gravity'_

She pulled the collar of her jacket up to block the harsh winter winds, scowling at the display in the store window.

"Don't look at it." a tender voice pleaded as an arm threaded through hers. "Let's just go."

"What can I say? I'm a glutton for punishment."

"Rei..."

"Alright. Alright." she sighed tiredly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

_Is it? Is it really? _Violet eyes wandered over to the window once more, to Minako's flirtatious smirk on the magazine cover as she posed, stretched out and barely clothed, golden hair pooled beneath her, cerulean eyes begging. She had seen that look before, so many times before, on thick black nights when they had fumbled hurriedly in the dark, stripping each other of everything except pride, and Rei wasn't even sure she had that anymore. If she closed her eyes, even now, she could still see that slim form beneath her, shaking as perfectly manicured nails dug furrows into her bare back. She could almost feel those sweet candy lips on her earlobe, whispering things that meant everything and _nothing. _

She allowed herself to be blindly led through the city by her companion, mentally bashing herself as every building and every corner seemed to cry of some distant memory, haunting what little heart she had left. Everything was automatic, even as the girl at her side peeled off her coat and soft lips pressed against her neck in the sanctuary of her room.

Her companion sensed her distraction and pulled back. "Maybe we shouldn't. Maybe you should just _call _Minako..."

Rei said nothing, opting instead to push her down on the bed. The room went dark, and as they slid together between silken sheets, the girl quivered beneath her, prompting the miko to drag her fingers through silken locks and drop kisses that they both knew were meant for another.

"Don't." a whisper, barely heard. "Don't stop."

"You want me to call her now?" as a hand caressed a trembling thigh. _Just let me forget. _

"Oh. _Oh God Rei..."_

_Please. _

_-----------------------_

_Notes! _

_Um, wow. WTF was this? O_o_

_Song : Sara Bareilles - Gravity_


	15. Track 15

'_Little Motel'_

_------------------------_

_Blood. So much blood._

"Get out of my way!" Venus barked to the crowd of frightened villagers, unceremoniously kicking in the door of the first hut she came across.

"...hey, would it kill you to be a little nicer?" Mars rasped.

The blonde soldier huffed and readjusted her grip on the Martian draped over her shoulder. "Funny thing, coming from you."

The dark haired woman laughed weakly, a thick wet sound that caused her leader to shiver. A punctured lung, judging from the blood rapidly gathering at the corners of her mouth. They were running out of time.

"Do you have a bed? Please?" Venus tried, a little nicer this time, directing the question at the peasant woman now cowering in the kitchen.

"I...in the back." she stammered.

"Good." Mars' knees gave out, but Venus refused to let her fall. "Just a little farther. I promise."

"Anything to get me into bed, huh?" the fire solider quipped.

"Really not the time for that." Minako replied distractedly, guiding her comrade down onto the straw filled mattress.

"You used to be fun."

"And you need to shut up!" Venus snapped. "You're going to make it worse!"

The Martian's lips were already turning a light shade of blue, and she grimaced in pain as the blonde began to rapidly remove her armor.

"Oh my God." Minako breathed as the severity of the wound became apparent.

"There's no God here." Rei rasped, as the hole in the left side of her chest made a chilling sucking sound.

"Just _shut up._"

Minako fumbled through the field pack, removing various dressing materials and ground rock salt. She immediately set to work, slitting open the parcel of salt with her dagger and dumping the contents into her canteen, shaking it vigorously.

"Anything but that." Rei pleaded.

"We don't have a choice." Minako replied, her tone softer. "If it gets infected, well, let's just not let it get infected."

The Martian locked her jaw and squeezed her eyes shut, her left hand grabbing hold of the blonde's upper leg as she knelt down beside her. Her grip tightened, and Minako took it as a sign to begin. The minute the cold saltwater splashed over the open wound, Rei stifled a cry of pain and the blonde felt her heart break.

"Almost done." she whispered, blotting the gaping hole with a clean dry cloth. The Maritain gasped, a weak, pitiful sound.

Minako fashioned a quick patch for the wound, sealing all edges but the bottom with some adhesive Mercury had cooked up in a time that felt like an eternity ago. The horrible sucking stopped, as did the bone chilling flop of her perforated lung.

"There." the blonde murmured. "This should help you breathe. We just have to wait for your healing to kick in."

Mars panted raggedly. "Funny. Why is it that someone so beautiful can cause such mind numbing pain?"

Minako flushed, and immediately felt guilty. "Didn't I tell you to shut up? God. Martians. Thickheaded fools."

Rei dragged a weak hand over her mouth, wiping away the blood that was drying there and grinned. "Rather be thickheaded than stuck up and spoiled."

"Yeah, well, this stuck up spoiled Venusian is trying to help you. So watch it."

Mars nodded faintly and dropped her head back down on the makeshift pillow. "Sorry."

"No you're not." Minako replied softly, swiping the fire soldier's canteen and soaking a fresh piece of cloth with clean water. With steady hands, she leaned over and tenderly wiped away the last remnants of blood from the fire soldier's face. Pained violet eyes caught cerulean blue, and without warning, Mars reached up and wrapped and arm around Venus' neck, pulling her close and catching her lips in a soft kiss.

Minako stiffened immediately, but returned the affection, gasping softly when Rei released her hold and drew back.

"...Rei?"

"If I died, would you miss me?"

"How can you even ask that?" Minako replied weakly. "We'd all miss you."

Rei shook her head. "For awhile, I'm sure. But I'd be forgotten. Another soldier will take my place, and life will go on. I don't have anything to leave behind." she turned her gaze away. "Would someone really miss me?"

Venus took one of the Martian's hand in hers and intertwined their fingers together. "I think we all feel like that. There's no happy ending for people like us. If this doesn't kill you, something else down the road surely will."

"Dead while living." Mars murmured. "We're just looking for a place to die."

Venus swallowed hard. "I promise you. I promise that when the time comes, if I'm not dead by then, I will miss you, more than you can possibly imagine."

Rei smiled, though it was heartbreakingly sad. "Thank you, for everything."

Minako laughed, but her voice cracked as tears threatened to break free. "It's not over yet."

Mars responded by pulling Venus down onto the mattress beside her.

_That's what we're waiting for, aren't we?_

_--------------------------------------------_

_Notes! _

_As for the last chapter, I left the girl namless on purpose. It can be anyone your wicked little hearts desire._

_I am so productive today. XD_

_As for today's chapter, wow. Okay. Most depressing song ever. _

_Modest Mouse - Little Motel_

_Don't believe me? Go check out the video for it sometime. Youtube. Go. _


	16. Track 16

'_Only in Dreams'_

---------------------------------

"You look cold."

Venus jumped as warm arms and an even warmer blanket encircled her from behind. A familiar scent permeated her senses, and she leaned back against the woman behind her. "Oh god. Don't sneak up on me like that."

Mars chuckled quietly, and the gentle reverberations immediately filled the blonde with a sweet sense of comfort and safety. "What are you doing out here anyway? You should be sleeping."

"I couldn't. Today was just a nightmare. I hate politics, and I hate playing nice to those damned Earthlings even more."

The fire soldier held her a little tighter. "You did fine. The Queen looked rather pleased by the end of the banquet."

"It certainly didn't feel like I did fine."

"Well, if you hadn't threatened to hang that silly prince up by his boots and use him as your own personal training dummy, I'm sure things would have gone much more smoothly."

"Ugh." Venus sighed. "Number one, did you have to remind me? And number two, it's still a lot nicer than some of the things _you've _threatened to do to him."

Mars laughed. "At least I never did it in front of hundreds of foreign dignitaries."

"And that's why I just have this horrible feeling like there are going to be some painful repercussions."

A soft kiss was placed behind the Venusian's ear and cerulean eyes fluttered shut.

"You worry too much. You're going to get wrinkles."

"Hm. Would you still love me when I'm old and wrinkly?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"Would you let me have a trophy girlfriend, just for show?"

Venus responded with a sharp elbow to the Martian's ribcage.

"Ow. I take that as a no."

"Damn right. I don't play well with others."

"You do just fine with me." Mars teased lightly, nuzzling her face into golden locks.

"Well." Venus huffed. "You're just my stand in until I can find someone better."

"Ouch." the fire solider replied, playing wounded. "Maybe I should just leave now."

"Don't even. It's too cold."

"I see how it is."

"What? It's true. And you're really warm right now." the blonde stated, turning in the embrace until she faced the dark haired woman. "It's like having my own personal little fire."

Mars quirked an eyebrow. "I have about a thousand different responses to that."

"How about we make it a thousand and one?" Venus asked with a coy grin, pulling Mars into a searing kiss.

"I think I like that response best." The Martian breathed. "And now I'm thinking of a much better way to warm you up."

"Oh really?"

The fire soldier discarded the blanket down onto the stone balcony and scooped the blonde up into her arms, carrying her back into her quarters. After the blonde was gently deposited on the four poster bed, slim arms entwined around the Martian's neck as she pulled the dark haired woman close.

"Promise me you'll always be here?"

Violet eyes twinkled. "I thought I was just the stand in."

"Shut up."

"Yes ma'am." Mars replied with mock seriousness before kissing her tenderly. "And I promise. I'll always be here."

"Good." Venus whispered breathlessly. "I really don't want to train another one."

"Well," the Martian replied wickedly, "I'm pretty sure you couldn't train someone else to do this...."

_----------------------------------_

Minako awoke with a start, bolting upright and immediately colliding face first with something very hard and rather painful. Her vision blurred and the world swam around her as she covered her now violently aching nose with one hand.

"Oww! What the hell??"

"Ugggh." a deep male voice responded. "Took the words right out of my mouth."

The blonde squinted through watery eyes. "What are you doing that close to me anyway? Pervert!"

"You wanna handle this?" Mamoru practically growled, storming out of the room, a hand pressed to his forehead. "I have to go find an ice pack."

"Yeah, I've got it." a familiar voice sighed.

As her vision finally began to clear, Minako could make out Rei's figure, leaning against the tiled wall of her high school's infirmary.

"Wait. How did I..."

Rei sighed again. "You, Miss Drunken Ballerina, cracked your head pretty hard during your volleyball game. You knocked yourself out, and Prince Charming was checking the knot on your head. You came to, and hilarity ensued."

"Ow." Minako moaned, tenderly touching her swollen nose. "If it's such hilarity, why aren't you laughing?"

"Because I've almost come to expect things like this." she replied with a grin, moving across the room. "Move your hand. Let me take a look at it."

The blonde obliged, and felt a rush of blood spring to her cheeks when the miko was within touching distance.

Rei quirked an eyebrow. "You alright?"

"Y...yeah."

"Hm. At least it's not bleeding."

"Yeah. How did I get here, and please tell me it wasn't anything embarrassing."

"I carried you."

"What?"

A light shrug. "I was the closest."

"Oh." Minako's cheeks flushed again.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine."

"If you say so." Rei replied doubtfully, retrieving the damp washcloth that had initially been across Minako's forehead. "Let's just keep this on your face for now, until he gets back. I can just imagine how upset you'll be if it bruises."

"Hey!"

"Shut it." the miko said firmly, reaching up and tenderly pressing the cool cloth across the bridge of her nose.

"Thanks Rei." Minako replied quietly, growing increasingly alarmed at how fast her heart was racing. Something, a pinprick of a distant memory, was tickling the back of her brain. It felt like something very important, something she had forgotten. What was it?

"You look lost."

The blonde jumped. "Just a little confused still."

A gentle laugh. "There's a shock."

Minako's brows knitted together. "Jerk. Can't you see I'm wounded here?"

"Again, your fault."

"Ugh. Martians."

Violet eyes widened. "...what did you just say?"

"I...I don't know." the blonde stammered, distraught. "I don't know where that came from."

"Just how hard did you hit your head?"

Minako gave her a look of completely endearing confusion, and Rei found herself stomping down the insane urge to hold her.

"Ah. Don't worry about it." the miko said at last. "It'll be okay."

"Thank you again."

"Hm. At least I'm always here to take care of your goofy ass."

"Always?"

Rei nodded, tossing the now lukewarm cloth into the nearby sink. "Of course. I'll always be here."

Minako smiled, though for a reason she couldn't discern, a lone tear escaped, splashing down on the hands gripped together in her lap.

"Mina?"

She let out a shaky breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "I just don't understand...."

Rei was immediately at her side, pulling her into strong arms, as a flood of tears erupted from the petite blonde.

--------------------------------

_Notes!_

_Dammit. I'm just not in a cheerful mood lately huh? XD_

_Song : Weezer - Only in Dreams_

_I've always liked this song. One line in particular always struck me as incredibly sad, and thus, this little bit was born._

_Maybe I should just put some insanely bubbly pop on my little MP3 player and see what happens._


	17. Track 17

'_Could you be the one?'_

_-------------------_

"See, see? Tell me she isn't just _gorgeous." _Minako sighed dreamily, propping her elbows on the table and resting her chin in her hands.

_"...._are you drunk?" Usagi asked worriedly. "It's not like you to check out the ladies."

"Ugh, no. Just look at her, will you?"

"Fine fine." the blonde mumbled, turning in her chair to steal a glance at the woman her friend was so enamored with. "One of the bartenders, right?"

"The cute one."

"....the one with a face like a bulldog?"

"No!" Minako nearly shouted. "How is that cute??"

"It is if you like bulldogs."

"You are such a freak! There! Over on the left side!"

"Oh." Usagi muttered. "Dark hair?"

"Yeah."

"Figure like a model?"

"Oh yeah."

"Smoldering eyes?"

"You noticed that too?"

"Wow." Usagi breathed. "I think _I _just turned gay."

"...that's a joke, right?"

"She is hot."

Minako scowled. "You're supposed to be the help, not the competition."

"Details details." the blonde murmured, waving her hand dismissively. "I'll say it again. Wow."

"Tell me about it."

Usagi swiveled around in her chair, facing her friend once more. "So tell me why you haven't talked to her yet."

"I wouldn't know what to say, and besides, I've seen her shoot down every woman who's tried to talk to her."

"Maybe she doesn't like women?" the blonde offered helpfully.

"....Usagi, we're in a gay bar. With a body like that, she could a get a job at any straight bar she wanted."

Usagi frowned. "Tell me again how you ended up here?"

Minako blushed. "That has nothing to do with this."

"Right. Did you get her name at least?"

"...no."

"You must have it bad. Usually you see someone you like, and you have them upside down and covered in whipped cream inside a week."

"One time!" Minako growled. "That was one time! Why do I tell you anything at all?"

"Because I'm adorable."

"Yeah right."

"Well, we're not going to learn anything flipping out like a pair of spazzes way over here." Usagi replied with a grin, rising out of her chair.

"...where are you going?" Minako whispered fearfully.

"To talk to her. It's pretty obvious you won't."

"Oh my god. Don't do that! You'll do something embarrassing and ruin it for me!"

The blonde cocked an eyebrow. "Have I ever let you down before?"

Minako glowered.

"Hey!" the blonde cried defensively "I _told_ you! The airport incident _doesn't count_!!"

"How can that not count??"

"It _just doesn't_!!"

"Fine! How about the thing with the taser?" Minako cried. "You almost got us killed!"

"That doesn't count either!!"

"Don't make me bring up the pudding incident, _princess._"

Usagi blushed. "Don't call me that!"

"Why not? You sure liked it when Mamoru was calling you that. The pudding though? Never pegged you for the kinky type."

Her face flushed even hotter. "Yeah, well, you _should have knocked._"

"It was _my _room!! And you wonder why he left you!"

"Low blow!"

"...can I help you ladies?" a velvety smooth voice interrupted.

Two blonde heads whip-lashed to find the object of their earlier discussion smirking down at them.

"Oh. Um, hi?" Minako stammered lamely.

"Hi." the dark hired woman replied coolly. "Can I get you ladies something?"

She could only stare it love struck awe, and it would have continued had Usagi not come to her rescue, delivering salvation in the form of a well placed kick under the table, connecting sharply with her shin. Minako jumped, slamming her arms down on the table and clamping down the cry of shock.

"...so, is that a no?"

"Margarita!" Minako recovered quickly, flashing the woman a million watt smile.

"The usual mix?"

"Please?"

"Right." she turned to Usagi. "I'd ask what you want, but I should tell you something first."

The blonde offered her a wary grin. "Yes?"

"We don't have any pudding here."

Usagi dropped her head to table. "Oh my god. I'm never going to live this down."

"Probably not." the woman agreed. "And I don't even know you."

"Can you just bring me what she's having?" Usagi sighed.

"On one condition." she answered evenly, turning violet eyes on Minako now.

"Yeah?"

"You think you guys could keep it down?"

Minako blushed cutely. "I have a condition of my own."

The woman crossed her arms. "I'm ready to hear your terms of negotiation."

"What's your name?"

"Rei. So we have a deal?"

Minako grinned. "Do we get to shake on it?"

"Maybe later. I'll have those ready for you ladies in a few."

"Wow." Usagi murmured once she had walked out of earshot. "Since when does a bartender wait tables like that?"

"She started doing it about a week ago." Minako replied quietly. "And it's only my table."

"What?? How long have you been stalking her??"

"It's not stalking!! I'm just here. A lot. Since the first time I saw her, I had this really weird feeling like I knew her already."

"What do you mean?"

"It's hard to explain! She just seems so familiar, maybe when we were kids?" she shrugged. "But I'm pretty sure I'd remember someone like her."

"So, let me get this straight. You keep coming here, sitting in the dark, staring at her like a freak, trying to remember something about her, and yet, all this time you've never had a conversation with her?" Usagi questioned incredulously.

"No. She just asks what I want, and I just say margarita."

"Why only you?"

"She said if I was going to sit at one of her tables, I had to get something. Never actually got up the nerve to sit at her counter." Minako sighed.

"She must like you." Usagi declared firmly. "It's a pretty flimsy excuse."

Minako grinned wickedly. "You want to talk about liking?"

The blonde cocked her head. "Wha?"

"I think you're about to get pounced on."

"Wha??" Usagi spun in her seat just in time to catch a glimpse of a tall, shapely, elegant woman with emerald locks making her way straight for their table. "Oh my god. What do I do??"

"Just be your charming adorable self."

"But...but...I don't even date women!"

Minako smirked. "First time for everything."

"Not helping!" Usagi squeaked, but it was too late. The woman approached the flustered blonde and smiled warmly.

"I'm not usually the forward type, but I just couldn't help but notice that you're one of the most beautiful girls in the room." she said softly, her voice rich like crushed velvet. She held out a mocha toned hand, which the blonde took shakily. "Setsuna."

"U...Usagi."

"Usagi. Beautiful. Would it be incredibly pushy of me to ask if you would join me at my table?" she asked quietly, merlot colored eyes deep and smoky.

The blonde turned slowly towards her companion, crystal blue eyes wide in shock.

"Go ahead." Minako laughed. "But be gentle." she added with a nod towards the woman. "It's her first time."

Usagi blushed prettily and rose to her feet, following the dark skinned woman across the room.

"So much for my help." Minako muttered.

"Help with what?" Rei questioned, smoothly sliding into the now empty seat across from her.

It was Minako's turn to blush. "It's nothing. I talk to myself. A lot." Rei quirked an eyebrow. "Not in like a _crazy _way!" she rushed out quickly. "Just in an imaginary way, which really doesn't make me sound any less crazy, but I can swear, no crazy here! Not the bad kind, anyway, whipped cream, sure, but that's never bad, and oh my god, I wish I could just shut up."

To her supreme relief and surprise, the dark haired woman just laughed warmly and shook her head. "I knew there was something different about you."

"Yeah?" Minako stuttered, the embarrassment clear on her face.

"Yeah." Rei replied. "I thought you were kinda strange at first, hunkering down in the corner here, night after night." she slid one of the drinks she had brought with her across the table, and the blonde accepted it gratefully. "Couldn't help but notice all the cute little glances you kept throwing at me, and the more I watched you, the more interested I became." she threw a look over her shoulder and grinned. "Is your friend coming back anytime soon?"

Minako glanced across the bar, catching sight of a very giggly Usagi in the midst of a rather animated conversation with her new found friend. "I don't think so."

"How convenient." the bartender replied smoothly. "It just so happens I'm off work, and I'm pretty sure she won't mind if I keep her chair or her drink for myself."

"Keep whatever you want." Minako murmured, feeling slightly dazed.

Rei chuckled. "Let's start small."

"Small?"

"Yes. You've been in here almost everyday for the past two months now, and I don't even know your name."

"Minako."

"Minako?" she repeated, and the blonde nodded, fighting to control the shiver of delight that tickled her spine. "Well Minako, I don't want this to sound like a cheesy pick up line, but I can't shake this feeling like I've met you somewhere before."

"It's only cheesy if you say it was in your dreams." Minako pointed out, though her heart began to race.

"Who knows, maybe it was." she replied quietly. "But I'm almost sure a dream wouldn't tell me that you're favorite ice cream is butterscotch ripple, or that your most ticklish spot is your lower left side." she paused long enough to take a sip of her drink, and Minako couldn't help but notice the way her hand shook. "I also know that you love bad horror movies because it gives you a lame excuse to cuddle, and that you have a white cat named Artemis."

Cerulean blue eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock. "...how?"

"I don't know." Rei replied quietly, reaching across the table and taking one of Minako's hands in hers. "But I do know that letting you leave here one more night without talking to you would be the biggest mistake of my life."

For the first time in her life, Minako couldn't think of a single thing to say. Rei only compounded the problem by walking around the small table, bending down, and delivering the most heart stopping kiss the blonde could ever have imagined.

------------------------------------

"What are you doing love?" a golden voice questioned sweetly as warm arms embraced her from behind.

Sailor Pluto opened her eyes and smiled. "Just poking around in some alternate universes. It's rather entertaining."

"Mmm. Do we end up together?"

"Eventually."

Usagi smiled, and though Setsuna couldn't see it, she could practically feel it.

"And the others?" she questioned, glancing out the window and down to the front lawn, where Minako was making a rather large scene by proclaiming Rei had stolen the last soda, which was _clearly _hers, seeing as how she had swiped one of Michiru's markers long enough to scrawl her name across it.

Rei then shook it vigorously and popped the top, aiming squarely for the blonde.

Haruka tried to intervene, against Makoto's and Ami's words of discouragement, and judging by the great soldier's limp and defeated form beneath the ensuing dog pile of giggling girls, it wasn't a mistake she was going to repeat anytime soon.

"They find their happiness. Memories from past lives will help, of course."

"Wow." Usagi murmured. "You can do that?"

"I try to give them all the happiness they deserve."

"Hmm." the blonde replied, pressing her lips to the taller woman's shoulder blade. "Just don't forget to come around here every now and then. We have to make sure you're happy too."

"And you wonder why everyone loves you so much."

-------------------------------------------

_Notes!! _

_This one ended up being loosely connected to True Believer. Fun! Had to pull myself away from all that angst somehow. x_x_

_BUT FOR HOW LONG?? *flails*_

_Song : Melissa Ferrick - Could you be the one?_


	18. Track 18

'_Look after you'_

--------------------------

God, Minako loved Saturdays.

Saturday _nights_ to be more precise.

She wasn't quite sure how it happened, but somehow it had become an almost unspoken agreement between them that every Saturday night, come hell, high water, or psychotic minions of darkness bent on world domination, they would be _here, _safe, secure, and if she squinted, almost _normal._

"Was it your turn, or mine?" Rei questioned, giving her that _smile _that never ceased to cause her heart to wrench through infuriating palpitations.

"My turn!" the blonde chirped, rifling through her messenger bag to produce a DVD. She tossed it to the miko who caught it easily and popped it into the player.

Eyebrows knitted together as she then studied the case in her hands with a slight smirk. "Anime? Again?" the dark haired woman asked, bemused.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No, I should really expect that sort of thing by now."

"You always were a little slow."

"Can it Blondie."

As the TV screen turned dark and the player hummed to life, Rei moved to join her on the couch, settling down onto the middle cushion. Minako, perched on the end, drew up her legs, knees brushing against the miko's thigh. And just like every Saturday night before, the movie lost out to idle conversation. Concerns, wishes, just the day's events, everything was up for grabs. Time wore thin as minutes ticked by, but neither girl cared.

And just like every Saturday night past, Minako would slip closer, pushing herself through Rei's personal barrier in a way she just couldn't do during the day. Her arm would slip through the miko's, fingertips lightly grazing the back of her hand. Sometimes, if it had been a particularly tough week, Rei would wordlessly flick her wrist, leaving her hand palm up, and Minako would lace her fingers through hers. The blonde knew then that she could push just a little farther, and her head would come to rest on her dark companion's shoulder.

It had apparently been a horrible week for the fire soldier.

"You're quiet today." Rei observed, violet eyes focused on the movie they were clearly not watching.

"How did this start?" Minako murmured softly, more to herself than anything else.

The miko stiffened slightly, and the blonde felt her heart rise in a slight panic. Another unspoken agreement of theirs? They never talked about it.

Reflexively, the hand her own tightened. "The day our souls died."

"You think we'd be used to it." the blonde joked lightly, but everything underneath the innocent statement called her bluff, and the sir suddenly seemed impossibly heavy.

"You'd think, but it really changed us all."

Minako fought back the shudder that threatened to run through her as her mind drifted back to a time that felt as though it had been an eternity ago. After being brought back from the dead once more by their golden hearted savior, and the smiles, hugs, and tears of happiness had all been shed, the girls had spilt up, one by one, to find their way home in the overwhelming dark. She had nightmares that night, ungodly nightmares of hellhounds and demons, threatening to claim what was theirs. Screams and cries of cheating death one time too many, and like she knew already, her luck would run out sooner or later.

She had made her way to the shrine the next day on unsteady legs, figuring Rei would have spiritual insight or guidance, an answer to soothe her battered soul. But when the miko answered the door, her deep violet eyes only reflected her hollow pain and silent torment. There were no answers here. Solutions could never be that simple. Minako tried to speak, but all that she could wrench out of her throat was a choked sob as she sank to her knees. Rei dropped down beside her and yanked her into a rough embrace as Minako pleaded, begging whoever was listening to not let them die again, they were just girls. Underneath the power and sacrifice and duty, they were just _girls. _It was all the fire soldier could to do to just hold on and weep with her.

After what seemed to be a lifetime of tears, the miko wordlessly helped her to her feet, leading her to the living room and planting her on the couch. Rei made an off hand comment about sleep being an impossibility that night as she put on an old movie and joined the blonde on the couch, wrapping an arm around her as Minako curled up to her for comfort.

It became a silent tradition between the pair, a desperate grasp at just being normal, just for a few hours.

"It's been what, two years now?" Rei asked quietly, cutting into her train of thought.

"Not that I want to keep count or anything, but yeah."

"This is going to sound insane," the miko replied with a soft laugh, "but part of me isn't sorry."

Cerulean blue eyes fixed on her, incredulous. "You're right. You're crazy."

"But look at how much closer all of us have become. Maybe it was a test?"

"Oh my God, give me algebra any day."

Rei swallowed hard and dropped her gaze to their entwined hands. "Think about it. If it had never happened, would we be here, like this?"

Minako felt her heart leap into her throat. There was something desperately important happening here, and it definitely wasn't like the miko to just throw something like that out on the table for everyone to see. "No. I guess not." she admitted carefully.

"Still think I'm so crazy?"

"Not so much." the blonde said in a near whisper, positive the miko _must _be able to feel her shaking.

"It's kind of strange." Rei replied softly. "I never had anyone look after me the way you have."

Minako lifted her head from the guardian's shoulder and met her eyes, the violet pools no longer pained and empty. For the first time, in as long as she could remember, Rei looked truly beautiful. Without thinking the blonde leaned forward and pressed her lips to the miko's in a soft, chaste kiss. The fire soldier flushed a crimson red and Minako pulled back, sensing that this was something they needed to take their time with.

"That'll teach me to look a horse in the ear. I won't get presents." the blonde said with a light grin.

"I'm pretty sure it's, 'Don't look a gift horse in the mouth.' " Rei replied seriously, though she still seemed incredibly flustered, her cheeks now an adorable shade of pink.

"....why would you look a horse in the mouth? That's just stupid."

"And it's not as stupid as looking in it's ear?"

"Shut up." Minako scowled, cuddling up to her once more.

The miko laughed, warm and deep, before dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

"Dummy."

Minako tried to calm her racing pulse as a million thoughts whipped through her mind. Everything seemed a little brighter now, and she felt as though she was no longer on some doomsday countdown to apocalypse. For once, she felt as though she had all the time in the world, and as an arm wrapped around her loosely, she felt a genuine smile crossing her features. That in and of itself was definitely worth dying for.

They were just girls after all.

------------------------------------------------------

_Notes! _

_Stupid ex! *kicks her* _

_Stop making me so damn emo! Angst is bad! Not helping! __

_Song : The Fray - Look after you_

_I should really be sleeping. BAH._


	19. Track 19

'_Black black heart'_

"Are you alright?" Venus asked gently, helping Mars to her feet.

"He missed me by a mile." the dark haired soldier replied with a light laugh, but the tear down the side of her uniform said otherwise.

"Right." the blonde responded sarcastically, blue eyes fixed on the creamy expanse of skin visible through the shredded fabric. Her thoughts must have strayed far longer than necessary, for an uncomfortable silence descended on the pair.

The martian suddenly felt extremely self conscious, turning away from her leader to retrieve her weapon, all too aware of the eyes burning holes into her back. She sighed tiredly as she righted herself, tossing a weary glance over her shoulder. "Can I help you?"

Venus blushed faintly. "Just making sure you're not injured."

"I'm pretty sure we'd both know it if I were."

"Oh." the venusian mumbled, feeling transparent and dumb. Everything felt awkward and heavy, which is exactly what Minako had been trying to avoid. After everything they had gone through in the past month, she wasn't quite sure where they stood. They were obviously more than friends, and definitely less than a couple. Rei had slammed down a wall that all the armies in the _universe _couldn't break through, and it was aggravating as hell. The fire soldier had been the one to make the first move, having been the one that instigated the whole damn mess, so the blonde knew that she had to have felt _something _for her. But as usual, Rei was overanalyzing everything, launching herself deep into whatever dark corner she was in now, violet eyes distant as she stared over the rise of the next hill. After the things they had done in the dark, how could she be so damn cold now?

A black boot nudged the corpse at her feet disdainfully. "We should go. There may be more."

"So? Let them come." Venus huffed. "I hate running from things."

The martian bristled visibly and Minako smirked. How about that. Maybe she wasn't that slow after all.

"What about you?" she pushed. "Do you think running is really the best choice?"

"Sometimes it's the only choice." Rei muttered, wiping her blade clean and inspecting the edge critically. "And Minako? You know, it's really not like you to dance around the subject." she twisted slightly as she sheathed her sword, and once more the blonde felt her eyes inexplicably drawn to bare skin.

"Who's dancing?" Venus retorted, flashing a perfect smile.

The martian laughed. "Maybe we both are, but this really isn't a conversation to be having while we're surrounded by dead bodies."

That gave Minako a start and she almost felt guilty for eyeing the soldier up like a piece of meat, until she caught sight of Rei's cocky grin. Ugh. Busted.

"We really should get out of here."

"Fine fine." Venus sighed. Damn her. Damn her to hell. No one else could stand in a field of corpses and look so damn beautiful while doing it. If death couldn't even touch her, what chance could Minako possibly have? Lost in her own train of thoughts now, she stalked off the battlefield, seething internally. Hot at night, cold during the day, just what the hell was going on in that dark little mind of hers? She hated her, she loved her, and it going to drive her certifiably insane. Fantastic.

"Hey, fearless leader?"

"_What??" _the blonde snapped tersely.

"You're going the wrong way."

"UGH!"

-----------------------------------

Sleep was obviously going to be an issue tonight. Minako scowled and tossed one of her extra pillows across the room as she struggled to find a comfortable spot on the bed. It had been a horribly long day? Week? She wasn't even sure anymore. It wasn't this complicated before. She had been fine, settled, and rather resigned to the idea that Rei would always be untouchable, unobtainable. But ever since Mars had crept into her room on that cold night, everything changed. She pressed a hand over her eyes and let out a frustrated growl. Really, she should have known better, and if she had any sense at all, she'd just put a stop to the entire mess.

As if on cue, the bedroom door creaked open.

She stifled the bitter laugh that riled in the back of her throat and turned over, preferring to face the wall instead of the martian. "What, are you lost?" the words were sharp, but Rei ignored the warning tone.

"You're the one that always gets lost."

The mattress dipped beside her and the venusian had to repress the urge to hit her. Kiss her. No. Hit her. Warm arms slid around her waist easily as soft lips pressed a kiss to her temple. Damn her. Just who exactly was the queen of seduction here anyway? The blonde had to honestly struggle to find her voice, alarmed at how easily her will power was already crumbling beneath the soldier's touch, and she hated herself for being so drawn in.

"Rei, what are you doing?"

"Apologizing."

Minako could feel rather than see the smirk curling over the martian's lips as calloused but gentle hands drew her attention elsewhere. The room felt ungodly warm, and she had to choke back the sigh that wanted to escape. "You know what I'm talking about." she managed at last, cursing her voice for sounding so weak.

"Do we have to talk about it? You were the one stripping me naked with your eyes earlier."

The blonde grit her teeth and prepared a witty retort, but her body betrayed her, pressing closer to the slim form curled around hers. "I hate you."

"I know."

"Then why do you do this to me?"

Those accursed lips were on her throat now, burning trails of fire across her skin. "If you want to get technical, I'm pretty sure we're doing this to each other."

"...no. I'm not like that." Minako breathed, crystal blue eyes fluttering shut.

"Then tell me to stop, and I will."

The blonde gasped, her heart fluttering madly in her chest. Too far gone now.

Rei laughed quietly, and it sent tremors down Minako's spine. "That's what I thought."

----------------------

Venus groaned wearily as she pushed herself up onto her elbows. God, her body ached all over. Her gaze flickered across the bed and focused on the martian's back and she leaned over to lace her boots up. Great. Her people may be the champions of love, but when it came to passion, they had nothing on the people from Mars. It was like Rei knew exactly how to hold and touch her, driving her to the near brink in moments. _Damn her._

"Leaving?" the blonde tried to keep her tone indifferent.

"That's a stupid question."

Minako sighed. "What are you so scared of anyway?"

Rei's hands paused momentarily, and it was the only sign that her question had even been acknowledged.

Venus shook her head in defeat. "Whatever. Just go."

Mars rose to her feet but kept her back turned. "We can't afford to get attached."

"Little late, don't you think?"

The dark haired warrior cast a glance over her shoulder. "And I thought you hated me, but I guess it doesn't matter. Feelings like that can get us all killed."

Minako felt her face flush. "Then why would you even start something like this?"

A sad smile. "Why didn't you stop me?"

The blonde fell silent.

"We both needed a warm body. Human comfort." Violet eyes softened. "Only now, I don't think I _can _stop."

"Rei..."

Mars ignored her and moved towards the door, and had Minako not been watching so closely, she would have missed the way her hand shook as she grasped the handle.

-----------------

_Notes! _

_Song - David Usher : Black Black Heart_

_This song is just so damn dark and beautiful. It always made me think of the 'bad guy' in a relationship. Not that Rei is the bad guy. It just kinda happened? *shrugs* I love her! I really do! _

_*checks her inbox* And it looks like I have more requests. Let's see what happens. XD_


	20. Track 20

'Cath'

_----------------------------_

"_I've met someone."_

Rei tightened her grip on the receiver as she struggled to keep her tone impassive. "Oh?"

"_Mm." _The miko closed her eyes. She could almost see Minako stretched out on a hotel bed, cradling the phone with her shoulder as she idly wound an index finger through the coils of the cord. _"His name is Hiroyuki. He did security for a few of my shows."_

"Sounds fantastic." she mumbled lamely.

"_Don't sound so excited."_

The raven haired woman scowled. "What the hell do you want me to say?"

"_I don't know." _Minako replied quietly._ "I just thought you should be one of the first to know." _

"Why?"

"_Rei..." _Minako sighed._ "We're getting married."_

---- _three months later _-----

"What, you're not going?" Haruka demanded quietly, crossing her arms and leaning against the door frame.

"How many times do I have to say it?" Rei growled out. "No! It was a no when Usagi asked me, it was a no when Ami pleaded with me, and it's still going to be a no even if _you_ threaten to kick my ass from here to the moon."

"She's going to want you there..."

"I don't care."

"Don't say that! I know that's not true!" the blonde tried again.

Violet eyes squeezed shut. "Get out."

"Rei..."

The miko slammed her fist down on the kitchen counter and lashed out in anger, glass shattering as dishes crashed to the floor.

Haruka's breath caught in her throat as the taller woman froze, suddenly unsure. The situation was rapidly spiraling downward, especially now that that Rei's volatile temper was flaring.

"Get. Out." The words were calm, but after years of battles, Haruka could easily detect the threat beneath them. The blonde however, was not one to be so easily deterred.

"So you're giving up, just like this then?"

"I already gave up, remember?" Rei laughed, but it sharp. "I had my chance. I blew it."

The racer sighed wearily. "If you hadn't spent so much time acting like a spoiled child, _like you are now_, it wouldn't have come to this!"

The miko spun on her heels, and had it not been for her years of training, Haruka would have never seen the fist that collided with her right cheek. She immediately braced herself, the blow doing little more than causing the soldier of wind to take a step back. Rei's features, once snarled into a mask of loathing and anger, immediately softened. Her arms dropped to her sides limply as she sank to her knees amongst the shards of glass, hanging her head in shame.

"Haruka. I...I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

The blonde shook her head. "No. I pushed you. That makes it my fault." she knelt down beside the miko, wincing as glass crunched beneath her sneakers. "Lucky for me though, you still hit like a girl."

"I don't even know what to say to that." Rei admitted blankly.

"Do you still love her?"

"I never stopped." the fire soldier sighed. "Everything just happened so fast. I just got so scared. I pushed her away. I know I shouldn't have, but I couldn't stop myself."

"How about you just come with me?" Haruka's tone softened, and she placed a reassuring hand on the miko's shoulder. "I know how it feels. You'll regret it if you don't."

"I don't think I can do this."

"We've faced a hell of a lot worse."

"This is different." Rei replied in a near whisper. "I...I messed up. Badly. I had her. I had everything I wanted, but I was too stupid to see it."

"That's why you need to do this. Closure."

Rei swallowed hard. "I don't understand."

The racer glanced at her watch and grimaced. "We should go. You'll see for yourself." she rose to her feet and offered the miko a hand.

"This still seems like a horrifically bad idea." Rei muttered as Haruka pulled her up.

"You're the psychic one here. You tell me."

"I wish it were that easy." the miko mumbled under her breath, gingerly brushing away the shards that clung to her jeans.

"Here's an idea. Go change. If need be, I'll call Usagi and have her stall the wedding."

Rei's eyes widened. "You're joking."

Haruka shrugged. "I'm not really too fond of the guy myself, but no surprise there."

_--------------------_

The miko paused before the entrance to the church, one eyebrow raised as Haruka began to ascended the steps. Sensing her comrade's hesitation, the wind soldier halted. "Hey. Don't chicken out now."

"Who's a chicken?" Rei growled. "I'm just saying it again. This is a horrible idea."

"Do you always have to be so negative?" Haruka muttered, taking a firm hold of the miko's arm. "So help me, I will drag your sorry carcass in there by _force_ if I have to."

"Alright. Alright. Damn, does Michiru know about these violent tendencies of yours?"

Surprisingly, the racer flushed. "Shut up."

Rei chuckled triumphantly, but her victory was short lived as a sense of impending doom flooded her senses. Wordlessly, she allowed Haruka to drag her through the chapel, past the hundreds of bustling guests and down a cramped hallway. Her heart surged wildly in her chest as she watched her friends dart in and out of a door ten feet away and closing, and now her mind raced along erratically as the hand that had such a firm grip on her released. She became dimly aware of the fact that Usagi was speaking to her, and it seemed incredibly important, but all she could focus on was the door that was now before her. Minako was here. She could feel it. Her blood rushed hotly through her veins and her body was humming, burning and alive. All of her fears and apprehensions slammed into her, full force, and she wasn't surprised to find her legs had begun to tremble. Rei swallowed, and ran her tongue over lips that had become impossibly dry.

_Run moron. Now would be the perfect time._

But her chance came and went, the door was flung open, and a pair of hands roughly shoved her over the threshold. She stumbled blindly for a second, trying to protest, but the words died in her throat. Wild violet eyes landed on the figure before her, elegant and beautiful, looking every inch like a fairytale princess in a long white wedding dress. Minako turned from the mirror, crystal blue eyes widening in shock. Clearly Rei was the last person she had expected. She rose to her feet, adjusting the folds of her dress and tilting her head. Golden hair spilled across one shoulder, and the fire solider could swear that the heart that had been hammering so hard before stopped cold.

"Rei." her voice was warm and soft, and it numbed the miko to her core. "I wasn't sure if you'd come."

The raven haired woman struggled to find her voice and keep it steady. "I wouldn't miss it."

"I was starting to doubt that."

"...I'm sorry." _For everything.__God. Just let me say it._

"I'm sorry too." Minako murmured. "I know there were times when it was difficult to get along."

Rei forced a smile onto her face, cringing inwardly as cold fingers gripped her heart. "It doesn't matter now. You look beautiful." _Blacking out the friction._

"Thank you." The blonde beamed, and the miko could feel her stomach twist painfully. "I thought I would be more nervous." she shrugged lightly. "I should just count my chickens."

The fire soldier cocked an eyebrow. "....I think you mean blessings."

"Hush. My day. I can say what I want." Minako scowled, but the miko could see laughter dancing in cerulean pools, and it twisted her soul in a way she hadn't expected.

"Is he a good man?" Rei asked quietly.

"He is."

"If he hurts you..."

"I know." Minako cut in gently.

"As long as that's clear."

"I know you won't like him, no matter what I say."

"Probably not."

"He's sweet. He treats me well, and I think I can be happy with him."

"Well whatever, you know I'm happy for you." Rei murmured, feeling awkward and clumsy, though the words were surprisingly sharp.

Blue eyes widened and Minako's face fell. "Rei..."

The door creaked open, and an odangoed blonde mop poked around the corner. "Hey, guys? I'm sorry to interrupt, but..."

All at once, a change came over Minako. Her expression became one of grim determination as she squared her shoulders back and sighed. "It's alright Usagi. I'm ready."

_Ready? Ready for what, war? Who has a face like that before they walk down the aisle?_

Rei opened her mouth to say something, anything, but her vocal chords refused to cooperate, and she could only stand there, dumbfounded and blank, as the girl of her dreams left the room to marry another. Usagi watched Minako go, and fixed the miko with a strange look.

"Rei. You okay?"

"Huh?" The miko shook her head, trying to clear her disjointed thoughts. "Yeah. I'm, yeah.

"Come on." the princess murmured, taking the fire soldier's hand. "You're going to miss the ceremony."

She felt disconnected and hollow as she followed the blonde down the hall and past the rows of pews, mechanically sliding into the first row beside the rest of her friends. Blankly she stared up at the pulpit and fixed her gaze on the man in the black suit, who was now fidgeting nervously with his cufflinks. He was good looking and tall, but pretty average all around. She decided that he didn't look anything like she had imagined he would, judging by Minako's tastes in the past.

"Is that him?" Rei asked numbly, though she was already sure she knew the answer.

"Yeah." Makoto murmured. "We've only met him once before. He seems nice enough."

"Doesn't this seem rather sudden?" Ami said quietly.

"Minako has always been a rather sudden individual." Makoto deadpanned.

Around her, the group laughed, and Rei couldn't help but noticed how forced it felt. She twisted her hands nervously in her lap, and her princess, noting her discomfort, rested a hand on her arm.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Usagi murmured.

She tossed a worried glance back up to the front, and then back to the blonde beside her. But before she could voice the doubts that plagued her, music swelled in the background, effectively cutting her off. The congregation rose, and Rei immediately felt her eyes drawn to the only individual in the room that could make her this crazy.

She was beautiful. So beautiful it just _hurt._

As Minako floated past them down the aisle, she paused for the briefest of seconds, locking eyes with the fire soldier. Rei tensed, and had it not been for the strong grasp of Makoto, holding her where she stood, she would have caused the biggest scene these people could have ever witnessed, groom be _damned._

"Steady." the thunder soldier murmured softly.

Minako looked away, and the moment was lost forever. Rei dropped back to her seat, visibly shaken, and her stomach twisted in pain and fear as she watched the blonde take the man's hand and smile.

"Don't do something you'll regret later." Makoto whispered, and the miko could only nod dumbly.

_Too late for that._

----------------------

_I do. _Never in her entire life had two words easily caused such anguish. _I do. _Dear God, she was going to kill someone.

Flashbulbs popped, washing the room in wave after wave of blinding white. Rei stood stiffly at the back of the room, feeling miserable and dejected. A glass of champagne was handed to her, and she gratefully accepted the offering.

"You looked like you needed it." Haruka murmured quietly, leaning against the wall beside her.

"I'm sorry about earlier. How's your face?"

"A lot better than you are, I'd imagine."

"I screwed up, huh?"

"It happens." she raised her own glass and took a sip, watching the distraught miko from the corner of her eye. "Do the others know how you feel about her?"

"I'm not sure." Rei breathed. "I figured the two of you would be the best ones for advice on the subject."

"Some help we were. I'm sorry Rei."

"It's my fault." the raven haired woman sighed. "I got scared. Again."

"Hm." the racer fixed her attention on the scene playing out before them as Minako's husband pressed a hand to the small of her back, dropping a kiss on the top of golden locks as the sea of flashbulbs started anew. "Look at her."

"I'd rather not." Rei murmured, already feeling as though she were going to fry the poor bastard where he stood.

"I mean it." Haruka pressed. "Look close."

The miko begrudgingly complied, violet eyes tired and strained. "She looks happy."

"What is it with you Inners?" the blonde groaned. "She's miserable. Just as miserable as you are."

"How can you tell?"

"I've never seen anything so fake."

"That's probably just your extreme dislike for men talking." Rei scoffed.

"Just look at the smile. Look at it and tell me that she honestly looks like it's the happiest day of her life."

The miko looked again. All her years of watching the blonde flittered through her mind as she focused on the newly weds, and suddenly she found it difficult to breathe. There. Right there. In the brief two second interval between photos Minako's smile fell for a fraction of a second, and she suddenly looked much older than her twenty three years of age. The smile reappeared, and Rei could finally see how forced and tired it was.

Then it hit her, and it hit her hard. All this talk of marriage and weddings and not _once _had the miko heard Minako say the word love. _' I think I can be happy with him.' _

Her words.

' _I think.'_

Suddenly, those blue eyes she had adored so much fixed on hers, and everything else in the room seemed to vanish. The blonde _was _miserable, and she could see it at last. Rei sucked in a shaky breath and the glass in her hand slipped from her grasp, shattering on the tiled floor.

"Took long enough." Haruka muttered.

"Oh my God." Rei pushed herself off the wall and prepared to make a beeline for Minako, but a firm hand on her shoulder halted her in her tracks.

"Just wait." the blonde murmured gently.

The wedding party was shifting now into the reception hall, and the miko turned to the racer, eyes wild. "I think I've waited enough, don't you?"

"You'll have your chance. Just wait." the blonde promised. "Trust me."

"This has to be the longest day of my life."

------------------------

The bride and groom were seated at a long whit table surrounded by friends and family, and the fire soldier found herself seated at a table in the back with the Outers. Already people were rising, glasses in hand, and toasting the new couple. Haruka cast a questioning glance at Setsuna, who only nodded serenely.

Rei was about to ask just what in the hell was going on, but before she could get the question out, the wind soldier rose to her feet and tapped her glass. All eyes in the room turned towards them, and the miko suddenly had a sense of impending doom.

"Um...Haruka?"

The blonde winked slyly, and Rei felt her heart plummet. She dropped her head into her hands and groaned, "This isn't going to end well, is it?"

Michiru responded by patting her shoulder gently. "Desperate times..."

"You finish that sentence, and I'm going to kill someone."

The violinist laughed lightly. "My my, aren't mikos supposed to be sweet and caring?"

Haruka cleared her throat, and any scathing retort Rei had reserved was lost. As their table became the center of attention, she was all too aware of the blue eyes that were boring holes into her back.

"I'm not one for public speaking, really." the wind solider started. "But I couldn't let an opportunity like this pass by. Weddings are joyous times, a uniting of two people in love and commitment for the rest of their lives. They say it's a mistake you're only supposed to make once."

Her audience chuckled, and the fire soldier sighed wearily. Oh yeah. This was going to end badly. She chanced a glance over her shoulder towards the object of her affections, and saw an unreadable look cross her features.

"Marriage is supposed to be about true love, and the wish to be together forever." the blonde raised her glass in quiet salute and fixed green eyes squarely on the bride. "Minako, this is your forever, and I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't wish you every happiness."

Rei groaned inwardly. That was laying it on a bit thick. Minako, on the other hand, was starting to look rather squeamish.

The crowd cheered and toasted the apparently less than happy couple, and the moment Haruka beamed at the miko wickedly, Rei knew it was the moment she was told to wait for.

"Now, before I shut up and sit down, I want to turn the floor over to one of Minako's oldest friends. She's rather shy, so take it easy on her."

A wave of quiet laughter rolled across the room, and the fire soldier had to take a deep breath to steady herself. This was it. One shot. This was either going to be a happy ending, or the biggest damn mistake of her life. Now _she _was the one feeling squeamish.

From a table near the front, Makoto snickered quietly into her fist.

Ami cocked an eyebrow and glanced at the brunette curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing. This is going to be awesome."

Rei rose on surprisingly steady legs and turned to face the wedding party, champagne glass in hand.

"Minako." she stated calmly, nodding her head slightly at the bride. Minako's cheeks were immediately dusted a light shade of pink, and the miko was treated to a warm smile.

"Pyro."

The raven haired woman held up the glass in her hand. That smile said it all. This was the right choice, wasn't it? "I know you're supposed to drink it after the toast, but hey, desperate times..."

Michiru giggled softly as Rei downed most of her drink and set the remainder back down on the table. The party grew deathly silent, and she knew it was time to take the plunge.

"I've known you for a long time. Way too long, sometimes. You're stubborn, childish, and you seem to have this innate ability to piss me off in a way no one else can, but I've come to realize something. You have to be, without a doubt, the most selfless person I've ever met. You're sweet, caring, and you've bailed me out of my fair share of troubles. When I think back on it, every time things seemed to be at their very worst, like the very world was going to end, you'd take my hand, and we'd find a way to pull through it."

"All this talk of forever and love, it's been making me crazy. I've tried to hide it for far too long, and I know I've hurt you in the process."

Rei swallowed hard and cast a nervous look back at her table. Michiru nodded and Haruka shot her a thumbs up, and the miko couldn't help but smile. She locked eyes with the bride once more and steeled her soul.

"Minako, I love you."

The crowd burst into gasps, but Rei ignored them and plowed forward. "I spent so much time looking for something I already had, and I was too stupid to see it. I refuse to stand here and toast to a future where you'll be unhappy. It's funny. I was never looking for something like that with you, and by the time I realized it, I had already heard the two most painful words I had ever heard in my entire life."

"I do."

"Part of me wanted to die when I heard you say them, because something inside me knew they would never be for me."

"I don't know what your reasons are for doing this, but know this. I'll love you forever in this lifetime, and even longer in the next."

Minako leapt to her feet, knocking her chair back in the process. She slammed her hands down on the table in front of her, tears streaming from her eyes.

"You moron!"

The room fell into a stupor, and Rei could only stare back, dumbfounded.

"_You moron!!"_

The miko nodded. "I'll admit it."

Minako burst into laughter while her tears continued to fall. "What took you so long?"

"I've always been a little stubborn myself."

To her delight, and to everyone else's shock, the blonde ran around the table and across the room, launching herself into Rei's arms. "Moron. God, you're such a moron."

"I'm sorry, you know I..." but Minako cut her off, catching her lips in a fiery kiss.

The fire soldier was lost in the depths of something she had never known before, but the moment was too short lived, and rather rudely interrupted by an incessant tugging on her sleeve.

"Um..." Haruka whispered. "I really hate to break this up. Really, I do, but um, maybe you should take this somewhere else?"

The pair regretfully broke apart, and Rei fixed the racer with a glare that would have melted steel.

"What??"

Haruka pointed mutely to the crowd of shocked wedding guests, including Minako's slack jawed husband.

"...oh."

--------_one month later_-------------

"Is he alright?" Rei asked worriedly as her lover hung up the phone.

"What, you care about his feelings all of a sudden?" Minako teased lightly. "You should have thought about that before you ran off with his bride. Never even got to the honeymoon."

"Sorry."

"No you're not."

"You're right. I'm not. But I know that losing you to someone else would kill me."

"Aw." the blonde joined her on the couch, cuddling up to the miko and resting her head on her shoulder. "if it makes you feel better, he said he understood, and he knew from the beginning that I wasn't happy."

"....he does sound like a nice guy."

"He is." Minako sighed. "But let me tell you something. He's no you, and I'm sure he'll find someone who loves him the way he deserves."

"So why did you do it anyway?"

"What, run off with you? I don't know. I'm still trying to figure that part out."

"Hey." the miko replied, wounded. "Don't tease me like that."

"Sorry." she pressed a kiss to Rei's cheek in apology. "To tell the truth, I felt so empty inside, like my heart had died. The only time I ever felt it come alive was when I was near you. At first I amounted it to all the arguing we seemed to do, but over time I realized it was deeper than that. When I thought you didn't feel the same after so long, I gave up. I guess you showed me, right?"

"Damn right. You never did get your honeymoon though, huh?"

The blonde sighed wistfully. "Nope. You know what a sucker I am for that sort of thing."

"Yeah. I know. Let me up for a second?"

Minako obliged, though she looked adorably confused. Rei made her way to the end table and rummaged through the drawer, producing a long white envelope. She plopped back down beside the blonde and handed it to her, carefully keeping her features blank. Minako tore into the envelope like a kid at Christmas and pulled out two tickets.

"What are these?"

"Tickets."

"I can see that genius."

Rei smirked. "Airline tickets."

"To Paris?"

"Mmm."

Blue eyes gazed up at her. "But why?"

"Think of it as your honeymoon. Granted, we're not married, but I wanted to take you some place beautiful, you know, to kind of celebrate what we've found. I know you've always wanted to go there..." she trailed off when she noticed that Minako had started to cry. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Dummy." the blonde sniffled. "Of course I am. I'm just happy. I never knew you could be so sweet..."

"If it makes you cry, maybe I should stop..."

Minako shifted, pulling herself into the miko's lap and winding her arms around her neck. "Don't. Don't you dare."

"But..."

The blonde cut her off with a deep kiss, and Rei could swear she felt her heart melt just a kittle more.

"Whoa. I should threaten you with that more often." the miko breathed. Minako giggled, and Rei felt a smile tugging at her lips. "Stop that. If I keep smiling like this, my face is going to crack. My cheeks are already getting sore."

"Mmm, how about we start the romantic vacation a little early?"

"Eh?"

Minako laughed again as nimble flingers slid under the fire soldier's shirt. "Wow. You really are slow."

Rei flushed a bright red. "Uh, I think I'm getting it now."

"Good good." the blonde rose to her feet and grabbed hold of the miko's hand, tugging her up as well and dragging her off in the direction of the bedroom, and Rei couldn't help but send a silent prayer of thanks to Haruka, wherever she was.

--------------------------------------------------------

_Notes! _

_ZOMG WOW. I had no idea it was going to be this long. Whoops._

_Song : Death Cab for Cutie - Cath_

_This was so sweet I almost gave myself cavities. BLAH. _


	21. Track 21

'The Rush'

-------------------------

Rei had always been taught that the reason behind studying world history was to be sure that humans, as a whole, were not doomed to repeat the same horrible mistakes as their predecessors. In this case, however..._ 'The Kofun period (mid 3rd century – mid 6th century), is defined by the construction of many keyhole-shaped tumuli. At the beginning of the Asuka period...'_ The miko stifled a yawn.

"Wow. I had no idea she was that flexible."

Rei's ears perked up. Flexible? She glanced over the edge of her history book and eyed the giggling pair of blondes on the far side of the room, currently huddled together over what appeared to be a magazine.

"Maybe we should ask her?"

"Usagi! I never knew you were such a pervert!" Minako replied in a mock stage whisper.

_I don't wanna know. I so don't wanna know. Just ignore them..._

"Who are you calling a pervert? _You're _the one that bought it."

"And who held a gun to your head and made you look at it with me?"

"H...hey! Shut up!"

"Do you mind?" Rei cut in sharply. "Some of us actually have to study here."

"See? Minako whispered to her cohort. "Totally the seme."

The miko felt her jaw muscle twitch. "Excuse me?" Any thought of studying history was out the window now. The dark haired girl slammed her book shut and fixed her friends with a steely glare. "Do tell me, what are you looking at?"

Usagi squeaked as her face flushed a vibrant shade of red.

"Ignore her. It's nothing. Just some random manga." Minako tried weakly, waving a hand dismissively.

_Busted._

"I highly doubt that." Rei growled, rising to her feet.

"No no no! Don't get up!" the soldier of love and beauty pleaded.

"Like that makes it look any less suspicious. Show me the book, and no one gets hurt."

"...that's really not a good idea." Usagi whimpered.

"A little late for that, Odango." Rei was moving in closer now, and the girls were frozen like deer in headlights. "I'll give you to the count of three."

Another terrified squeak from the princess.

"One."

Minako fidgeted restlessly.

"Two."

Usagi threw a desperate look at the leader of the soldiers, and they both nodded simultaneously, yet another half baked plan feebly hatched.

A scary look crossed over the fire soldier's features. "Three!"

The princess squealed and thrust the book into Minako's hands, and the self proclaimed goddess of love was off like a shot, making a mad dash for the door, but Rei was just as fast, already hot on her heels. The blonde let out a cry of surprise as she threw the door open and skidded out into the hallway, almost losing her balance on the hardwood floor. Her arms flailed comically as she fought with the harsh mistress that was gravity and succeeded, tearing through the shrine once more.

As she rounded another corner, she mentally celebrated her victory at having left the miko behind in the dust. Victory however, was short lived. Out of seemingly nowhere, Rei appeared in front of her and tackled the girl to the floor.

"Wh...what??"

"Dork." Rei huffed. "All I had to do was run through the courtyard."

Minako tried to scramble away on hands and knees, but the fire soldier was quicker, diving forward at the last second and snatching the book from her hand.

"Ha! That'll teach you!" Rei grumbled. "It's so much easier to just listen to me."

The blonde laughed nervously and scooted away from the miko.

One ebony eyebrow arched upwards. "Well. Let's see what all the drama was about."

"Um, Rei, before you look..."

"Shut it." She unrolled the crumpled booklet in her hands and studied the now mangled cover. "...a doujinshi?"

"Rei.."

"....a Sailor Mars doujinshi?"

Minako laughed nervously as the miko began to flip through the pages. "It's really not that big a..."

"What the hell??" Mars and Venus. Mars and Venus cuddling. Mars and Venus kissing. Rei could feel all the blood gathering in her cheeks as she flipped another page. Mars and Venus...oh wow. She was pretty flexible.

"I thought it was funny..." the blonde tried lamely.

"There is nothing funny about this!" the miko barked.

"Well there is if you weren't wound so tight."

"I'm not wound up!!"

"The look on your face says otherwise." Minako sang out.

Rei flushed even hotter and grit her teeth in frustration. "You have ten seconds. I think that's a pretty fair head start."

---------------

As the miko tossed and turned on her futon that night, the blonde's words kept echoing in her mind. Was she really that uptight? It was just a stupid doujinshi after all. But it was one of her and Minako, and why Minako would even purchase something like that was just disturbing enough by itself. She wasn't uptight. Minako was just _crazy_. Rei growled and rolled over once more. Why did it bother her so much?

...maybe she was just a _little _uptight.

But she knew Minako could get just as uptight as she was. It was just a matter of _proving _it. And all at once, and evil plan of her own began to form in her mind. This called for an act of revenge.

--------------

"You know Minako, that was pretty crazy of you." Usagi mumbled faintly. "I mean, I know you want to drop hints, but that was kind of pushing it."

"All is fair in love and war." Minako replied breezily. "And besides, the direct approach is rather entertaining."

"...I don't think Rei found it very entertaining."

"Yeah, but you should have seen her blush! It was so cute!"

Usagi laughed. "You've got it bad."

"She should just cooperate. It will be so much easier for all those involved."

The princess suddenly froze in her tracks, dropping her school bag to the ground as all the color rapidly drained from her face.

"Eh?" Minako paused. "Usagi? What's wrong?"

Usagi could only point to the entrance doors of the school, slack jawed. Her guardian spun on her heels and faced the front of the building as well, cerulean blue eyes widening in shock and horror.

_"What the hell???"  
_

"Aie! Minako! Keep your voice down!" Usagi pleaded.

There, on the main entrance doors, was a blown up photo of the self proclaimed goddess of love. Someone, and Minako was pretty damn sure she knew who, had scrawled graffiti all over it in black permanent marker. A she stared at the portrait of herself, now sporting glasses, a moustache, a goatee and devil horns, she became dimly aware of the fact that people were _staring _at her now.

"Wow." one of her classmates breathed. "Minako, did you break up with someone recently?"

Minako twitched. Down on the lower right hand corner of the five foot high 'artwork' was an unmistakable symbol. "No, but I'm going to break someone in half."

Usagi moved up the steps and stood next to her friend. "Hey...isn't that?"

"Yeah. It's the symbol of Mars."

--------------------

And so the war was on.

Rei had begun to think she had gotten away with it. The incident wasn't mentioned, though Minako seemed especially icy towards her. And just when she had prepared herself to apologize and mend the broken bridges, the _unthinkable _happened.

She had gotten this horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that her day was going to reach all new levels of bad when she had discovered her cell phone was missing. As much as she had hated to admit it, that damn thing had become her lifeline, not to mention that it was one of the sole means of communication between herself and the rest of the team, so to discover that it had mysteriously vanished left her feeling rather uneasy.

A glance at the bedside clock pulled her away from tearing her room apart for the umpteenth millionth time. Her grandfather had requested her assistance in doing a reading today for a very important client, the woman being a close business associate of her father's. She scowled. Looking would just have to wait. She was out of time.

The miko took her place before the fire, and gave a slight nod to the client to indicate that she should kneel as well. She took a deep breath and willed herself to remain calm and focused. This had come as a special request, and she hated to let her grandfather down.

Just as she had brought herself into a deep state of meditation, a jarring voice broke her out of her collected calm.

'_Oh my God, Becky, look at her butt!'_

Violet eyes snapped open as a fear she had never known seized her heart. No. No. It was impossible! She would never...

'_I like big butts and I cannot lie! You other brothers can't deny!'_

The miko leapt to her feet and threw a wild glance back to her client, who could only stare at her in complete shock and horror.

'_That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face'_

A ring tone. It sounded suspiciously like a _ring tone_.

'_You get sprung!'_

She proceeded to tear the room apart, on a course hell bent to find the accursed phone. It sounded so damned close too! Rei's gaze dropped down to the mat at her feet and the rather suspicious looking lump at the corner.

'_Wanna pull up front cause you notice that butt was stuffed'_

The mat was hurled across the room as she snatched the phone up, and sure enough, the caller ID confirmed what she had already known.

Minako.

How the hell did she mange to swipe her phone, change the tone, plant it here, and call at _just _the right time? She flipped the phone open and immediately let loose on the caller. "I don't know _where you are, _but when I find you, I'm going to _kill _you!!"

There was only a wild bout of giggling on the other end, and the miko snapped the phone shut and tossed it to the floor. Her jaw muscles clenched, and as she began to visualize all the ways she could possibly get even, a timid cough behind her snapped her back to the present.

Her client. _Oh crap._

--------------------

"I almost feel bad." the woman sighed as the miko ran back to her room, obviously mortified.

Rei's grandfather chuckled. "You shouldn't. Her friends assure me this is for her own good. And you have to admit, it was rather amusing."

"So you planted it?"

The old man nodded. "I had to steal it first so her friend could switch everything."

"...evil."

--------------------

Days went by without retaliation, and now Minako was sitting on pins and needles. There was no way Rei was going to let this one slide, not by a long shot. She was probably biding her time, waiting for the perfect opportunity to exact her revenge. The blonde shook her head. That would have to wait for now. Her volleyball team had finally made the big playoffs, and she had a game to win, homicidal miko or no.

As her team battled it out for the top spot, they found themselves tied dangerously close. It was 2-2, and the next set would determine the winner. Their rivals had the ball, and the blonde felt that she had never been more focused than she was at that moment.

A wild catcall from an all too familiar voice caught her attention, and she chanced a glance towards the bleachers. The _entire _front row had now been filled by girls from the T*A academy, judging from the school uniforms. And there, smack dab in the center, was the object of her affections and current arch nemesis.

_Uh oh..._

As if on a magical cue, all the girls began to cheer and call to the now very flustered blonde, screaming out love confessions, while others made lewd comments and dirty suggestions. In the center of it all, Rei stood up slowly, drawing Minako's full attention.

The ball was served. One of her teammates dove forward, knocking the ball back across the net, but the blonde remained transfixed. The miko winked and flipped ebony locks over her shoulder before blowing the solider of love and beauty a kiss.

"Minako!!!"

The soldier's head snapped back towards the game, just in time to see the ball spiked downwards and drilled into her face.

--------------------

"Uggggh."

"Don't feel so bad."

"How can I not feel bad?" Minako whined, pressing the towel back up to her bloody nose. "I just made an ass out of myself."

"Could have been worse."

"How?"

"We could have lost, and we almost did, thanks to that little show."

"It's scary what an army of hot catholic school girls can do to a person." the blonde mumbled. _And even scarier that the hottest one of them all has that much power._

--------------------

The counterattack was to be expected, but Rei honestly didn't expect Minako to steal a page out of her book. On her lunch break, she couldn't help but notice the throngs of students that were giggling and speaking in hushed tones as she walked by. Something was definitely up, and she was almost positive she didn't want to know. A large crowd gathering in the courtyard outside however drew her attention, and she found herself wandering out into the masses against her better judgment. As the miko pushed her way through the throngs of snickering onlookers, she was confronted with blown up images of herself all over the courtyard. Although they weren't defaced, each one had it's own unique caption.

The one directly in front of her, for example, tacked to a tree, was a picture of Rei in her robes sweeping the courtyard. But the caption?

"_Mikos! Lesbians love them!'_

Funny. She could feel her eye twitching.

The one to her left was a snapshot Minako had taken when she and Usagi had gotten into a play fight. She had pinned the blonde, and the whole thing was innocent enough, but the bold type near the bottom screamed out '_Sex Fiend!'_

She could feel the blonde draining from her face. There had to be at least thirty in all, and she had to hand it to the girl. She was _smart. _It must have been a lot of trouble to get all these up during school hours without getting caught. Her sense began to prickle when the laughter around her died away, and she could feel an ominous presence behind her.

She let out a defeated sigh and turned around, not the least bit surprised to see one of the head nuns glaring down at her with eyes that would have killed a lesser being.

"Sex fiend?"

"It's not what it..." Rei started, but upon seeing the cold unwavering gaze of her instructor, she dropped her hands to her sides. "You know what? Forget it. Just punish me."

------------------

"I don't know about this..." Usagi squeaked, eyeing the miko doubtfully.

"She deserves it." Rei growled. "And besides, she _started it._"

The princess laughed. "You know, it's gotta be like the apocalypse or something when _I _stop to marvel at the immaturity."

"Just switch the school bags. That's all I'm asking. You don't even have to look inside it. In fact, it's probably better if you don't."

Usagi sighed. "Why don't you guys just stop already? Someone is going to get hurt." A vivid image of Minako cursing as the volleyball rearranged her face danced through her mind. "Worse."

The soldier of fire stopped dead in her tracks. Why couldn't they just stop? The situation was rapidly escalating with each prank, but the disturbing thing about the whole mess was that she was actually beginning to _enjoy _the challenge. There was just something about Minako that caused her temper to flare and drive her to the near brink of insanity, but even deeper than that was the truth of the matter. Just being around the blonde made her feel so damn alive. It was always like a rush of adrenaline through her veins, and the past few weeks had only fueled her on. She was at the point know where she knew that if she got Minako alone, she would just shove her up against the closest wall and ravish her senseless.

She wasn't dumb. She had caught the mountains of hints the petite blonde had hurled at her _months _ago, but it had taken her some time to unravel her feelings and view the situation objectively. She knew what she wanted, and this 'war' of theirs had presented her with the perfect opportunity to push Minako back.

A wicked grin crossed over her features. "Just switch the bag."

-------------------------

Minako was finding it hard to concentrate. She had spent so much time and energy on wicked schemes and plots that she was honestly exhausted, and class didn't start for another ten minuets. Perfect. She could squeeze in a cat nap.

As her classmates poured in and took their seats, she rested her head on her desk and had just started to doze off when the door burst open, startling her out of her reverie. Her head snapped up as she stared at the figure standing in the doorway numbly.

"Haruka?? What are you doing here??"

"I owed someone a favor. I'm repaying the debt." the blonde replied breezily, scanning the classroom. "Wow Minako, you didn't tell me your class had this many cute girls."

The soldier was instantly suspicious, and the attention of the entire class was now focused on their conversation.

Blue eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

From behind her back, the racer produced a bouquet of roses.

Immediately the room seemed to heat up, and Minako could feel the blood creeping into her cheeks.

Haruka casually strolled over to the blonde's desk and handed her the flowers. "She told me to tell you that these are for last night."

The class burst into laughter and catcalls, and Minako wished she could just crawl under her desk and die.

"See you later kitten?"

"Get out of here!!"

After the lanky guardian had departed, Minako inspected the bouquet in her arms. Tucked down into the paper, a bent corner of a card poked up, and after making sure she didn't have an audience, she fished it out nervously.

'_Truce? Meet me at the shrine after school.'_

Minako smiled. Truce.

But the fuzzy mood was broken. The teacher entered the room and as she began to give instructions for the day's lessons, Minako reached down into her bag to retrieve a pencil. Instead of finding the usual array of school supplies, her fingers brushed up against something soft and...lacy?

Confused, she pulled the item out of her bag and inspected it for a grand total of one point five seconds before squealing and dropping it as though she had been burned. Immediately she was the center of attention yet again, and when the teacher saw the frilly pink G-string laying in the middle of her desk like a dead fish, Minako couldn't help but burst into peals of laughter.

She hauled her bag up into her lap and dumped it's contents out across her workspace. Underwear. Her entire school bag had been stuffed with underwear, in all different shapes, sizes, and colors.

Some truce.

---------------------------

"Ah. I wasn't sure you'd show." Rei said with a smirk, opening her bedroom door for the blonde and gesturing for her to enter.

Cerulean blue eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You first."

"Oh come on! You act like I booby-trapped it or something!"

They both glared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Wow." the miko breathed. "I guess we did kinda get out of hand, huh?"

"Maybe a little." Minako replied with a smile.

"No tricks. I promise." the raven haired girl tried again, gesturing through the door with a nod of her head.

The blonde took her word for it, stepping into the room. No buckets of water, no smoke bombs. Everything appeared to be on the up and up. The door clicked audibly behind her, and she turned to say something to Rei, only to find her words cut off by impossibly soft lips crushing against hers. Her heart somersaulted as she wound her arms around the fire soldier's waist, drawing her closer even as the miko guided them back onto the soft futon.

"Oh my god. This had better not be a prank." the blonde murmured weakly.

"Hardly. I got your point you know."

"About time."

Rei drew back for just a moment, giving Minako a warm smile. "Thank you."

"For?"

"Giving me such a rush. You were right. I was wound up, and I needed this."

The blonde blushed prettily. "You're welcome."

"But you know, something's been bothering me..."

"What's that?"

"Well, It's about that doujinshi...."

Minako cocked her head to one side. "What about it?"

The fire soldier grinned wickedly. "I recall you questioning my flexibility..."

------------------------------------------------

_Notes!!_

_I was having a rotten week. Half a bag of chocolate later, I got this._

_Song : Dashboard Confessionals - The Rush_


	22. Track 22

'_Secret Garden'_

---------------------

She would never be hers, not all the way. There was something inside the fiery priestess that Minako knew that she could never touch. Even now she could see it, and so could everyone else. But ignorance was bliss, so heads were turned, and they all pretended not to notice the painful truth that was practically screaming at them.

As if on cue, Usagi stumbled, and immediately Rei was there, catching the clumsy blonde easily in her warm embrace.

"Jeez, be more careful. You're a princess right? Start acting like it." but violet eyes were gentle and soft, negating her harsh tone.

"Jeez!" the blonde replied mockingly. "Do you always have to be so _mean _to me?"

"Someone has to get you to shape up."

"Ugh! I don't know how Minako puts up with you!!"

Again, automatically on cue, Minako flashed a brilliant smile. "Someone has to."

"Well then get over here and put a leash on your girlfriend!"

The group laughed, but it felt impossibly heavy. The miko released the princess and fell back into step with her lover, who was desperately trying to ignore the sympathetic look in Ami's eyes. Rei reached out and laced their fingers together before bringing their joined hands up and placing a kiss on Minako's knuckle.

"You coming over tonight?"

"But Rei! I thought mikos were supposed to be pure and chaste! And here you are making such lewd suggestions!" the blonde teased.

"I was pure and chaste, until I met you." the miko replied with a wink. "You're just a bad influence."

"That's not what you were saying last night."

"Now who's lewd?"

"Stop. You love it." Minako stated confidently.

"Not as much as I love you." Rei murmured quietly, a gentle smile gracing her features.

"Ugh! Get a ROOM!" Usagi cried.

"Hey!" the miko barked back. "We kept quiet all the times you were drooling all over your boyfriend!"

It was barely noticeable, but Minako caught it. The quiet, indiscernible flicker in her princess' eyes. Rei must have caught it too, because she released the blonde's hand to slide an arm around her waist, tugging her a few inches closer. It was a silent game, and Minako had seen Usagi play it with Mamoru. The blonde idly wondered when it would quit being a game, because she knew that someday, one of them was going to crack, and the fallout was going to seriously wound any bystanders.

She had worked her way into Rei's heart, and it hadn't been easy, but she had done it. She was the one that the miko held in those warm arms, and she was the one that heard the whispered promises of love and forever on the nights that seemed to stretch into eternity. But she knew, deep down, that there was always going to be that one part of Rei that she would never be able to reach, no matter how hard she tried.

Soft lips brushed against her earlobe, startling her out of her thoughts.

"What are you thinking about? You looked pretty serious there..."

Minako turned her head, looking up into the eyes she had come to love more than anything else. How could she be so heartbreakingly far away and yet so close all at the same time?

"Oh, I was just thinking about all the dirty things I'm going to do to you later."

"Pervert." Rei huffed, but her cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink.

Ignorance was bliss.

--------------------

_Notes!_

_What? WHAT? Don't look at me like that!! After all that happy, y'all KNEW this was coming!!!_

_*cough*_

_Song : Bruce Springsteen - Secret Garden _

_Ugh. I'm going to bed. XD_


	23. Track 23

_'A Sorta Fairytale'_

Peace. Complete peace. Minako had always thought that times of peace were nothing more than weary pauses between some half-crazed demons bid for world domination. Peace had always made her jumpy and nervous, like at any moment, the ground beneath her would crumble away, and once more she would be thrown into a world of blood and smoke.

But now...

She leaned back against a tree and allowed herself a moment's rest, the shade from ample branches and a warm summer breeze almost lulling her into a doze. A delighted squeal broke her out of her dreamy state, and a small bundle of pure energy launched herself into the blonde's lap. She cracked her eyes open and smiled as a round, and rather dirty little face beamed back up at her.

"Having fun, Chibi-Usa?"

The three year old nodded cheerily. "Play?"

Minako laughed as the other three women destined to be the young princess' guardians joined the pair under the tree. She lightly ran a hand through curly pink bangs and shook her head. "You tired us all out."

The child nodded solemnly, and almost immediately her attention was drawn to a nearby cricket leaping through the foliage. She was off like a shot, her giggles carrying on the breeze.

"I don't know how Usagi does it." Makoto sighed. "The girl is on a permanent sugar high."

"You're just getting old." Rei teased.

"You're one to talk. You go chase her."

The miko laughed, light and warm. "Alright. Watch the master at work."

Minako watched with a grin as Rei chased down the young princess, starting a rather lopsided game of impromptu tag. Chibi-Usa spun on her heels and tore after the woman as fast as her tiny legs would allow.

"I never knew she was so good with kids." Ami mused quietly.

"Neither did I." The blonde admitted, laughing aloud when Chibi-Usa tackled the fire soldier, who immediately feigned defeat and fell into the grass. The young girl perched on the miko's stomach and cheered delightedly.

"I win!"

"You beat me." Rei sighed. "But I'm not out yet."

Chibi-Usa looked momentarily confused, but burst into peals of laughter when Rei launched an all out tickle attack on her sides.

Watching them now, it almost seemed as though all the battles leading up to this had been nothing more than a bad dream. The princess and the miko were now rolling around in the grass, and for the first time that Minako could remember, the stress and pain of everything they had been through seemed to melt right off of Rei's features. The blonde's mind wandered back to the months shortly after Chibi-Usa's birth, to the day she and Rei had decided to pay their princess a visit, only to be greeted at the door by a frantic looking Usagi with a crying baby in her arms.

"_Oh, I am so happy to see you guys right now!" Usagi cried, grateful blue eyes locking on the miko. "Can you take her for a minute?" _

_A horrified expression crossed the guardian's face. "I really don't think that's..."_

_But the baby was already in her arms before she could protest any further. Their princess babbled something out about boiling water and disappeared towards the kitchen, and Rei could only shoot her companion an uneasy glance. _

"_Uh...what do I do with her?"_

_Minako laughed aloud. "You're kidding, right?"_

_The look on the miko's face clearly stated that she was, in fact, so not kidding, while the baby in question squealed in distress._

"_Well for one, you're holding her like she's a bomb." the blonde pointed out._

"_Have you ever been around babies?" Rei huffed. "They are bombs! Always throwing up and everything." _

"_Just hold her close. You'll be fine." _

_The fire soldier was panicked now. "Can't you just take her?"_

"_This one's all yours Pyro." _

_Rei studied the bawling baby intently for a moment, as though she were internally debating. With a silent nod, she held the young princess close, gently supporting her weight in a crooked arm. The crying dwindled down into light hiccups, and then silence, huge ruby eyes gazing up at the miko._

"_She's so small." Rei breathed. _

_A chubby fist darted out, grabbing a handful of ebony locks, gurgling happily as she yanked the soldier's hair for all she was worth. _

"_And strong." the miko added with a wince._

"_I wish I had a camera." Minako teased lightly._

"_Don't even." Rei growled, but the effect of her threat was severely diminished by the gentle smile that tugged at the corners of her lips. "Chibi-Usa, just be thankful you're not blonde."_

"_Hey!"_

Minako was brought back to the present when Rei plopped down next to her with Chibi-Usa in her arms. The princess let out a yawn and tucked her head into Rei's shoulder, soliciting a round of laughter from her friends.

"Aw. Beautiful!" the blonde giggled.

The miko tried to shoot her a dirty look, but failed miserably when the child's eyes fluttered shut. Soft lips pressed a delicate kiss to the top of errant curls as a warm smile graced her features. "She is cute. Good thing she doesn't look like her dad."

Minako quirked an eyebrow, bemused. "I wasn't talking about her."

Rei blushed prettily. "Ugh. You're incorrigible."

"You know it."

The group fell into a comfortable silence as the young girl drifted off to sleep in the safety of the soldier's arms, and Minako found she couldn't tear her eyes away from the pair. She had never seen the fiery woman so content as she was now, idly running her fingers through cotton candy locks, and for just the briefest of moments, she wished it could last forever.

Rei sensed her intense scrutiny, and fixed warm violet eyes on the blonde. "Yes?"

Minako floundered, caught, as she struggled to find something to say, but without hesitation, the miko treated her to a gentle smile. "Minako, it was worth it. Everything up to this, and everything after it."

It was the blonde's turn to blush, and she had to drop her gaze. There were those moments when they shared nothing but a perfect understanding for each other, and she could swear the miko must be able to pick up on what she was feeling right now.

From the corner of her eye, Minako watched Rei tighten her hold on the girl and drop another kiss on the top of her head, a sight that caused the blonde's heart to seize up in her chest and butterflies to run wild down in her stomach. Oh God, when did she get so beautiful? And for the love of all that was holy, why was she wanting to trade places with the kid?

Picking up on her distress, Rei laughed quietly. "Jealous? I could cuddle you next if you like."

Minako flushed, but kept her cool. "You wish."

--------------------

_Notes! _

_Song : Tori Amos - A Sorta Fairytale_

_After hearing the song, this image burrowed down into my warped little playground of an imagination and refused to leave. _


	24. Track 24

_'My Hit and Run'_

_--------------_

"God, were you born stupid, or does it just come naturally?"

Minako's cheeks reddened. "Hey! We can't all be perfect like you, Miss Ice Queen."

"Ice Queen??" Rei fumed. "Excuse me? Just because I don't jump on the bones of the first dumbass that smiles at me..."

"And just what in the _hell _are you implying?" the blonde cut in fiercely, slamming her hands down on the table, her crystal blue eyes flashing angrily, almost daring the miko to finish her sentence.

"I would hope you'd be smart enough to figure that one out by yourself."

"I don't have to take this." Minako snapped, snatching her bag off the table and giving the edge an extra hard shove in Rei's direction. The raven haired woman grit her teeth as a sharp corner bit into her side.

"That was mature!" Rei barked back, giving into a moment of pure childishness and flipping the study table over in anger.

"Nice." the blonde threw back, slamming the bedroom door behind her.

The miko let out a roar of frustration and hurled her textbook, which thudded rather uselessly against the door before landing in a mangled heap on the floor. The room fell into an ungodly silence, and just when the miko felt as though she could just start bawling Makoto coughed nervously and rose to her feet. "Um, I think we're done studying today."

-------------

The rain, if she could even call it that, fell in torrential sheets. It was more like a tsunami than anything else, but Rei really felt the need to clear her head. Their fight had been a stupid one, to be sure, but today she had reached new levels of low she hadn't even dreamed of being capable of. She had a temper, sure, but was it really necessary to start pitching things? She guided her bike easily through the streets, lost in thought.

What had caused her to behave like that? It started with one of Minako's 'innocent' comments on Rei's lack of a boyfriend, and everything had just rapidly spun into a downward spiral. She hadn't meant anything she had said, and she knew Minako knew that, but it just wasn't like her to just lose control.

There was just something about her that egged Rei on, and she just couldn't peg it. Their friendship had always been a little confusing to say the least, and there had been plenty of times where Rei wasn't sure if she should just slap the damn girl or kiss her. It was no wonder they fought so much. Neither one of them even knew what they wanted.

The miko was drenched by now, but she could certainly care less. Maybe she should have gone to apologize? Rei shook her head, clearing her vision of sopping black fringe. No. Minako should apologize. If she had just kept quiet...

She slowed to a stop at a red light, carefully scanning for traffic before hanging a right. The street lights overhead cast a pale glow over her drenched form, and she knew she better turn back soon before she caught a cold. The next light flashed green and she began to make her turn, when a bouncing headlight caught the corner of her eye.

There was no time to react or brace herself as the oncoming car ran the red light and barreled straight for her. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as she let out a breath and squeezed violet eyes shut. God, she couldn't stop. She couldn't turn back. A horrific crunch, and the god awful sound of metal grating on metal rang in her ears as the car made contact.

'_I'm going to die.'_

Rei felt herself going airborne.

-------------

"_You're drunk." Rei muttered, catching the elbow of one very plastered goddess of love as she staggered uselessly. _

"_And you're hot." Minako replied happily, throwing an arm over the miko's shoulders._

"_Thanks?"_

"_Anytime." she chirped, almost knocking them both to the floor with an enthusiastic wave._

"_How about we get you home now?" Rei suggested lightly, wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist to keep her steady._

"_Oooh. You going to cuddle me?"_

_The fire soldier flushed slightly. "Hardly."_

"_Too bad."_

"_And why's that?" Rei responded absently, scanning the crowd for the rest of their group._

"_Because." Minako replied quietly. "With you, I know I'm safe."_

_-------------_

The world below her spun, and she could swear she could see the face of the driver, sharp and clear. Then pavement. It seemed to be coming towards her quickly now, looking as though it could almost swallow her whole. Instinctively, she curled her arms, protecting her face.

'_Not enough time...'_

_-------------_

"_This is kind of lame." Minako grumbled, crossing her arms with a scowl. _

"_What, New Years?"_

"_Yes! It's bad luck to start without a kiss."_

_10_

"_You still have a chance. Go grab a boy." Rei replied evenly._

_9_

"_You first."_

_8_

"_I don't need a man, or a kiss."_

_7_

"_Liar."_

_6_

_Rei fixed the blonde with an impassive gaze. Really, of all the stupid things..._

_5_

_A wicked grin curled over innocently beautiful features, and the miko felt her heart stop. _

_4_

"_No." the fire solider mumbled, knowing full well that smile meant trouble. _

_3_

_Funny, she could swear she had heard herself say no, so why was she wrapping her arms around Minako, and pulling her achingly close?_

_2_

"_Rei?"_

_1_

"_Happy New Year."_

_Soft full lips pressed against her own, sweet and chaste, and the miko felt a rush of heat and something unfamiliar surge through her, and had Minako not slipped away, god only knew what might have happened. She felt light headed and dazed, and could only stand locked in place as the blonde winked and disappeared into the crowd. Her stomach flip flopped as fingertips absently grazed the spot where Minako's lips had been only moments before._

_What the hell? If only she had more time, she could figure this out._

_--------------_

'_More time...'_

The car never stopped, speeding off as she hit the ground hard tucking into a roll. She came to a stop, dazed and winded, broken glass and bits of a headlight twinkling in the streetlights. Flying. She had been flying, but all she could see was _her._

With a shaky gasp she staggered to her feet, the pounding rain washing away the bits of dirt and pavement she had picked up. Her arm stung a bit, and upon inspection, she just had stare in disbelief. A single cut, not even a very deep one, grazed her forearm. She watched disjointedly as watered down droplets of blood rolled down her arm, disappearing into the puddles under her feet.

Her forehead throbbed, and she winced slightly. Probably a glass shard. But she was alive. How the hell could anyone get hit like that and _survive?_ A mob of witnesses rushed forward, anxious to help, but all she could do was laugh.

A sign. Someone, somewhere, felt the need to send her a sign.

Fine. She got the damn message.

-----------

A pounding on her window roused a still rather angry blonde out of bed and to her feet. "I swear to God, that better not be you Rei." she growled between clenched teeth, padding over to the window and parting the curtains.

The miko grinned up at her through the now foggy pane of glass, a bruise rapidly forming on one cheek, making her smile rather lopsided.

"What the hell happened to you?" Minako cried worriedly, anger forgotten, as she pushed the window open.

"I got the message."

"Message? What are you talking about?"

"I got hit by a car. You think that God would take some pity and use a Nerf bat every now and then, but no. When he sends a message, he sends a _car."_

Cerulean blue eyes widened in shock, the day's previous events forgotten, as she helped the fire soldier climb through the window. "Are you okay?"

"I am now." Rei replied calmly, pulling the blonde into a rough hug. "And I'm sorry. I am so sorry."

"I'm the one who's sorry." Minako breathed. "I didn't mean what I said earlier."

The miko pressed her face into the blonde's shoulder, holding her tight and breathing in her scent. God, she was so warm. "Funny thing." Rei mumbled, her words obscured by tangles of golden hair. "As I was plummeting to what was supposed to be my death, all I could think about was you."

Minako stiffened in her hold, and the miko felt tears sting her eyes as she pulled back. "Hit and run, huh?"

Gentle hands came to rest on Rei's cheeks and Minako leaned forward, catching her lips with her own.

Yeah, she definitely got the message.

-------------------------------

_Notes! _

_Oooh, it's been while huh? Stupid game, ruining my life. *kicks WoW*_

_Anywho! _

_Song : Third Eye Blind - My Hit and Run_


	25. Track 25

'The Scientist'

It was late, and by God, Rei was tired. The company's most recent intern had manage to wipe an entire hard drives worth of reports, and that had meant yet another long night at the office. She sighed and slid her keyboard tray back under the desk. She had half a mind to flay the moron, but that would just have to wait until tomorrow. It was way past midnight by this point, and Minako would undoubtedly be upset. It seemed most of their fights lately revolved around her late hours, and even Rei could tell that the ice beneath her feet was rapidly getting thinner.

It had honestly gotten to point where there was little she could say, and even less she could do to stop it now. How had it come to this? She leaned back, the office chair squeaking in protest, and stared blankly at the tiled ceiling. When they had initially hooked up, everything had seemed so wonderful and perfect, like nothing could ever come between them. It felt like an eternity ago now, but everything had been warm smiles and tender kisses laced with promises of forever. But now? They couldn't seem to spend more than five minuets in the same room without arguing about something.

She wearily massaged her temples as her memory flittered back to their latest blowout, over the microwave of all things, and repressed the urge to reach for her cell phone. Waking her majesty up? Definitely not going to win her any brownie points there.

Minako had accused her of not caring about anything anymore, going as far as to compare her to an emotionally retarded robot. To be fair, all this time, Rei had been pulling away, and she_knew _it. But things had gone so horribly wrong, she didn't even know if she could fix it anymore. Violet eyes fluttered shut. Her lover probably hated her now.

"Um...M...Miss Hino?" a nervous voice stuttered out.

She choked back the sigh of frustration that welled within her and sat up, fixing the young man fidgeting in her doorway with an icy glare.

"What?"

"You look really tired. Why don't you get some rest? I can finish up here."

Now she did sigh. "If you hadn't screwed up in the first place, I _would _be at home by now."

He flinched. "I know. I'm really sorry, but I'm pretty sure I've got the hang of it now."

"Is that so?"

The young man was almost cowering now, and she smirked internally. Good to know she hadn't lost her edge, but the joy was immediately replaced with a stab of guilt. She had become such a bitch, it was really no wonder things had gotten so sour, both here and at home.

When she stopped to think about it, Rei had been effectively killing the cheerful joyous nature that had drawn her to her blonde lover in the first place. God, she was going to have a migraine shortly. She could just _feel _it settling behind her eyes...

"Ma'am?"

Even if Minako wanted to leave, could she let her go? Would she be able to? She felt a sharp pang in her chest at even the thought of losing her. Of course not. She had just always been so careful about keeping her heart guarded, refusing to let anyone in, and her Grandfather's death had only compounded the issue. After she had lost him, she felt herself pulling away. As a soldier, she had learned to deal with almost any pain imaginable. But the pain of loss? She had never been able to handle that. It was like having an enemy that was impossible to defeat, and it made her feel so damn helpless to just sit back and watch someone she loved being taken away in a body bag.

She had completely shut down. That's what it was all along, wasn't it? Even the thought of losing someone else had struck such a deep chord in her, subconsciously she had sealed herself away, afraid of having to go through that pain again.

Her throat tightened as her eyes stung with unshed tears. How could she have let things sink to this point? She had always been guilty of holding her loved ones at arm's length, but lately, it seemed to be even worse.

A quick flash of Minako's face floated through her thoughts. No. She refused to go down like this. She would fix this. She _could _fix this. She had to. That girl had become the single most important thing in her life, and she'd be damned if she was going to let go without a fight. Things would be different from now on. They had to be.

Slowly, she became aware of the fact that the young intern was still staring at her, gaping like a dead fish. The corner of her mouth twitched up into a smirk as she leaned over and grabbed her bag off her desk.

"Good luck newbie. It's all yours. I'm counting on you."

"Y...yes ma'am!"

-----------------------------------------------

By the time she had gotten home, the apartment was pitch black. Rei paused in the entrance way, momentarily disoriented as her eyes adjusted to the room. Was Minako even here? Her right hand sought out the bowl on the small table near the door and lightly brushed her fingertips along the rim. Cool steel greeted her grasp, and she felt her heart flutter. Good, she was home. Her mind idly wandered back to simpler times as she let out a weary sigh and removed her shoes. A distant thump and light laughter echoed from down the hall, causing Rei to stumble for a second.

"...the hell?"

A woman's voice, one she hadn't heard before, said something in a muffled tone that she couldn't make out. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she fumbled for the light switch, illuminating the hall, and suddenly everything had become eerily quiet.

Her heart hammered wildly in her chest as she eased down the hallway, grasping the doorknob in a suddenly damp palm. Something deep inside her subconscious begged her to turn around and go back the way she had come, but it was too late now. The fire soldier sucked in a hard breath and threw the bedroom door open, expecting everything but what she found. Immediately two heads popped up from the bed, and Rei felt her mouth go dry. Blue eyes that had always meant everything to her stared back numbly as Minako yanked the sheets over her nude form. The unknown woman beside her, equally disrobed, looked utterly terrified.

The fire solider swallowed roughly as her vision blurred, stumbling to find something to say. "Oh God..."

"Wait...Rei..." the blonde tried weakly.

The soldier felt as though all the air had been sucked out of the room, and time seemed to have stopped. She became dimly aware of a horrific pounding behind her eyes, and shook her head slowly. Well. She was wondering when that headache would pop up. Minako shifted on the bed, _their _bed, and Rei felt an anger, the likes she had never felt before, surge beneath her skin. "No. Just. No."

The other woman reached over the side of the bad, yanking on her clothing with a speed that seemed inhuman. "I'm just gonna go now..."

"You had better. I can't guarantee your safety if you don't." the raven haired woman spoke calmly, though the hand still resting on the doorknob shook. Minako paled.

Wordlessly, the girl slipped past Rei and through the door, and some remote part of the soldier's brain noted with grim satisfaction that she had never seen someone so terrified. A young thing. Fairly pretty.

The walls shook as she slammed the front door in her rush to evacuate, and violet eyes turned back towards Minako.

"Rei..."

"Unless you're going to tell me this is a really bad dream, I honestly don't want to hear it right now."

"I..."

"What did I just say?" Rei thundered, and the very earth seemed to reverberate from the shock.

Minako began to cry, and in what had to be the hardest decision of her life, the former miko turned her back on the blonde, slamming the door behind her.

----

When Rei finally found the strength to return home three days later, the apartment was deathly silent. Her shoulders sagged wearily when she noticed the jackets Minako had always haphazardly tossed around were missing. Oh God.

She found herself wandering from room to room numbly, her mind refusing to register the fact that all of Minako's things were gone. As she walked into the bathroom, she felt as though she had been punched in the gut. The blonde's maddening array of shampoos and beauty products were noticeably absent, and the counter was now bare. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror that they had fought over every morning, playfully shoving each other aside in the rush to get ready, but only hollow eyes surrounded by dark black rings greeted her. She looked like she hadn't slept in years.

Sleep. That's the only reason she came back here, right? Her Grandfather's words echoed from a distant memory. _'Rei, if you tell yourself a lie enough times, you start to believe it.'_

She switched off the light and made her way across the hall, easing the bedroom door open. Again, gutted. What had she been expecting, really? Weary eyes rested on the queen sized bed, and unbidden memories flooded back. _Oh my God. She's really gone._

Rei crossed the room, automatically moving towards her side of the bed and dropped down onto the mattress. She could remember the day they had brought this bed home, and Minako's impish request that they break the mattress in before the frame could even be assembled. She could remember the way the blonde had pinned her down, driving her to the near brink of insanity, then holding her gently as Rei shook uncontrollably, dropping kisses and whispering things they dare not repeat in public.

Her scent lingered everywhere, and it seemed to tug at the thin thread of sanity she was clinging to. Before she could stop herself, she pressed her face into the lone item left behind; Minako's pillow, breathing in everything that she had lost.

_Gone gone gone. Everything was gone._

For the first time in three days, Rei cried. She cried until her sides ached and her breath hitched, and just when she thought she couldn't possibly do it anymore, it would start all over again. It could have been hours, or days, she wasn't even sure. No one said it was easy, that was for sure, but no one had ever told her it was going to be this hard.

_------One year later-------_

Snowflakes fell, thick and fat against the window, and for once Rei was glad that she didn't have to go to work. It looked awfully cold, but as she wandered around the apartment, she began to come to the conclusion that it was even worse inside. She had tried to change everything as much as she could, buying all new furniture and decorations, desperately trying to make it a home where she could feel at peace. But every day, every room and every wall echoed with memories. She had only spoken to Minako once since the breakup, and it was only to go over the details of who got what. She had decided to keep the apartment, against the urgings of her friends, insisting that she would be fine, and that she would be alright living here.

But now, as she flopped down onto her new twin sized bed, she knew she must look as defeated as she felt. All that extra space had seemed so pointless, and the thought of trying to sleep in _their _old bed was enough to make her crazy. She had thought that by getting something smaller, she would be able to have some restful sleep at last, but it was obviously not to be. The dreams were the worst. So many times she had woken up, only to find herself reaching out for something that wasn't there.

It was supposed to be easier, wasn't it? Someone, she wasn't even sure who, had told her that the recovery time for a breakup was equivalent to half of the time spent in the relationship itself. Seven years. Funny. that meant she only had two and a half years to go before she could find her peace.

_I should have stopped her. I should have fixed it._

Her eyes stung sharply. Thin ice. Thin thin ice. Damn, she had to get _out _of here.

-------------------------

She wandered the streets of the city, seemingly oblivious to the snow, but the walk failed to do anything to help her mood. Rei paused on a bridge overlooking the park, watching the happy couples bustle through below her. One thing she had discovered about being single? The holidays had a tendency to make a person absolutely miserable.

The soldier watched as a girl push her boyfriend into a snow bank, giggling when he emerged with a handful of snow, ready to exact his revenge. Ugh. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. She shivered slightly, drawing her coat around herself just a little tighter.

From behind an arm slid around the small of her back, a gentle hand resting on her hip. Automatically she covered the hand with her own, unable to control the wild surge of hope that coursed through her. _Minako. _She snapped her gaze to her left, and her heart plummeted.

"Michiru?"

"You were expecting someone else?"

Rei flushed, feeling guilty. "Sorry."

"It's alright. What are you doing out here? It's freezing!"

"Likewise."

"Hm." her arm lingered, and Rei found that she was in no hurry to make her move it. Something about the older woman seemed to calm her shattered nerves., and as much as she hated to admit it, she had been sorely missing another person's warmth.

"...Haruka must be out of town."

Michiru laughed lightly. "Oh? What gives you that idea?"

"I wonder."

"Guilty." the outer soldier sighed. "But I'm thinking that coming out here wasn't such a bad idea now. You look like you need some company."

Rei sighed. "I'm alright. Really. I know everyone worries..."

Michiru fell silent for a moment, and the arm around the fire soldier's waist tightened briefly. "She asks about you, you know."

The raven haired woman couldn't help but let out the bitter laugh the riled up within her. "Is that so?"

"Mm hmm. She hasn't been seeing anyone."

Rei fought to stomp down the mad fluttering in her chest, keeping her features carefully indifferent. "How nice for her."

Michiru bit back a laugh. Rei was an easy person to read, and her tough act wasn't fooling anyone. "She really misses you."

"And what am I supposed to do?" the fire soldier growled. "Just go crawling back to her? After what she did to me, I'd think not."

"Usually, I'd agree. Something like that is impossible to forget, and even harder to forgive. Trust would have to be rebuilt, starting from the ground up. But I know you, and I know her, and I can honestly say that she was feeling just as trapped and as confused as you were."

Rei stiffened. "I never made myself out to be innocent in this. I know why she did it."

"And why's that?"

"It was always a mission." the raven haired woman sighed. "Everything in my life. I've always approached things as though they were nothing more than tasks to be completed. Keep myself separated. Get the job done." she shook her head, surprised at the prickling behind her eyelids. "I guess love was no different."

The water soldier's mouth quirked into a gentle smile. "I think I know what you mean."

"How did you do it?" Rei breathed, almost a whisper.

"It wasn't easy." Michiru admitted quietly. "And you know Haruka..."

Rei laughed.

"Exactly. But when you love someone enough, you find yourself throwing away reasons and doubts. We had always swore the mission would come first, and should it come down to it, we would forfeit each other's lives to succeed. I think you know how that turned out."

"But how? How do you throw away something that's ingrained?"

Michiru shrugged lightly. "You already know. Do you remember during the battle against Nehelenia, when we were all separated? You threw away your cautious reasoning then, and trusted your instincts. Had you not, I wouldn't be standing here now."

"...love is a battlefield." Rei quipped.

"You have no idea." Michiru laughed.

"I think I understand now."

"You're an intelligent girl, and it all comes down to what you want to do next."

"Thank you, Michiru."

The taller woman responded by taking the fire soldier into her arms. "Just remember," she murmured softly against raven locks. "Love isn't about reasons or rationality. That's why you get that wonderful fluttery feeling when you fall in love, because you abandon what you thought you knew. Just follow your heart."

Rei opened her mouth to reply, but was silenced when soft lips pressed against hers in a chaste kiss. Blood raced to her cheeks as she flushed brightly, stammering incoherently, and the outer soldier suppressed a giggle.

"Wha..?"

"For luck." Michiru replied.

--------

Back at her apartment, Rei perched on the edge of the couch, anxiously clutching onto her cell phone. It should be easy, shouldn't it? She had called that number thousands of times before. One more time wouldn't kill her, would it? God, what should she say? Her heart was racing, and it was impossible to ignore the myriad of butterflies that were running rampant in her stomach. This was crazy. This was stupid. This was....

....this is what is was like when she had called Minako years ago to confess her feelings.

Back to the start. She was going to go back to when this had all started, only this time, she was going to do things right.

Without hesitation, she dialed the number she knew by heart, and prayed the blonde would pick up. Someone must have been listening, because it only rang once before a breathless and confused voice at the other end came through, loud and clear.

"_...Rei?"_

That voice. It was like water to a man stranded in the desert. So sweet and melodious, and damn, she hadn't realized how much she had longed to hear it. She struggled to gain control of her mental capacities and found herself grinning like a drunken fool.

"Minako. Are you busy right now?"

--------

The fire soldier fidgeted nervously on the couch, glancing at her watch for what had to be the fifteenth time in two minuets. It was still early, and it wasn't doing anything to soothe her nerves. After it had become clear that Minako was in fact, still single, and more than delighted to meet her at home, Rei had been a nervous wreck. The phone call had gone way better than she had dared to dream, and they had spent hours just catching up. When Minako had asked if they could see each other in person, it sent a wild surge of hope through her veins. Did the blonde still love her, after all this time? Would she be willing to try again?

A soft knock at the door launched her to her feet, and the former miko's jaw practically hit the floor when Minako entered, looking as beautiful as she had remembered. Rei stepped aside, letting out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. The blonde made her way to the couch with ease, her cheeks slightly flushed from the cold, long golden locks swept up haphazard, as though she had rushed over as soon as Rei had hung up the phone. Dark jeans hugged long slender legs, and her form fitting pea coat still managed to show off the dangerous curves underneath. Blue eyes wandered around the room, silently noting all the things that had changed.

Rei, on the other hand, could swear her heart stopped. God, she was beautiful.

"Hi." Minako breathed at last, settling down on the couch and flashing a disarming smile.

"H..hi." Rei stuttered lamely.

"I know. I'm early. It must be putting you into cardiac arrest." the blonde teased lightly.

"Among other things." the fire soldier murmured.

"Well, I hope you can stay with us." she replied with a golden laugh.

"You look amazing."

"No." Minako blushed prettily. "I just threw something on and rushed out."

"You've always looked amazing." Rei replied.

"Pot calling the fish?" the blonde tried lightly, sighing in mock defeat when the raven haired woman burst into laughter.

"I've missed that." the fire soldier admitted with a grin. "I've missed a lot of things."

"I think we both have."

Rei's heart fluttered. "Really?"

Minako nodded. "I have to admit, I was just a little more than excited to hear that you weren't seeing anyone." Violet eyes widened as the blonde reached out and took one of Rei's hands in her own. "I...I've missed you, so much. I made such a horrible mistake..."

"No." Rei replied softly. "I made the mistake. I took what I had for granted."

"We both did. There was no excuse, or reason, for what I did to you." Tears sprang to cerulean eyes. "I kept wishing that I could go back and erase it. I wanted to come to you, and tell you how much I loved you, but I was so scared that you hated me after what happened."

The raven haired woman swallowed the knot that had formed in her throat. "No. I was the one who was scared. I always pushed you away, it wasn't surprising that you would need someone else..."

Minako laughed, despite her tears. "Wow. We're a real pair, aren't we?"

"The real question is, what do we do about it?"

"I know what I want." Minako whispered, tightening her hold on Rei's hand.

The fire soldier felt tears stinging behind her eyelids and dropped her gaze to their joined hands. "Well, the smart thing to do is to take it slow. Rebuild trust. Start off as friends again." she could feel the blonde stiffen beside her, and she took a steady breath before stomping down the last remnants of the cautious little voice echoing in the back of her mind. She broke out into a lopsided grin as her tears fell freely now, locking eyes with the blonde. "Let's just skip that part...."

The blonde laughed, her breath hitching as she launched herself at Rei, winding arms around her neck and claiming her lips. Rei allowed Minako to take control, lacing her fingers through golden strands as she gently guided the fire soldier down on the couch. God, she loved this woman.

_Back to the start._

---- _One week later ----_

Haruka wandered in from the garage, absently rubbing oily hands against her coveralls as she made her way into the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge. She popped the tab on her soda can, leaning against the counter and watched, bemused, as Michiru fussed over a vase of flowers that had not been there an hour before.

"Huh. Who are those from?" the blonde asked quietly.

"A friend."

"Friend?" she questioned, removing the card nestled between the stems.

'_You saved my life that night. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart.'_

The racer quirked an eyebrow. "Looks like more than a friend."

"Jealous?" Michiru asked playfully.

"Only I can send you flowers." Haruka huffed.

"Hm. Then maybe you should do it more often."

"I can think of better things to do to show my love."

"Oh? Like what?"

A devilish grin spread over the blonde's features, and Michiru's eyes widened.

"Haruka, I know what that look means, and don't even think about it! You're filthy!"

"And you like it." the racer teased, catching the violinist and pulling her close.

-----------------------

_Notes!!  
_

_Aw. What a happy ending! You know what this means, don't you? ANGST TIME!!! MUWAHAHAAA!!!_

_I actually debated with this one for quite awhile, having like three different endings in mind and all. But this came out nicely._

_And the lil Rei/Michiru thing? I blame it on that episode of Sailor Stars. _

_Song : Coldplay - The Scientist_

_Oh, and before I forget._

_For the Horde!!_


	26. Track 26

_'Silent Lucidity'_

"Just another day in the office." Rei sighed wearily, exchanging her thick stack of folders for her bag. It was going to feel so good to get home and put her feet up. She didn't get too far, however, pausing in her steps at the anxious voice coming from the lobby.

"Can't I just see the doctor? Please?"

She heard her assistant shift in his chair and clear his throat. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but we're closed. There is an emergency vet just down the road."

Rei frowned and cast a glance at her watch. She was already supposed to be out of here an hour ago already, but something in the woman's tone...

"Please?"

Alright. Just a quick look. It couldn't hurt, right? With a nod, she straightened out her white coat and tossed her bag on the counter. Before James could turn the woman away again, Rei turned the corner and approached the front desk to assess the situation. A young blonde woman stood near the computer, looking rather distraught, protectively cuddling a tiny white kitten in her arms.

"Hi." Rei offered quietly. "What's going on?"

James jumped. "Uh, Doctor Hino. I was just explaining to this young lady that we're closed already."

"I know you're closed," the blonde tried, "but I think this little guy really needs some help."

"He's not yours?" Rei questioned, leaning forward and giving the kitten a quick once over.

"No. I found him, and he doesn't have a collar."

"How long ago?" the veterinarian asked, gently running a finger along the sleeping kitten's jaw, eliciting a rusty purr.

"Just a few hours ago."

Rei glanced up, locking eyes with the woman and sighing quietly. She just looked so desperate and lost, and there was something in those pleading blue eyes that she couldn't ignore.

"Alright. Bring him back."

"Thank you." the blonde murmured gratefully as Rei led the way back to the examination room.

"It's not a problem." the vet replied, flicking the lights on and gesturing for the woman to have a seat. "I'm Rei."

The blonde smiled crookedly. "I'm Minako, and this little guy doesn't have a name."

"We'll have to fix that." Rei replied, holding out her hands.

Minako nodded solemnly and carefully deposited the kitten into them as though he were made of glass.

The vet set the kitten down on the examination table and pulled on a pair of gloves. The cat, meanwhile, had not made a single noise of protest or discomfort, though he did seem extremely sluggish for a kitten. He merely lay in the center of the table, curling his tiny tail around his body.

"What seems to be his issue?" she questioned, gently checking teeth, gums, and eyes for signs of abnormailites.

"Well, since I found him, he has hardly moved. He won't eat, or drink."

"Where did you find him?"

"Outside my apartment building."

"Hm." Rei gently ran skilled fingers down the kitten's side, frowning slighty as she traced the lines of his ribcage. At least two broken ribs. Not good. He showed no outside signs of trauma, but she had seen just about everything involving animals one could imagine, and cats were known to hide pain. "I think I'm going to take some x-rays." she murmured, studying the rise and fall of the kitten's chest.

"Is it going to hurt him?" Minako asked quietly, chewing on her lower lip nervously.

"No, I'll be extra gentle." Rei assured her, scooping the kitten up once more. "I'll be right back."

-------

In the back of the lab, Rei let out a frustrated sigh as she clipped the newly developed images onto the lightboard. The poor little guy. His x-rays showed massive internal injuries, indicitive of heavy trauma. Hit by a car, more than likely. With the amount of bleeding and damage done, he would probably survive a day or two at most.

The vet pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers and exhaled deeply. There was nothing she could do now, aside from making the kitten comfortable. In situations like this it was best to put the animal out of it's misery, but something about the woman's face made Rei dread the very thought of mentioning it. It was no different from the hundreds of times she had done it before, so what made it any harder now?

Behind her, the kitten let out a tiny sigh as it shifted on the table, and Rei could feel her heart break. How could she go out there and tell that hopeful young woman that this tiny creature was going to die?

Violet eyes stung, and she had to force herself to blink back tears. She had to compose herself. It just wasn't like her to get emotional like this, and she still had a job to do. But as she turned back to the table to pick the kitten up, the tears fell freely.

She reached out, tenderly smoothing down a tuft of fur. "I'm sorry little guy."

Delicate green eyes fluttered open, and the kitten let out a quiet mew.

"I'm so sorry."

--------

Minako listened quietly as Rei explained the extent of the kitten's injuires, and cast blue eyes downward as the vetrinanrian explained the options available, sniffling softly as she stroked his fur.

"Do you have any questions?" Rei asked gently.

The blonde fell silent, head still cast down, and Rei caught a tiny glimmer of tear drops rolling down her cheeks and disappearing into white fur. "I've decided." she said at last, her voice cracking. "His name is Chance."

"Chance?" the raven haired woman repeated quietly, feeling her heart crack.

"Yeah."

Rei swallowed hard, desperatly fighting to ignore the knot in her throat. "Chance."

"Will it hurt him? The drugs, I mean. To make him go to sleep."

"No." the vet replied, nearly a whisper. "It'll be quick."

"Okay." Minako nodded slowly, though her voice shook.

"Is there anyone you'd like me to call?"

The blonde shook her head.

"I'll give you guys a few minuets, alright?"

Rei had barely made it out the door when she heard Minako burst into sobs. In the hallway, outside the supply closet, the vet slumped against the wall, pressing a hand over her eyes. God, why did this feel like it was the hardest thing she had ever done?

-------

Minako cradeled Chance's head in her hands as Rei administered the last of the barbituates, tears flowing as the kitten's chest rose and fell one last time. "I'm sorry." the blonde whispered, leaning forward and kissing the top of his head. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry." Rei choked out. "I wish I could have done more."

Minako smiled up at her crookedly, despite the tears in her eyes. "We're both thankful to you today, for what you did for the both of us."

Rei shook her head, unable to control herself as she covered the kitten with a blanket.

The blonde rose to her feet and tried in vain to dry her eyes. "Do...do you think I could get a hug? I don't know about you, but I'm in desperate need of one right now."

Wordlessly, the raven haired woman pulled her into a tight embrace.

It was just supposed to be another day at the office, right?

-------

_Notes! _

_Oh. Wow. I even upset myself with this one. ;_;_

_Song : Queensryche - Silent Lucidity_


	27. Track 27

'_Every you, every me'_

Mars narrowly dodged the crescent beam aimed squarely at her face, wincing slightly as her cheek was grazed. Violet eyes narrowed as she focused on her target, her face a mask of grim determination as she pushed herself up off the ground and launched herself at her leader. Venus lashed out with a right hook, but the fire soldier knocked her fist aside, using her forearm to slam the blonde against the wall and hold her there.

"Just remember, this was your idea." Mars smirked.

Venus retorted with a swift knee into her rival's abdomen, using the moment's distraction to knock Mars back to the ground. The blonde shook her head wearily as the fire soldier groaned. "Well, someone has to beat that attitude out of you."

"It's not going to be you." Mars huffed, dragging herself to her feet once more.

"You should really just give up already. I don't understand why you have to be so damn stubborn."

Mars used the palm of her hand to absently wipe away the blood trickling down her cheek and laughed. "Maybe it's because I really don't feel like tolerating your crap anymore."

"I hate to tell you this, but you really don't have a choice." Venus retorted coolly.

"I am so sick of people telling me what my choices are!" the soldier snapped.

"And I'm pretty sick of your attitude. You don't want this life, then fine. I'm sure Her Majesty will let you out. But in the meantime, I can't have your foolish actions jeopardize the lives of the other soldiers." The blonde drew herself into a battle stance once more. "You want to prove yourself, then come and do it."

Mars eyed Venus warily. Just what the hell was her problem anyway? Lately the blonde had been going out of her way to provoke the martian, riding her nonstop, and it was starting to get old fast. Nothing she did was right anymore, and by the gods, if she had to look at that arrogantly perfect smile one more time...

As if on cue, Venus smirked and blew her a kiss. Mars growled, calling the comforting burn of her flames into her hands. She wanted to play rough, then fine.

Everything was automatic as she leapt forward, and the two soldiers launched into a fierce series of blows, trading back and forth, neither one gaining the upper hand. Was it minuets? Hours? Mars wasn't even sure anymore. Time seemed to slow to a crawl, and as Venus dodged another heavy handed hit, the raven haired woman found herself horribly distracted by the ethereal charm the blonde emitted, even in battle. She found herself holding back, even halting her fist mid swing as she caught a glimpse of crystal blue eyes, focused and set in determination.

She was beautiful, but Mars had always known that. Something about her was _making _the martian hold back. She cared for her, and she would never hurt her, but there had to be something more. Mars had found herself blindly following Venus, to the point where she _had _put herself and the others in danger to keep her safe, but why?

And there it was again, that perfect, beautiful smile, even as they made each other bleed.

_Admit it. You love her._

What?

The revelation cost her dearly, as a sharp elbow connected with the side of her face, snapping her head back.

"...ow."

A light smirk played around the corner of Venus' lips. "Had enough yet?"

God, she never let up. "Hardly." the martian spat out, drawing her arms up and calling forth her flame sniper. But Venus was quicker, and in a heart beat her golden chain shot out, winding around Mars' forearm. With a hiss of pain, Mars dropped her stance as the links burned into her skin.

"It ends." the blonde said evenly. "Please, just give up now."

In a move the fire soldier knew she was going to regret later, she reached up with her free hand and grasped the taunt chain, ignoring the searing pain across her palm, and yanked for all she was worth.

The action threw Venus off guard, and she staggered forward. Mars used the opportunity to her advantage and plowed into her leader with her shoulder, the force knocking both of them to the ground. The soldier shook her head, mildly dazed, and noted with grim satisfaction that she had the blonde effectively pinned. Immediately, fists came up to shove her off, but Mars grasped surprisingly delicate wrists and held them down.

"I think it's your turn to give up."

Venus ignored the comment. "What is it that you're so scared of?"

Violet eyes narrowed. "I'm not scared."

"Liar."

Mars grit her teeth. "What makes you think I'm scared of anything?"

The blonde arched an eyebrow. "Please, like I haven't seen the way you've been looking at me."

The soldier froze.

_Oh God..._

"So what are you going to do about it?" And there was that smile. That goddamned perfect smile.

Something in Mars snapped, and before she could think better of it, she dove forward, crushing her lips against the blonde's in a desperate bid to remove that all knowing smirk. The battle forgotten, her hold on Venus' wrists released, and immediately nimble fingers were threaded through her dark mane, pulling her impossibly close.

Hands worked blindly in the encroaching dark as rough calloused fingers grasped purchase on toned thighs, and Mars didn't dare open her eyes, for fear the spell would be broken. Venus didn't fight back, her gentle touches only driving the soldier on. This was insane, Mars realized, as time wore on and she lost herself in soft curves and sweet sighs. Blood, bruises, were they forever going to be tainted? She knew this should feel wrong, but it didn't.

Sucker love.

Hours later, as she shakily struggled to compose herself and her state of dress, a gentle hand on her shoulder halted her actions.

"Mars...Rei, are you alright?"

"Better than I thought I'd be." Rei admitted quietly. "You?"

"I'm okay." Venus replied with a smile, and the honesty in her voice caused the corner of the Martian's lips to quirk up into a grin.

"Good, because I wasn't sure if I should apologize or just do it again."

The blonde blushed faintly, but ignored the comment. "Regardless, we really better be getting back soon."

"Probably."

As the pair began the trek home, Venus slipped her hand into the fire soldier's, and Mars laced their fingers together in turn.

"Sorry about your arm."

"You have to put your mark on everything, don't you?"

"Only on what's mine."

--------------

Past lives. Key word. _Past_. As more of her memories flittered back in bits and pieces, the miko found herself growing more confused with each passing day. Did it matter what she did back then, really? Were they all supposed to live on the same merry-go-round for all eternity?

She cast a half glance across the table at the _love that would not die _and bit back a laugh at the tired sigh Mamoru let out over a very pregnant Usagi's latest fit.

Maybe...

A pointed elbow dug into her ribcage and Rei flinched, shooting a glare at the owner of said elbow. "What?"

"Do you always have to be so broody?" Minako questioned cheerily. "Lighten up!"

"Who's brooding?" Rei grumbled.

The blonde took a bite of her dessert before leaning towards the miko. "I know what your problem is."

"Oh really?"

Minako winked and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "You just want a taste of my cherry pie."

On the opposite side of the booth, Ami choked on her soda.

Rei sighed wearily. "Can we ever have a conversation that's not laced with innuendos?"

"Can we ever have a conversation where you deny it?"

"Ugh." Maybe it was some sick joke conspired up by some bored deities. Maybe the attraction she felt for the ditzy blonde was _planted_ there. She had a choice, didn't she? A warm hand slid across her thigh and she jumped at the contact, slamming her knees into the table. To her horror, she had the rapt attention of every single person at the booth, and the blonde beside her still managed to feign complete innocence, batting thick eyelashes at the raven haired girl.

"What's wrong _Rei?_"

The miko swallowed hard. She had to get out of here, and fast. Fixing her features into a perfect mask of calm, she flashed an even smile. "I just remembered I had something to take care of at the shrine. I'll meet up with you guys later?"

Minako's grin was wicked. "I'm headed that direction anyway. I'll tag along."

As they departed, Makoto shook her head. "Please. They're not fooling anyone."

"Quite." Ami sighed.

"What? What am I missing?" Usagi cried.

The walk back to the shrine was one of complete silence, and the blonde was surprisingly docile, opting to follow Rei from a safe distance. Just what was Minako trying to prove anyway? How much did she remember? This twisted poisoned joke of a relationship that they had fostered was just making matters worse, and her headaches were beginning to intensify. But the visions. Those visions.

The miko wasn't sure where they were headed, and she had this feeling that even if she did know, they probably wouldn't go there anyway.

The line between who she was and who she used to be a thousand years ago was becoming razor thin, and there were times when it became so blurred she wasn't sure who was in the driver's seat.

As the door to her room slid closed, thin arms wound around her waist from behind as soft lips assaulted the hollow of her neck.

"Minako." Violet eyes fluttered shut. No matter how hard she fought against it, the blonde always managed to elicit the same response, and as skilled fingers made quick work of her uniform, her mind numbly wondered why she fought against it at all.

Soft pressure and she was falling back onto her mattress, and she could feel residual longings of another life struggling to take over. Her arms tugged the blonde down to her of their own accord, and as their lips met in a tangled mess, she wondered just who it was she was kissing, the blonde with the pop star dreams, or the blonde who died a lifetime of lifetimes ago.

As teeth nipped at her collarbone, her body shivered against her will. They were interwoven, more then she would dare to admit.

God, what were they doing?

She grasped the girl and flipped her over, mesmerized by golden locks cascading across white linen, as she desperately fought to ignore the pinpricks of distant memories. Minako called her name, and she wanted to cry. She didn't have anything, and she would be damned if she was going to give this to someone long dead. This was hers.

---------

Her communicator blared sharply, cutting into the heavy silence of the shrine. Rei pushed herself up onto her elbows, confused and disoriented in the dark. Beside her, Minako muttered something unintelligible.

"Hey." Rei mumbled, giving the girl a light shove. "Wake up. We've got trouble."

"When don't we?" the blonde groaned, pushing herself into a sitting position and sweeping tangled locks out of her face.

The miko arched an eyebrow at her disheveled appearance and let out a quiet snort of laughter.

"What?" Minako scowled.

"Nothing, it's just...your hair..."

"You know, it just figures. The first time you make any sort of pillow talk at all, it's to insult me."

"Stop." Rei replied, as a slight stab of guilt rushed through her. "We can fight later."

"Yeah yeah."

---------

"Funny." Mars drawled as she leapt into the fray. "When I said I'd catch up with you guys later, I didn't mean for something like this..."

"What took you guys so long?" Jupiter growled, tossing a nasty looking little youma to the ground.

"Had some issues." the fire soldier mumbled.

The youma head butted Jupiter, who let out a curse as she lost her hold.

"Have some more." Mercury sighed, as the demon doubled in size.

Venus cocked an eyebrow. "And they say size doesn't matter..."

"Is this really the time?" Mars grumbled.

"It's never a bad time."

"There!" Mercury cried, snapping her computer shut. "Aim for the left eye!"

"Got it."

The night exploded into a maddening display of flashes and energy as the battle erupted, and though she was in her element, Mars found she couldn't focus. Half of her attention was on the blonde currently pounding out punishment, and she couldn't tear her gaze away. Was it out of habit of always keeping an eye on Usagi?

"Mars!" Venus barked out.

The ground rumbled under beneath her feet, and the fire solider had a mere half second to dodge something that looked suspiciously like an entire freaking tree hurled in her general direction.

"Pay attention!"

_Before you put everyone at risk _her memory finished for her. Full circle, and it felt like there had never been so much at stake.

At the sound of the leader's voice, the demon turned and lunged into a full out charge at Venus, and Mars was moving before she could fully comprehend what was unfolding. With a blind leap of faith, she plowed into the blonde's side first and the giant fist meant for Venus drove her into the ground. An all too familiar metallic taste flooded her mouth as her ears rang, and everything suddenly felt extremely muffled and far away. Beneath her, the earth caved in, and above her, the youma loomed. Her survival instincts kicked in, and with the last of her energy she called forth her bow, shooting a flaming arrow through the beast's eye. Finally, the fearsome pressure on her abdomen dissipated as the creature threw it's head back and writhed in pain as Jupiter leapt forward to deal the final blow.

Immediately she was surrounded, but it was Venus who dropped into the crater. "Oh God."

"I'm fine." Mars rasped. _Just had my internal organs rearranged a bit, but I'm fine. _Her head was gingerly lifted, and a warm lap soon replaced the cold earth.

Tears filled cerulean blue eyes. "Why did you do that?"

Rei blinked up at her dumbly, and found she didn't have an answer. But the reflection in Minako's eyes comforted her. It was Minako, and just Minako, not anyone else. Comfort calling late. She swallowed hard, and fought to stay awake. "Do you love me?"

"What?" the blonde replied, barely a whisper.

"Do you love me, or do you love her?"

Minako shook her head slowly. "I don't understand."

Rei weakly brought two fingers up and tapped her temple. "The one in here. Were you with me, or her? Was I even with you?"

A soothing hand brushed obsidian locks out of the soldier's eyes. "It was you. Always you. I don't care about what happened back then. It was always you."

Rei sighed, feeling as though an enormous weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "If it wasn't for the horrible pain, I think I could kiss you right now. I don't care who's watching."

Minako laughed, despite her tears. "I told you, it was never a bad time."

------------

"Hey gorgeous, are you with us?"

Silence.

Minako shook her head and smiled. "I told you not to overwork yourself." The library was vacant this time of night, aside from the lone occupant, currently passed out, obsidian locks splayed out over the pages of a heavy history book. The blonde leaned down, cerulean eyes skimming over one of the pages not buried under Rei's thick mane.

"Twentieth century, huh?"

She gently removed the reading glasses that currently sat askew slumbering features and laughed quietly. Yet another pair, mangled. Rei shifted in her sleep, fighting to find a more comfortable position. It was no wonder, really. Slouched over in a chair, her arms folded under her head on the table, she was going to be sore in the morning.

"I don't understand your obsession with the past."

Silence.

She could wake her, but knowing Rei, she'd probably just make some half crack about resting her eyes and go straight back to her research. Crystal Tokyo was a peaceful time, for sure, but Minako briefly wondered if the visions were plaguing the soldier again. It was the only time she ever launched herself into crazy all nighters.

She tenderly swept dark bangs out of her lover's eyes. If only Rei would talk to her, but that would be a miracle in and of itself. She knew the former miko would remain silent, harboring whatever nightmares haunted her until all became clear.

Minako pressed a kiss to Rei's temple. "Dork. You're lucky that I love you."

Though violet eyes never opened, the reply spoke volumes.

"I know."

------------

_Notes! _

_Song : Placebo - Every you every me_

_This song is AWESOME. When I heard it, I immediately thought of these two, and all the different people they have been. _


	28. Track 28

'_Don't fear the Reaper'_

Mars wasn't scared of anything. At least, she liked to believe that, and she had been happily whittling away the days of her life under that absurd assumption. But now, as she and Sailor Venus battled it out against a monster that looked as though it ate small buses for breakfast on the rooftop of a Tokyo high-rise, she was coming to the startling realization that she was, in fact, terrified of heights.

The asphalt rumbled under her feet as the rooftop began to crumble under the immense youma's weight.

"It's almost dead!" Venus cried.

"Yeah, and if this goes on much longer, we will be too!" Mars snapped back.

"Then how about you stop clinging to that railing like a damn five year old and help me bring this thing down?"

_Well. She got me there._

Mars shot her the scariest glare she could muster, and considering that she was, in fact, clinging to the railing like a terrified five year old, knew the effect had been lost on her.

"Go ahead, take your time." Venus threw out sarcastically.

"Ugh!" the fire soldier forced herself to remove her iron grasp. "Fine, but you better explain to the others why you had to bring me home in a bucket."

Venus flashed a disarming smile as she shot off another round of energy at the beast. "I won't let you fall."

"Right." Mars grumbled under her breath, steeling her gut. The asphalt rumbled again, and it took all of her will power to remain upright. The monster lunged forward, and she squeezed violet eyes shut as she hurled a fire soul. Venus was ready and waiting on it, firing off her own attack in tandem.

Defeated, the youma stumbled back and began to topple right into a power generator.

"You're kidding..." Mars cried weakly.

Venus laughed nervously. "I think it's time we left."

"You think??" Mars snapped, as sparks began to erupt. The roof was caving in now, and it was only a matter of time before the entire thing collapsed or burst into flames.

"Less complaining. More thinking. We've got to move fast."

The entire structure groaned as the generator fell through the roof.

"Down? So not an option." Mars groaned.

"That settles it." Venus cried, grabbing hold of Mars' hand and practically dragging her to the edge of the roof.

Mars swallowed hard. The nearest building was way too far. That meant..."What, are you going to jump? We'll never make it!"

The blonde cast a nervous glance over her shoulder. "You trust me, right?"

Horrified violet eyes blinked back at her. "....what?"

"Oh screw it." Venus huffed, wrapping an arm around the miko's waist yanking her close. "Don't fear the reaper."

"What are you..."

Venus leapt off the edge of the roof, bringing Mars down with her as the building collapsed. Just when Rei thought she was going to die, their sudden plummet was halted as Minako shot her chain out at the building closest to them.

"Um, hold on."

Hold on? What the hell did she mean, hold on? Mars opened her eyes, just in time to see the building they were swinging towards looming ever closer.

"...you're Satan. You know that, right?"

Minako didn't have time to respond as the pair smashed through a window and into an office, rolling to a stop in a tangled heap of limbs and hair against a heavy wooden desk.

"...ah." Venus muttered, struggling to catch her breath. "That wasn't so bad."

The power generator in the crumbled building must have finally sparked a gas line, because the ruins exploded, sending debris and flaming chunks of rubble in every direction. The entire world seemed to have gone dark as a heavy cloud of dust and smoke settled over the city.

"Congratulations." Mars wheezed, trying in vain to shake the dust from her matted hair. "You just broke Tokyo."

"Wait a minute." Venus coughed, squinting in the hazy swirl. "How was this my fault?"

"I don't know, but it is. And next time, warn a person before you decide to channel your inner Spider-man."

"If I had warned you," Minako groaned, staggering to her feet. "you'd be with the rest of that rubble." She sighed wearily, holding a hand out in the gloomy darkness

"Oh God." Mars panted. "I'm gonna have nightmares over this one."

Venus flashed her a brilliant smile. "I told you Rei. I would never let you fall."

Dark eyebrows furrowed together in disbelief as she took the proffered hand, clambering to her feet. "V-Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"You're insane."

Minako stood silent, shocked for a moment, before bursting into peals of laughter. Rei could only stare back at her and sigh before joining in as well. Police sirens began to blare from all corners, and the soldiers took it as their cue to depart.

Gingerly, Venus grasped Mars' arm and threw it over her shoulders.

"Thank you." Rei mumbled gratefully, meaning more than what she led on.

Minako grinned. "No problem. This time though, we take the stairs."

--------------

_Notes! _

_Woot. All those snippets on my hard drive were finally put to good use. _

_Song : Blue Oyster Cult - Don't fear the Reaper_

_And look!! Not a scrap of angst in sight!!_


	29. Track 29

'_The face that launched 1000 shits'_

"Hey, where is everyone?" Haruka called, shutting the door behind her and tossing her jacket on the back of a nearby chair.

"In here." Rei replied absently, scrubbing viciously at a plate in the sink.

"Ah." The sandy blonde made her way into the kitchen, rooting around in the fridge for a beer. "Where's my sister?"

A handful of silverware clattered nosily in the sink. "Sleeping."

"At this hour?" Haruka shut the fridge and leaned against the countertop, watching her roommate attack a pan with renewed vigor. "Odd. Minako's such a night owl."

Rei flinched visibly and the blonde cocked an eyebrow.

"...you alright over there?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine."

"Did she enjoy the tour of the city?"

"Huh?" the dark haired woman shifted restlessly in place. "Oh. Yeah. We had fun."

"...Rei." Haruka stated evenly.

"What? I didn't do anything! Best behavior, like I promised!"

"Right." the blonde replied, picking up her bottle once more and heading for the living room.

Rei let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and dropped her head against the edge of the sink. Good God, that was terrifying.

"Hey Rei?" her roommate called from the living room.

Rei jumped. "Y...yeah?"

Haruka shook her head and popped the cap on her beer. "...you know she's only sixteen, right?"

The resounding crash of glass dishes against hard tiled flooring was the only response the blonde needed.

'_Oh shit...'_

--------------

_Notes! _

_LOL! JAILBAIT!_

_Song : Death cab for cutie - The face that launched 1000 shits_

_Short and fun. Nothing wrong with that. _


	30. Track 30

_'Her Morning Elegance'_

---------------------------

Yuuichiro fidgeted nervously, unsure how to proceed. Before him, Rei remained locked in position, kneeling before the sacred fire, violet eyes sharp and focused on whatever images the flames played for her and her alone. It had been _hours,_ but still the girl refused to yield, and she still sat, as stiff and as tense as she had been the moment she started.

He coughed. "Uh, Rei? Maybe you should take a break?"

Silence. It was like he wasn't even in the room.

He sighed and shoved his unruly crop of brown hair out of his eyes. He had lived here at the shrine with her for what, years now? And yet, he had no idea what could possibly be going on in her mind. She was impossible to read, and even tougher to get close to, but he refused to give up. He had learned her patterns, her expressions, her reactions, but her thoughts?

"Rei." A little louder and firmer this time.

Nothing.

He wasn't stupid, though it was much easier to pretend to be. He pretended not to notice the nights she limped home, bleeding and bruised, sneaking into her room to avoid questions. He pretended not to notice how all the times strange creatures showed up around the shrine, a crazy flame wielding soldier appeared and drove the beasts back, while Rei mysteriously vanished. He pretended not to notice that whenever bad things happened, the miko and her fairly strange group of friends always happened to be together, and the bad things just _happened_ to go away.

He wasn't stupid.

She was fighting for her life, every second of every day, and he could only stand back and watch.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

He'd be better off just talking to himself.

He made coffee in the morning, like all the mornings before. It had become a ritual of sorts, and right on schedule, here came the miko, already dressed in her robes, eyes vacant and hollow. Today they were bloodshot and weary, a sign that she had been awake all night. She accepted the mug he handed her with a dull nod, wrapping her hands around the ceramic in an attempt to warm her chilled bones.

"Long night?" he tried.

"Mm."

"Need help with anything today?"

"No."

"Rei, you know, you really shouldn't push yourself..."

The barest of glances. "I'm fine."

"A...are you sure?" he stammered. So much to say, so much he couldn't say. Distant thunder boomed, and the man jumped at the sound. Rain pattered against the roof, but she was already lost in thought, oblivious to him once again. The room fell silent, and he could only watch her watch the rain.

She rarely smiled, and even then it was almost always forced, even pained. But still, even now, she was impossibly beautiful. He shook his head, raising his own mug to his lips. Maybe he was stupid. How long would he pine over a girl who wouldn't even look his way? There was just something about her that made him want to _try. _

_Fighting for her life, every day, and nobody knows._

"Helloooo? Anyone here?"

Yuuichiro quirked an eyebrow. What a day for a visitor. Rei remained transfixed, lost in the rain. He shook his head and set his cup down.

"In here."

Immediately, a tousled blonde head poked around the corner, it's owner flashing the man a charming smile. "Good morning!"

He gave Minako a brief wave and a lopsided grin. Of all the people Rei could have surrounded herself with, this one baffled him. So upbeat and peppy, all sparkles and smiles. It was just so _anti-Rei_.

"Wow. Up before noon. Must be the apocalypse." Rei commented dryly, without so much as a glance.

"And I see you're just your usual charming self." the blonde laughed.

"Mm."

"Honestly Yuuichiro, I don't know how you put up with her all the time."

He could only shrug helplessly. Experience had taught him to stay out of the line of fire.

"Funny, I was just thinking that." the miko quipped.

"Harsh." Minako sighed, tossing damp locks over her shoulder.

The man cocked his head as Rei shifted in her chair at last, locking eyes with the petite blonde. Something, something was different now, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Even after all these years of Rei watching, she would do something that would completely surprise him. Like now. Violet orbs that had been so dead and lifeless moments ago were sharp and clear, and he could see the faintest of smiles quirking around her lips.

"So what do you want? I'm pretty sure you didn't drag yourself out of bed in this wonderful weather to jog all the way down here and annoy the hell out of me."

Minako stuck out her tongue. "Maybe I did. You never know."

The miko smirked. "True. I don't think I'd put it past you."

"Actually, there _is _something I want from you."

"Shocker." Rei sighed.

"No." Minako replied, holding up a hand, and tucking down her ring finger, curling her thumb over it and leaving the other fingers extended. "_This _is a shocker."

"...I don't even want to know, do I?"

"I'm sure Yuuichiro knows what it means." the blonde replied coyly.

"Leave me out of this." he pleaded weakly, a light blush staining his cheeks.

"Ugh, I knew it had to be something vulgar." Rei muttered tiredly. "So what do you want?"

The blonde crossed the room purposefully, her features a mask of seriousness as she approached the table, stooping down until she was eye level with the miko.

Rei flinched and Yuuichiro almost choked on his coffee. Rei? Nervous? This was _definitely _new.

"What?" the miko questioned warily, leaning back a few inches.

"I know something has been bothering you," Minako started, "so I'm here to do my God given duty as your friend to help you through this crisis."

"Cr...crisis?" Rei stammered.

"Hey, when you're all dark and broody, I'm sure _everything _is a crisis." Minako breezed.

"Wait just a damn minute! What do you _mean _dark and broody?" the miko snapped. "You just show up here, acting like a..."

She was cut off, silenced when a Tootsie Pop was unceremoniously crammed into her mouth.

"...mmpf?"

"There! Now don't you feel better?"

Yuuichiro took a step back as the miko's face flushed a vibrant shade of red. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. She was going to blow. He would need tweezers to pick up the pieces of the poor dumb blonde standing in front of him, and boy, would there be a mess to sweep up later...

Rei yanked the lollipop out of her mouth as her eyes flashed a dangerous shade of hazy violet, slamming her hands down on the table, knocking her chair back in the process.

"You..."

Minako beamed.

"You just..."

Now would be a _great _time to run for cover, Yuuichiro decided.

But the miko looked down at the sucker still curled in her fingers, and back up at Minako, still grinning impishly, drenched from her walk in the rain, blonde hair damp and limp over her shoulders, and she just couldn't help it. Rei's shoulders began to shake with what first looked like rage to the man as she squeezed her eyes shut, but as she clamped her free arm over her stomach and bowed her head, he realized she was actually _laughing. _Not just any laughter, but the gut busting kind as she sank to her knees, tears forming around the corners of her eyes.

"Mission accomplished!" the blonde announced proudly, flashing Yuuichiro a V for victory sign.

"Y...yeah." he admitted, still bewildered.

Rei's laughter subsided as she shook her head, still wearing a wide grin. "You're ridiculous."

"I get that alot." Minako replied sweetly, dropped to the floor beside her and pulling the miko into a loose hug. "Don't hold it in for so long next time, okay? It's not good for you."

"I know, I know. Thank you." Rei replied sincerely, as poor Yuuichiro could only stand, slack jawed. Minako had just done in two minuets what he had been unable to do in _years. _

Rei was fighting for her life, every minute of every day, but she wasn't alone, not by a long shot. He decided it was definitely time to retreat now and give them a few minutes, opting to busy himself with matters on the other side of the shrine. He couldn't compete with _that. _No way. Just Minako's very presence seemed to breathe life into the miko, and he would be stupid to even try. He grinned as he picked up his broom.

If Rei was going to laugh like that all the time around her, losing wasn't that bad after all.

----------------------------------

_Notes! _

_I heart Tootsie Pops. XD _

_Song : Oren Lavie - Her Morning Elegance_

_How long is this fic going to be? Jeez!  
_


	31. Track 31

_'Danger Zone'_

_-------------------------_

Light eyebrows furrowed, normally angelic features now a mask of worry and concern. She checked her communicator for what had to be the eight hundredth time, simultaneously flipping open her cell phone and speed dialing the number she already knew by heart. Just like before, it jumped straight to voicemail, though Rei's soothing voice over the recording failed to calm her battered nerves.

Her fingers clamped firmly around her phone as she struggled to keep the shaking out of her voice, swallowing hard and forcing herself to remain focused. "H...hey. I don't know where you are, or what's going on, but I'm worried about you. Call me back?"

_Please._

She snapped the phone shut, exhaling slowly. This wasn't like Rei at all. She was so beyond late at this point, having never come home from work, and it made Minako's stomach twist into knots as her mind rapidly ran through every possible scenario. Maybe she got into an accident? Maybe there was a demon she had tried to combat alone?

Or maybe she was lying dead in a ditch somewhere, like her mother had always scolded Minako about whenever she had been late.

No. Now she was just being stupid. There had to be a perfectly good excuse, and she was just too damn spastic right now to think clearly. She laughed aloud, a little too loudly apparently, judging by the looks from passing strangers. Her phone chimed, and she fumbled wildly with the device, nearly dropping it in the process.

"Hello?" she breathed out in a rush, anticipation needling her heart and her nerves.

"Minako, I just got your message." Usagi's voice chirped back at her. "Rei's here with me, at the shrine."

_Shrine? _

Dimly, Minako recalled a conversation with her girlfriend earlier in the week. Rei's grandfather had fallen ill, and the former miko had taken it upon herself to fulfill his duties plus her own to help carry the load.

"Oh thank God. I got so worried when she never came home!"

"Yeah," the princess replied quietly. "I think she overdid it a bit. She's out cold."

"That dork." Minako muttered, relief settling in. "I'm not too far. I'll head out that way."

-------------------

As she ascended the mountain of stairs, the blonde's mind wandered back to the heady and tumultuous days when she had finally worked up the nerve and the courage to tell Rei how she felt about her. It had been a slow courtship, because for being so damn fiery and quick footed, the fire soldier was extremely cautious when it came to her heart. It had been both awkward and sweet all at the same time, as the miko had become impossibly shy around her, and it had taken forever to crack through the many walls Rei had built. But here they were, five years later, very much in love and living together in a nice quiet little apartment.

She eased her way through the front door in the dark, trailing her fingers along the wall as she made her way to Rei's old bedroom with the ease of familiarity. How long had it been since they had all been here together? Months? Years?

A low light shone from the end of the narrow hall, the door halfway open. She opened her mouth to announce her presence, and immediately clamped it shut at the sight before her. The old room had been redone since Rei's departure from the shrine, the original bed and her possessions long since gone. In it's place was a lone couch, should Rei ever get into a fight with her lover, as her grandfather had put it.

Usagi was nestled into the far corner of the sofa, head bent and eyes cast downwards. Rei was draped across the rest of the couch, her head burrowed down into Usagi's lap, and looking completely dead to the world. Minako felt her chest inexplicably tighten at the sight of the princess' fingers threading through obsidian hair, tenderly brushing away stray locks that drifted across sleeping features.

_What?_

She tried to speak, to say something, _anything_, but the words wouldn't come. A ghost of an all too familiar feeling, long since buried, rose to forefront of her mind, voicing doubts that had plagued her for years.

_She's not happy with you._

_Never has been._

Minako took an unconscious step back, knocking against the end table outside the doorway and sending the vase resting there crashing to the floor. Her heart slammed against her ribcage at the sound as her eyes snapped forward to lock with sharp crystal blue.

"Mina?" The hand sweeping through her lover's mane halted. "How long have you been there?"

The blonde froze, feeling as though _she _had been the one caught doing something wrong and struggled to find her voice. "Uh..."

Her princess fixed her with a look of grave concern, but kept her voice soft. "Are you alright?"

_No. _

"Yeah. I'm fine." she replied, forcing a bright smile, silently urging her legs to work again.

"She's been out for a few hours now." Usagi said with a soft grin. "Even after all this time, she still won't listen to anyone..."

"She'll always be like that." Minako agreed, entering the room at last and dropping to her knees in front of the pair, suddenly feeling awkward and clumsy.

Usagi seemed to pick up on her sense of unease, and shifted slightly. "I uh, I didn't mean for her to, you know." she stammered with a light shrug of her shoulders. "It just kinda happened."

A hideous knot formed in the soldier's throat as venom laced her stomach, threatening to edge into her voice. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"But..."

"I said it's nothing." Minako replied, a little firmer, keeping her eyes on Rei as she timidly reached forward, resting the palm of her hand on the fire soldier's cheek. She really didn't have the energy to deal with this right now. Scratch that. She was pretty sure she would _never_ have the energy to deal with this.

"Rei?"

_Talk about your warning signs._

"Come on babe." she tried again, gently brushing her thumb across smooth features. "Let's get you home."

Violet eyes cracked open, confused and muddled in her groggy state. "...uh?"

"Exactly." Minako laughed lightly. "Come on."

"Mina?"

"Who else would it be?" she asked sweetly, noting Usagi's almost invisible flinch. "And I'm sure a certain someone would like to get back to her husband right about now."

Dark eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "...uh?"

_She's cute. God help me, she's just so damn cute._

The light of realization slowly began to dawn, and had she not been so unfathomably upset, Minako would have died laughing. Rei's eyes widened, having finally caught on to her less that stellar position and bolted straight upright, missing Usagi's face by mere inches. In her hastened rush to move, explain herself, and amend the situation all at once, coordination left her completely and had it not been for Minako's quick reflexes, the former miko would have been facedown on the floor.

"Smooth babe. Very smooth."

--------------------

_We're in a mess._

Her eyes flickered over her lover's bare back as Rei sleepily rummaged through one of the drawers, searching for a t-shirt. She wanted to ask, she wanted to know, but the words crawled up into her throat and died there when Rei flashed her a lopsided grin.

"Sorry for worrying you."

"No worries here." Minako replied smoothly, though her returned smile was shaky at best.

The fire solider fixed her with a doubtful look. "...what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that." Rei sighed, flipping dark hair out of the collar of her shirt. "I'd like to think that I know you by now."

_Do I even know you?_

Minako sunk down onto the mattress, balling her hands into fists. "I just..."

The fire soldier moved across the room, kneeling in front of Minako and taking hold of her hands. "Look, whatever it is, talk to me about it. Please. It won't do any good if you don't say anything."

It was funny. Here, like this, she felt alone. She just couldn't shake the feeling that whatever happened next would reshape the entire future of their relationship, if there even was one.

She dropped her gaze. Those violet eyes just hurt too much. "You love her." Her words were soft, and it wasn't a question, or a statement, but almost a flat out accusation.

Rei stiffened, the hold on her hands tightening. "We all do."

"No Rei, not like you do."

Her silence was the only confirmation Minako needed at that point as she squeezed her eyes shut, feeling impossibly old. Why now? Why this late? This seemed rather important, perhaps something the fire soldier should have mentioned when they had _started_ their relationship.

But to get a confession now? Like this?

"I'm not perfect and I never pretended to be." Rei started, her voice rough. "I can't lie to you, I haven't yet, and I'm not going to start now."

"That's a damn lie right there!" Minako cried, shaky and broken as tears stung her eyes. "How can you tell me that all the time we've spent together, all the things we've done together, every time you held me, that you were thinking of me and _only _me?"

It happened so quick. In one fluid motion Rei closed the distance between them, crushing her lips against Minako's as arms wound around her, pushing them both down on the bed.

_A mess. God. A mess._

Fingers tangled in her hair and burned pure fire across her skin, and it was all so messed up, ugly and perfect, beautifully bold even as it broke her heart and Rei murmured things that would make her body flush under different circumstances. Somewhere in the jumbled mess of kisses and limbs, tears fell, and Minako lost her grasp on what is, was, and should be.

"Mina?"

_Don't. Please. Just don't._

But the former miko could be so damn convincing as lips brushed her earlobe and the arms around her tightened. "It was always you. Always. I may love her, but I will _always _love you so much more."

Rei's ghosts were heavy, and now they were Minako's too, but she had known that all along, hadn't she?

--------------------------

_Notes! _

_Little angsty there, huh? Weird, considering the song is kinda peppy. Nice happy beat, but the lyrics? Jeez. I blame it on my new mp3 player. It likes to confuse me. _

_Relationships SUCK. *cough*  
_

_Song : Gwen Stefani - Danger Zone _


	32. Track 32

'_Modern Romance'_

------------

She wasn't jealous.

Not_ really. _

She was always one who enjoyed her peace and quiet, preferring the stillness of the shrine to all this _mess. _The constant drone of endless voices, music that was way too loud, the throngs of people, massed together in a space that was way too small, pushing each other, yelling to make themselves heard over a din of their own making.

Rei shook her head. When had she started to sound like an old lady? From the flat behind her was the unmistakable sound of an object, something _expensive _probably_, _knowing the owner, shattering on the hardwood floor.

Scratch that. When had she started to _feel _like an old lady?

_Whatever. _

The miko crossed her arms over the railing and leaned forward, sucking in a lungful of crisp night air, and wondered for the seventy eighth time why she was even here to begin with. She hated parties. She hated noise. She hated all these people pushing and pulling and clambering for a chance to speak with or even just catch a glance of the country's number one idol.

Minako could have it. Her fame and her fans and the noise. She could have it all.

The skin on the nape of her neck prickled, and she knew without turning around that the blonde was close by.

Sure enough, there was a soft padding of footsteps only audible when the glass door slid shut behind the idol, and immediately warm arms slid around the miko's waist as Minako leaned forward, pressing herself against Rei's back. She giggled, soft and light, before brushing a ghost of a kiss against her earlobe.

"There you are."

Unfazed, the miko remained locked in place. "You smell like cigarettes."

"I haven't been smoking."

"Right."

One of Minako's hands dipped a little lower, and now her thumb was lazily tracing invisible patterns over the waistline of her jeans.

Rei stiffened slightly. "Can I help you?"

There was a throaty laugh, almost a purr, and lips were now on her neck. "I think you can."

Violet eyes fluttered shut, and it was almost impossible to fight back now. Madness. Sheer madness, and she put herself here every single time. Honestly, she was no better than any of the other people inside. Hanging out and clinging on, desperate for a few moments of the idol's attention.

How long had they been like this? What was _this _anyway? Friends? Lovers?

"You should stop. We're going to have an audience soon." Someone's voice. Hers?

"Let them watch."

And now her jeans were undone.

"I'd rather not."

Another giggle. "I could kick them out..."

Rei gasped, any reply she may have had slamming to a grinding halt as skilled fingers stole away what little sanity she had left.

"And you wanted me to stop?" Minako breathed , lips curling into a grin when the miko whimpered and pressed back against her. "It certainly doesn't _feel _like you want me to stop."

"P...please." Rei tried desperately, as any trace of coherent thought now dwindled away into oblivion.

This was insanity. Honestly, what could Minako be thinking right now? She had to be one of the most famous people in Japan right now, _the _most famous, most likely, and here she was pulling a stunt like this. Anyone could walk out here, and it would be front page scandal for sure. Why? Why go through all the stress, work, and heartache to get to the top, just to throw it away for a few moments of...whatever this was.

Love?

No.

This wasn't love. It couldn't be.

From inside the sprawling apartment came another loud crash, and the blonde immediately darted away, jumping back and releasing her hold. For a few completely mind numbing seconds, Rei could never remember feeling so cold.

Minako laughed sheepishly as the miko glowered, fixing her state of dress and giving the soldier of love a look that would have killed a lesser being.

"Satisfied?"

The blonde cocked an eyebrow and blew the raven haired woman a kiss. "Never."

Rei wasn't so cold anymore, in fact, she was sure her blood was about ready to boil. "What the hell are you doing anyway?"

The idol was completely oblivious to the warning tone and offered a grin. "Takes two, babe."

"Don't call me that."

"Hey, I didn't mean anything by it..." Minako tried, smile fading.

"Don't you think that's the root of the problem?" Rei sighed wearily.

But the blonde had apparently recovered from the earlier interruption, and had moved back into the miko's personal space. A warm hand tugged on her wrist, and before she could think better of it or even point out that this was wrong, _really _wrong, she was pulled into the idol's embrace. Candy coated lips tangled up with hers, and everything became a blur.

_I was wrong. It never lasts._

Rei allowed herself to be led through the apartment, past the throngs of people and chaos, past the vanity wall, as Minako called it, and a flash of a framed album (gone platinum! she would say, with a wink and a pose) caught violet eyes.

_Imitation. _

_Who would name an album that? _

That melodious voice was at her ear again as they stumbled through a bedroom door, tripping over each other in the dark. "This isn't a fairy tale, you know."

_Imitation?_

Rei moved now, intoxicated on the heady scent that was the honey blonde and her own frustrations, and soon all of the idol's giggles were transformed into breathy sighs and faint whimpers, desperate to keep quiet despite all the noise just past the door, and for once, _just for once, _she wanted nothing more than to hear Minako scream.

Nails dug into her back, seeking purchase, and Rei's name tumbled from her lips, all beautiful and sweet and _wrong._ Fingers tangle in her hair now, tugging even as her lithe form shakes, closing crystal blue eyes and gasping and she gives over control.

_No fairytale. _

Her fingers curl inside and now perfectly curved hips are pushing up, and rules be damned, Rei darts in and sucks on the pulse point of her neck, and god help her, for one that likes the quiet so damned much, she really shouldn't enjoy a scream like that.

--------------------------------------

_Notes!_

_Song: Yeah yeah yeahs - Modern Romance_

_Yay! Been a little while, huh? Thought I'd throw y'all a slightly smutty treat. _

_Anywho! So, I have all these requests now. I went and downloaded __every single song__, and as a result, I have like a gajillion stories all started. Maybe I can finish them at a quicker pace, yeah? _


	33. Track 33

'_Unlike Me'_

---------------------------------

"I'm sorry."

The words were out, against her better judgment, tumbling from cold lips automatically before she could stop them. Sorry. She was _always _sorry.

Minako said nothing in reply, opting instead to fidget with the buttons on the car stereo. Her blonde hair hung limply down her back, blue eyes distant and cloudy, and for a brief moment, the only sound in the _entire world _was the raindrops beating against the windshield.

Rei felt a momentary stab of what, pain? Anger? Both? Who the hell was she kidding? She'd be better off talking to a wall. Scratch that. She could leave this car, this insanity, this self depreciating guilt, and run head first into the nearest slab of concrete and mortar, and still be better off than where she was now.

"I like this song." the blonde stated absently, as some completely random, cookie cutout of a bad pop song came over the speakers.

Dark eyebrows furrowed together. Was she even _listening? _

The sky continued it's torrential downpour, hammering hard and cold, and outside this car, outside the miserable parking lot of her apartment, the world moved on.

It was always like this, never ending. Never changing. Rei knew that. She could see that. But still, here she sat, like all the times before, apologizing for some rather harsh truths blurted out during a stupid fight, when the former miko knew she hadn't been the one in the wrong.

"I get scared." Rei blurted out, and inwardly she immediately cursed the show of weakness.

Silence.

Fear now settled in the pit of her stomach, but it was too late, and Rei plowed forward. "Like, this is all some game to you. Like at any moment, you're going to decide that you're going to leave."

There was a brief flicker of _some _sort of emotion behind the blonde curtain of bangs, and Minako cocked her head. "Nobody knows the future. We're together, but who knows for how long?"

"That is _not _making me feel better."

"Sorry?" Minako offered lamely.

"Whatever." Rei scowled.

"Hey, if you don't like it, and you can't handle it, you can leave, you know. I can find a million other people who would jump into your shoes in a heartbeat."

The raven haired woman felt the blood in her veins grow hot, and she ground out whatever retort she might have made behind clenched teeth.

Love was a wonderful thing.

She hated that Minako could do this to her. She hated the way she practically crawled on all fours for this woman, and she hated the way the blonde always dangled their relationship over Rei's head, like the world's most _fucked up _carrot. So why?

Why the hell did she feel the need to placate this woman every single time? This wasn't good for her, it certainly wasn't healthy, and she was quite sure that by the time Minako finally did grow bored and leave, Rei would be certifiably insane. Lost in her dark thoughts, she almost didn't feel the tears spring to her eyes. As she raised a fist to rapidly scrub them out before the blonde noticed, a gentle hand was on her wrist.

"Rei, are you okay?"

_No._

"I'm fine."

"Y...you're crying."

Rei opened her mouth to argue, protest, make an excuse, anything, but the words wouldn't come.

Wordlessly, Minako shifted her weight and slid forward in the driver's seat, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close, and the former miko's pulse slammed to a cold stop. She buried her head into the hollow of Minako's shoulder, ignoring the scratchy fabric of her jacket, and inhaled her scent.

_This is why. This is why I keep crawling after her like a dog. _

"I love you, you know." the blonde murmured into ebony locks as she pressed a kiss to the fire soldier's temple.

Rei was drowning, she knew that. She was already way over her head, and there was not a damn thing she could do now but hold on.

---------------------------------------

**Notes! **

ZOMG! SUPER UPDATE LAZER EXPLOSION!!!

Eh, it's been awhile, huh? I finally decide to get the gears going again, and I churn out this little piece of emo...whatever.

Song : Kate Havenvik - Unlike Me


	34. Track 34

Track 34 : '_Sweet Disposition'_

In her mind, Minako had always compared Rei to a cat. No. Not just any cat. A _jungle_ cat. Smooth, fluid, calculating. Precise. An image of the raven haired warrior, complete with kitty-eared headband, ruthlessly danced through her thoughts, and she had to suppress the urge to giggle.

For this was no laughing matter.

Rei, seemingly oblivious to the diversions of her lithe blonde comrade, gripped her bow and nocked another arrow. Drawing the string taunt, she exhaled slowly, relying on the base of her homemade target as an anchor point.

Minako watched silently now, as the smooth muscles in the miko's shoulders and arm flexed and rippled her skin, just barely visible under a black cotton t-shirt. The blonde bit her lower lip, as Rei's violet eyes narrowed in concentration, looking every bit now like a cat ready to pounce. The hem of the miko's shirt rose a fraction of an inch, revealing a strip of creamy flesh above the waistline of jeans that should have been criminal to look that damn good in, and the self-proclaimed goddess of love lost it.

My God, she looked good.

From her lips she uttered a squeak, the barest of noises, but just enough to break the concentration of the archer. Rei started, and loosed the arrow from her grip, wincing as the fletching nicked the inside of her arm, just above her bracer. The arrow flopped wildly, soaring through the air with all the grace of a drunken bird, before plunging down and smacking unceremoniously into the stone tiles that made up the shrine's courtyard.

The miko huffed and pushed ebony hair back out of her eyes, casting a sideways glance at Minako.

"I..I'm sorry Rei! I know I said I'd be quiet!" the blonde stammered out. "Please don't be mad!"

Rei arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow, prepared to remind Minako that the _only_ reason she was permitted to be here while she practiced was her deep solemn vow that not a peep would be made, upon pain of _death._

There had been dramatics of course, with Minako proclaiming, rather loudly, that Rei had wanted nothing more than to see her cold lifeless body all along, followed by a pitiful wailing of _'Who would take care of poor Artemis?'_

To which Rei retorted than she could just leave, and thereby dodge the threat of death, but Minako had just simply beamed that radiant smile, knocking Rei off guard, and perched herself on a bench.

But now, with cerulean eyes gazing back at her, looking genuinely sorry, the miko could only mumble back some lame response about the sun being in her eyes. She retrieved the rouge arrow, lost in her own little world, when a gentle tugging on her arm drew her back.

"You're bleeding!"

"Wha..?" Rei dropped her gaze, and sure enough, the expanse of skin above her bracer had been sliced open by her wild shot. "Oh. That. I'll be fine. It happens sometimes."

"Rei!"

"What?"

"What if it gets infected?" Minako tried. "You could get gingivitis!"

"It's not going to get infec…wait. What?"

"Gingivitis!" the blonde huffed.

The miko was taken aback, but quickly recovered. "Yup. Sure. Gingivitis. In my arm." She cocked her head to one side, a playful smile quirking around the corners of her mouth. "How many times have you failed health class?"

"That's not important right now!"

"I'd say it is. I think you meant gangrene."

"Rei! This is not the time to be talking about vegetables!" The blonde's eyebrows furrowed together in a rather adorable way. "Where's your first aid kit?"

The fire soldier opened her mouth, found that she had absolutely no reply, and snapped it shut.

"Never mind." Minako sighed, walking back to the bench and retrieving a handkerchief from her purse. "Lemme see."

"It's really not that big a deal…" Rei tried lamely, her sentence cut off as Minako set to work at removing the leather bracer and the miko's archery gloves.

Taking Rei's hands into hers, focused completely on her task, she dabbed the wound carefully with a sense of fierce determination.

Rei swallowed hard. "Why am I having flashbacks to Nurse Minako?"

"Shut up."

The miko surprisingly complied, and eyed her calloused, work worn hands critically against the contrast of the blonde's smooth, perfectly manicured hands. Feeling clumsy and awkward under Minako's gentle touch, she became alarmingly aware of the blood rushing to her face.

This was stupid. If she had stuck to her guns, she wouldn't be in this predicament right now. She could have practiced in quiet serenity, lost in her sport, and not forced into such close quarters with the source of all her distractions and jumbled thoughts. But still she remained.

Minako let her fingertips graze the miko's forearm. All muscle and sinew. Perfectly toned. Rei was the perfect height, coming in at a few inches above her own stature. Idly, Minako wondered how it would feel if those arms would just slide around her waist. Feeling brave, she snuck a glance at the fire soldier's face, but immediately dropped her gaze when sharp violet eyes caught hers. Busted. A hot blush sprang to her face, and she skillfully hid it behind long blonde locks with a nonchalant toss of her hair.

Rei shifted from one foot to the other. This was taking painfully long, and her comfort level had been exceeded a lifetime of lifetimes ago. She was starting to get goose bumps under the ministrations of ridiculously candy pink nails, and prayed to whoever was listening that Minako wouldn't notice.

"Done." The blonde murmured, tying a knot in her handkerchief.

"Pink?" the miko questioned with a nod towards her makeshift bandage, her throat suddenly bone dry. "You coordinate with your nail polish?"

"Shut up."

Rei realized in a small fit of panic that Minako's hands had slid back down, and were now holding hers, palms up.

"You work hard." Minako spoke softly, lightly tracing Rei's calloused palm with the pad of her thumb. The fire soldier found herself holding her breath as Minako dropped a light kiss on each hand. Her heart slammed against her ribcage, and the air felt thick. "There." The blonde continued with a brilliant smile, finally releasing Rei's hands. "All fixed. You could probably take better care of them if I wasn't distracting you all the time."

"Yeah." Rei stammered. "I mean, I don't mind." She flushed. "Your company." Internally the miko cringed. She had never been much of a word-smith, but _really_?

There was that gorgeous smile again, and Rei was sure she was going to need some sort of life support if this continued.

"Well, I don't know about you," Minako replied, "but I'm starving. Take me to dinner?"

Banter. Rei could handle that!

"Excuse me? I almost lopped an arm off taking such a wild shot, thanks to your distraction. If anything, you're buying."

The blonde laughed. "Deal. What are we having?"

"I don't know." the miko replied thoughtfully. "Something healthy. Something with vegetables perhaps."

"Like gangrene?" Minako finished with a glare.

"To cure my gingivitis you know." Rei replied seriously.

"Idiot."

"Brat."

**Oh. Oh my God you guys. I updated.**

**Song : The Temper Traps - Sweet Disposition **


	35. Track 35

'Breathe Me'

It should be raining, she thinks, as the world greys out around the edges of blurred vision. Planets. Starbursts. The universe lights up for one glorious moment. Sparks of fire.

Fire?

A flash of raven black hair. Venus raises a hand, tries to catch it, to hold the unobtainable. It slips through her fingers. Of course.

Her ears. The ringing. It's stopping. Everything is so muffled. So far away.

Toy soldiers, with wooden hearts. They were all like those little tin men, scratched paint, broken parts. Line them up, knock them down. She hits damp earth, judging by the smell. She can't feel it, and somewhere in the back of her muddled consciousness, she knows that should incite some sort of panic.

It's hard to panic when everything is moving so slowly.

"Venus!" A strangled cry, and war incarnate is at her commander's side, cradling her broken body.

Minako takes a ragged breath but can't seem to get any air. A lucky shot, she thinks, as the last of the demon's ashes dance on the wind. He got a lucky shot.

That's all.

"No. No no no." Mars recites the word like a prayer, her features a raw mix of pain and confusion. There is no mask today. "I need help over here!"

Desperation?

Venus wonders why she looks so upset. She wants to ask, but her tongue feels like lead, and tastes like copper. It's becoming difficult to even keep her eyes open.

"Lay her flat." Mercury instructs firmly. "Keep the pressure on."

"Oh shit." A whisper from the soldier of thunder, and now she looks just as scared as Mars. The fire soldier is fumbling now, and presses a shaking palm against the blonde's chest.

Mars is choking back a sob as blood seeps around her fingers, the gaping wound in their leader's chest seemingly bottomless.

"Rei." Mercury snaps, hands buried in a medpack. "I need you to stay calm. She _needs _you to do this."

Violet pools look so sad, so lost. Minako wants to tell her that everything will be fine, but it's so hard to find the words.

It was always hard.

"Adrenaline." Mercury states with an even coolness, removing a hypodermic needle and flicking the air bubbles out of the crystal clear tube.

She looks all doctor, but Jupiter watches her hand shake as she injects the substance into Minako's arm.

Venus can feel her eyes growing so thick now, and she's just so cold.

"Please." Mars murmurs.

The soldier was so beautiful, even when caked with mud and dirt, and Venus wants to tell her that.

Mars throws Mercury a desperate look, pleading silently with pained eyes.

No, Minako decides. She _needs_ to tell her, but the effort feels impossible. Why can't she? The pressure in her chest grows. If Rei would let up, just a bit, maybe, maybe some air? Her left hand flops uselessly, and she has to struggle to place it over the hand Rei has pushed over her heart.

Sticky warmth oozes between their pressed hands, and she _knows_.

Minako grabs Rei's arm and tries to move, to speak, to tell her _everything_, but she just _can't._

"Stay with me. Please. Stay with me." Mars chokes, broken.

Minako presses a hand to the fire soldier's cheek, brushing her thumb just underneath her eye, and is dismayed to see blood trails mar flawless features.

"I need you." Rei whispers, and now she truly looks like war incarnate.

Minako can feel her very core burn, and cooling droplets on her face. So this is how it feels, to learn everything and then to forget it all in the same moment. It's raining, she thinks, as her eyes finally close.

Mars sobs.

* * *

Song used : Sia - Breathe Me

Let me tell you, this song just *hurts*.


	36. Track 36

'_Lazy Eye'_

* * *

"We did it. I never thought any of us would live to see this day, but _damn, _here we are!" Minako sighed happily, dropping her head onto Rei's shoulder.

"She's his problem now." the miko agreed with a grin as the taxi pulled away from the curb. Usagi, all grown up and _married _now. They had spent so many years of their lives watching over her, protecting her, Rei felt more like an anxious parent during the ceremony than a friend. But now that it was all over, she was hit with a rush of relief. So many close calls, so many hardships, it did feel like some sort of miracle had taken place today.

Rain pattered down the windows as the pair fell into a comfortable silence. What would happen to them now? A relative peace had finally seemed to settle over the planet at last, and now that there were no battles or life and death situations, the miko was confronted with many questions, silenced for far too long under rather hectic circumstances. What now? Where did they go from here? She had been fighting for so long, she had almost forgotten what normal life was supposed to be like.

What good was a warrior with no battles left to fight?

Fingers laced through hers, and violet eyes dropped down to meet half lidded blue.

_It's okay, _Minako seemed to say, without saying anything at all. _It's going to be okay._

It seemed like an unspoken agreement as they staggered together up the steps to the shrine, a bottle of Tequila in Minako's hands, a pair of pumps dangling from Rei's fingertips, neither wanted to be alone right now.

"Jeez, have you thought about getting an escalator?" the blonde half whined, now fully drenched under the heavy downpour.

"Keep your voice down." Rei replied evenly, stumbling as she tried in vain to shake sopping raven locks out of her eyes. "I'm sure this looks bad enough as it is without you causing a ruckus."

"What, a plastered miko bringing home a hot little blonde number?" Minako teased. "Please. You'll get more patrons than you know what to do with."

"You're impossible." the dark haired woman scowled.

"No, I'm _tired. _Seriously! Were there always this many stairs?"

"Yes." Violet eyes squinted in bleary confusion. The more important question being, did the stairs always _move _like this? She shook her head again, but it didn't quite clear the away the fuzz. Her skull throbbed dully and she winced, knowing she was in for a full blown hangover tomorrow. Beside her, her former commander was going on (_quite vocally_) about the number of stairs again. She threw a backwards glance over her shoulder and sighed. "Were you always this loud?"

"How can you be so steady? You had more to drink than I did." the blonde huffed, choosing to ignore the comment.

"I guess I just hold it better than you do." Rei retorted, groaning as soon as the words left her mouth. She half turned to her friend and held up a hand in warning. "And before you twist that into something dirty, shut it."

Minako paused in her great climb, mouth agape. "That's cheating!"

"No, it's not. I've just known you for far too long."

"Blah blah blah." Minako sighed, thrusting the bottle at Rei. "If that were true, you'd know that I hate these stairs, and you would carry me, or build me a grand mechanical device to shuttle me to the top. These cute and perfect little feet aren't used to getting such a workout."

"It'll keep you from getting fat." Rei mumbled back before taking a swift drink, shuddering as the alcohol burned a blazing trail down her throat.

"Then what's _your _excuse, Pyro?"

"Whatever."

Minako snickered, but the miko refused to fan the flames. A crack of thunder boomed loudly above the pair, catching them both off guard. The blonde began to stumble, but Rei was quicker, darting in and catching hold of her waist with surprisingly steady arms.

Blue eyes blinked slowly as the near severity of the situation became clear, and she cast a glance down the stone steps. "That...that would have sucked."

Rei could only nod dumbly, briefly distracted by the bundle of warm energy that was nearly pressed up against her chest now and _whoa, _just how much had she been drinking?

"Rei?"

Speaking. Minako was speaking to her.

_Hello! _A response is due. Any response, at this point.

"Sorry." she said with a smirk. "But I was just thinking about how long it would take me to clean up a mess like that_._"

"...you are one disturbed individual, you know that?"

"What? It's not like I actually let you fall."

Thunder boomed once more, and Minako jumped again, burrowing closer to the raven haired woman. Rei's heart lurched up into her throat and decided to hang out there for awhile, judging by the odd disconnected feeling she was currently experiencing.

"We better go. Looks like it's going to get worse." the blonde murmured from somewhere beneath her chin.

_Worse?_

The drunken pair stumbled down the darkened hall, staggering and slipping, and God, it felt like the most fun the miko had had in years. She paused outside her door long enough to _try _to take another swig from the nearly empty bottle, but her companion was a little quicker, snapping it away and taking a drink before passing it back. Rei quirked an eyebrow but said nothing, focused on finishing the remainder.

Suddenly perfectly glossed lips were near her earlobe with soft words, almost a whisper, her tone light and teasing. "Indirect kissing."

Violet eyes widened and the fire solider felt her face flush as a distinct flavor made itself known. Lipstick? Not hers. Minako's. She ignored the following giggles and slid the bedroom door open, thankful for the encroaching darkness as she attempted to stomp down the raging blush while fumbling for the lights.

"Oh stop. We're not in school anymore."

"That's why you're all flustered, right?"

"Whatever." The lights came on and the bottle clinked hollowly as it was chucked into a nearby trashcan. "And now that I think about it, I'm rather grateful that we didn't go to the same school."

"No need to be so cold." Minako drawled, squinting under the harsh lighting conditions as she pulled the door shut behind her. "It was such a pity, really. You looked so cute in that little catholic getup."

"Right." Rei mumbled, tossing the blonde a dry towel and a clean t-shirt. "I don't need you getting sick. Just give me your dress when you're done, and I'll go hang it up."

_What am I doing?_

"And when did Rei-chan become so thoughtful of others?" Minako teased, politely directing her attention elsewhere as her friend changed out of her now thoroughly soaked, (and probably ruined) dress.

"Always a comment with you, isn't there?" the miko huffed, flipping her dark mane out of the collar of her dry shirt.

"Mm." the blonde murmured noncommittally, tossing politeness aside and taking a moment to admire the soldier's slender legs. It was a miracle they had made it through so many long battles with so few scars. She caught the faintest ghost of a particularly long one running up Rei's thigh, ending at the hem of her t-shirt. Now that had been a rough night, she reflected, lips twitching up into a grin at the memory. To think that a miko would know that many _curse words..._

"Problem?"

The blonde started. "Uh...yeah." She pivoted on her heels, showing her back to Rei as she swept damp golden locks up. "Help me with the zipper?"

A hand rested on her bare shoulder blade, slightly chilled from their cold walk in the rain, and Minako couldn't help the light tremor that ran through her.

"You okay?"

"Your hands are cold."

"Sorry." Rei mumbled back, eyes fixed on the slender line of her neck. She really was beauty incarnate, all curves and golden spun hair. As she tugged lightly at the zipper with numb fingertips, she idly wondered why the blonde had yet to find a nice boyfriend.

"You know what they say," Minako breathed, "cold hands, warm heart."

"Do they?"

_How long have I been alone?_

The zipper gave way, and time slowed to a crawl. Dark eyebrows furrowed as she watched the bit of metal slide down, revealing creamy skin beneath the lines of her dress. She felt ungodly warm, and chalked it up to the bottle the pair had passed back and forth on the way home. Unconsciously, she took a small step forward, sliding her hand from Minako's shoulder and down to her waist.

Unperturbed by the tickle of the miko's breath against the back of her neck and the sudden hand on her hip, soft lips curled into a grin. "You tell me. You're all fire and passion, right?"

_I'm not ready._

The soldier of fire felt her skull pound once more as her heart hammered against her ribcage relentlessly. Violet eyes dropped down to the hold she had on Minako while her brain struggled to play catch up. What was she doing? She shook her head, dropping her hands to her sides and desperately tried to ignore the fact that her fingertips still burned from the contact. "Heart cooks brain."

"Hm?" Minako cast a backwards glance over her shoulder.

"Fire and passion." the miko mumbled. "The heart takes over. Cooks the brain. All that's left is the moment you're in. Usually leads to something stupid."

"Stupid, huh? Is that how it works?"

The hands holding up blonde locks released, and her hair tumbled down her back like a golden waterfall. Rei felt a knot she wasn't comfortable with settle in her chest when Minako's dark satin dress slid down her figure, pooling around her ankles.

"Sometimes." the dark haired woman replied shakily, her throat suddenly bone dry.

_Stupid…_

And there it was. A stolen sideways glance, soft blue eyes drilling into her from underneath impossibly long lashes. The finishing blow, so to speak. The miko had seen the self proclaimed goddess throw it at more than one hapless boy in the many years that she had known the blonde, and here it was, now directed at her.

"You ever get that feeling like you've waited your whole life for one perfect moment?" Minako asked quietly.

Something, something just wasn't quite right, and dark eyebrows furrowed in a state of slightly buzzed confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Yeah. Her brain was certainly cooked. She must be _hallucinating. _

"I wonder."

That settled it. She was dreaming. She had to be. She'd wake up, any second now, confused and secretly thrilled but horribly mortified with a really bad hangover but everything would be nice and _normal._

But what was normal for them? Always bantering, borderline flirting, just scratching the surface of something way too raw.

There was another crack of thunder and the lights flickered off, but neither one of them jumped this time, and damn the rain was loud, pounding against the roof and the windows and her bones and her ever loving sanity as her pulse quickened at the sight of a scantily clad Venus making her way to _Rei's _bed, and why for the love of God couldn't she find a damn thing to say?

Minako seemed to say it all however, as she crawled onto the mattress wearing almost nothing and held up a hand, crooking two fingers together and motioning for Rei to come closer. Time did slam to a grinding halt now, and the miko wished to any higher power that would listen for another drink. She was shaking. Why was she shaking? She saw this coming, didn't she?

Maybe if it had been a little warmer, and maybe, maybe if it hadn't been raining and dreary and if she hadn't felt so damned useless anymore and a little more sober, she could get control of herself, of this.

Rei found herself in front of the bed, and she opened her mouth to say something, _anything_, but warm arms tugged her down and now it was really hard to think of anything at all, much less speak, when burning lips caught her own.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Silversun Pickups – Lazy Eye._

_Why do I always find myself up at three in the morning writing slaaaaaaaaash? _


	37. Track 37

**In for the Kill**

Minako was starting to get a little agitated, but hid it well, her face a mask of smiles and laughter while beside her, Usagi carried on with her wedding plan dramatics to Makoto and a rather oblivious Ami. Hell beasts she could handle. Demons from another dimension, she could handle. Crazy psycho bitches bent on world domination, decked out in gold with bracelets that would clash with any outfit, she could _handle_.

Feeling ignored?

Rei was leaning against the table, looking just a tad distracted. The former miko was rapidly texting on her cell, sliding it back into her pocket, only to whip it out again a minute later. Minako felt her eye twitch. Sure enough, as soon as the device was out of sight, it buzzed yet again. Rei retrieved it once more and tapped across the screen, the corner of her mouth quirking up into a grin.

The blonde began to feel something unfamiliar nipping at her gut.

Curiosity? _Jealousy?_

That was one thing she _couldn't _handle.

"Who is that?" she asked loudly, a little too loudly, apparently, seeing the way the occupants of the booth now openly gaped at her, halting all conversation.

"No one." Rei responded coolly, pocketing the device once more, and calmly ignoring the fact that she and Minako were now the center of attention. It must have been the rigorous 'training', brought on by years of public humiliation at the hands of her blonde comrade, because she seemed rather unfazed by all the extra pairs of eyes on her now, an odd occurrence for the usually stoic warrior.

"It must be someone. You've been ignoring us."

"It's not important." The raven haired woman sighed dismissively. "I'm just popular today."

"Today? You've been doing this for months!" Minako huffed. "We barely see you, and when we do finally get together, you're all distracted."

Ami's eyes darted up from the pages of her book, studying Minako first, from her flashing eyes to aggressive posture, and then to Rei, who currently looked like the poster child for apathetic teens, chin propped in her hand, looking everywhere _but _at Minako. She bit her lip to hold in a sigh, choosing to resume her reading. Really, these two were just ridiculous…

"Maybe she has a boyfriend!" Usagi sang out, fully expecting retaliation.

Her guardian scoffed. "Right. Like I have time for that with the college entrance exams coming up."

The princess blinked. No death threats. No threats of violence. She slumped down in the booth, confusion furrowing her brow. In fact, there were no threats at all. Very Un-Rei-like, she decided quietly. _Scary._

Minako, however, pounced on the opening and leaned across the table, eyes and tone accusing. "That would explain why you look so tired lately. Too many late nights?"

Rei arched an eyebrow, but didn't bother looking up. "Sure. Whatever. Don't you have a date tonight?"

Minako started. Crap. The imaginary boyfriend and the imaginary date she had concocted to push Rei's buttons. The dark haired woman was always protective when it came to such matters, and would make the best faces when she was trying to hide it. But lately? Minako recovered quickly. "As a matter of fact, I do. He's taking me to a wonderful French restaurant."

The corner of Rei's eye ticked a fraction of an inch, and had Minako not been studying her so hard, she might have missed it. Rei tapped out another message, and frowned slightly. "Good for you."

Internally, the blonde went slack jawed. That was it?

"It's been fun," the guardian sighed, rising to her feet and retrieving her backpack. "But I have something I gotta take care of." After tossing some bills on the table to cover her portion of the bill and shifting the strap over her old beaten jacket, she departed without a backwards glance.

"What the hell was that all about?" Makoto wondered aloud.

"It's the end of the world." Usagi said at last, still reeling from the change in personality. "We're all going to die."

"Well, I don't know about that," Minako huffed, scrambling for her things as Makoto patted Usagi's shoulder sympathetically. "but I'm gonna find out."

Makoto frowned up at her. "You mean you're going to stalk her like an obsessed fifteen year old?"

"Hey." She stammered, flushing slightly. "It's not like that! I'm just concerned."

"Uh huh. Like she is concerned about your date?" The taller girl crossed her arms. "Cause, it sure looks like she wasn't."

"I have no idea what you are implying."

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Usagi wailed, but Minako was already gone in a flurry.

"Unresolved sexual tension." Ami answered calmly, still buried in her book. "They should get a room."

Makoto and Usagi flushed identical shades of red.

"Ami!"

As the sun went down, and the stars began to emerge, Minako slunk behind Rei as quietly as possible, keeping a safe distance, but never letting the soldier out of her sight. She could only imagine the wrath she would incur if Rei were to catch her, and for half a second, she truly felt like an obsessed fifteen year old. But things were just so different with her friend lately, and any attempts at getting her to talk had failed miserably. Ever since they had graduated high school, she had pulled away, more than usual in fact, and it had become a source of concern for the group as a whole.

What were once weekly visits, calls, and hangouts had diminished to once every few weeks, and then once a month, if she had bothered to show up at all. For once in their lives, there was no fighting, no enemy, no apocalypse to avert or bad things to kill.

So what was her problem, then?

Rei was heading towards downtown now, and for once, Minako was thankful for pedestrians and busy streets. The soldier before her navigated the streets with ease, and ducked into an alley. She had obviously been down this way many times before, and the blonde almost had to run to keep up. Rei climbed a small set of cement stairs and paused before a nondescript door, shifting the pack on her shoulder and wearily scanning her surroundings. Could the raven haired beauty sense her? Minako sucked in a breath and pressed herself against the wall, nearly getting herself caught.

That had been close.

Rei darted inside, and Minako waited a moment before following suit, feeling silly and a little stupid. What had made her think this was a good idea again? She slipped inside, and was temporarily blinded by bright lights and a pounding beat.

A dance club?

Disoriented and now thoroughly confused, she stuck close to the wall until her eyes and ears became adjusted to the din. What would Rei be doing in a dance club? What had she been wearing before, old jeans and sneakers? To a place like this? She scanned the crowd, and her cheeks grew hot as one key feature of the club began to make itself very, _very _obvious. Women. The entire club was filled with women.

Well, that would explain the sneaking around.

Minako chewed her lower lip as a very different feeling began to burn in her veins. Did she have a girlfriend? Is that why she had been so weird lately? Suddenly, every tiny action over the years made complete and perfect sense. The complete and utter lack of boyfriends, the disinterest in men in general…

Blue eyes widened. For being the Goddess of love, she felt a little slow.

She tried to pick through the club's occupants for any sign of her friend, but found nothing. The club itself was spacious, well she supposed it would be, if it wasn't so packed, and bright strobe lights pulsed to the music. It was nicely furnished, and looked way too upscale to be hidden behind an unmarked door. Keeping an eye on the crowd, she eased herself around the perimeter until she found a spot that would give her a view of the entire floor. A bar along one wall, a stage near the center, but no Rei.

"Hi."

Startled, Minako almost let out yelp at the voice suddenly so very close to her ear, and whipped her head around.

"…Haruka?"

The racer grinned and leaned forward to be heard over the din. "And just _what _might you be doing here?"

Minako flushed a violent shade of red and began to stutter incomprehensibly up at her fellow warrior. What _was_ she doing here, besides stalking Rei?

Haruka gave her a strange look in return. "First time, or what?"

That certainly didn't help, as the little blonde broke down into a disjointed mess.

"Hey, hey, calm down." The older woman breezed. "I'm not judging." She glanced over at the stage as if remembering something, and burst into laughter. "Ah! I get it now! Why didn't you say so?"

Minako threw her a pitiful look, and Haruka groaned inwardly. What was it with these Inners? "You know what? Never mind. You need a drink." With a nod and a quick gesture, the racer summoned over a scantily clad female carrying a tray of drinks, and selected the strongest looking concoction on the platter.

"Troubles at home?" the woman purred at the Outer, throwing a glance in Minako's direction.

Haruka laughed. "Right. If there were, do you think Michi would have left my kneecaps intact?"

"I suppose not." She replied with a laugh, giving Minako another once over. "She's cute."

Minako was sure, judging by the temperature of her face, that it was seconds from melting off.

"She is." The racer agreed. "She's also off limits."

"Too bad." The waitress sighed, flashing the solider of love a bright smile. "Looks like the guitarist _finally _got here. Enjoy the show sweetie. Come find me if you decide you want something stronger."

"Wow." Haruka whistled as she passed the drink to Minako while the waitress sauntered away. "You okay?"

Minako waved her hand and expertly downed half the drink like a frat boy dying of thirst. "Yeah. Yeah." She shook her head quickly as her throat burned, and blearily tried to process the past five minutes of her life. Forget awkward lesbian flirtations. This…this was like a different dimension. She had fallen through some looking glass, maybe passing through an invisible portal, or this was some very elaborate prank. Rei was going to pop out behind a corner with a camera, and post the footage on the internet…

The dance music suddenly ground to a halt, and lights flashed on over the stage. The crowd went insane, and Minako faintly recalled the waitress mentioning a show.

A show? What show?

A band was taking the stage now, and as a drummer started the beat and the singer began to weave a tale of lust, love and loss, the world stopped moving.

There. On the left. Climbing onto the stage. In black leather pants and a skin tight red tank top. _With the electric guitar_.

No way.

The crowd was screaming as Rei smirked at the lead singer while adjusting her guitar strap. "What's up?"

"You're late."

Another grin. "Sorry."

No fucking way.

Oblivious to the intense scrutiny from one Aino Minako, Rei plugged the guitar into a nearby amp, and raised a toned arm, dark nail polish glinting in the hot spotlight, the corners of her perfectly glossed lips pulling down into the goddamn sexiest pout, and began to play along as the very floor reverberated from the sound.

Minako's jaw dropped and her heart hammered in her chest. She tried to speak, to question this bizarre alternate world and its events, but her throat seemed to have gone impossibly dry. The resulting thumps and kicks from the speakers seemed to rattle her every nerve.

The fire soldier flicked her head, and raven locks tossed behind her, dancing down her shoulders and snapping into a curl at the small of her back, and she looked like she was just _on fire. _

"She looks good, huh?" Haruka commented.

The blonde swallowed hard. Good? Good was an ice cream cone on a stupidly hot day. Good was finding the perfect pair of shoes to match an outfit it took weeks to piece together. Good was a bubble bath after a stressful exam.

Good? This was not good. This was sex, wrapped in leather, poured into a curvy mold, and cooked to a million degrees, and here she was, just _ogling_ her friend like a dirty old man. Smoking hot pants clung to her shapely legs in a way that couldn't possibly be legal, and the red tank set off porcelain skin. She had never seen the raven haired beauty look so alive. Her pack. She must have had that outfit in her pack. The one she seemed to carry around everywhere, and…oh…

Minako's pulse was racing.

This was bad. Very, _very _bad.

Rei was playing like she had been doing it for years. _Had she? _The blonde wasn't even sure who this person was anymore! The cranky, introverted and fiery tempered priestess couldn't possibly be this sex goddess, whipping the crowd into a frenzy in some random chick bar in the middle of Tokyo.

_Impossible._

Smoldering violet eyes began to sweep the crowd, and the blonde felt her heart seize in her chest. Rei seemed to sense something at last, and part of Minako was terrified. If she were found out, Rei might just climb off the stage, tear her limbs off, and use them to beat her into a hot mess. The other part of Minako, the part that had followed the fire soldier out here in the first place, wanted to drag Rei off into a dark corner and…

"You're mouth breathing." The racer pointed out.

"Oh. I forgot you were here."

Haruka threw her a look bordering between confusion and wounded pride. "Thanks. Does she know you're here?"

Minako shook her head, unable to tear her eyes away. "She'd kill me."

"What _is it _with you Inners?"

No response. Right.

The older woman mentally ran down her list of options.

1.) She could leave Minako here on her own to drool in the corner before slinking out the back door.

2.) She could take pictures and show Michiru, because she totally freaking called this one.

-or-

3.)…

Green eyes lit up. Number three was evil and awfully cruel, but most importantly, number three was fun. Michiru would not approve of number three, as these things were supposed to work themselves out, but _Michiru wasn't here. _Handsome features swept into a broad grin. Number three it was.

"Sorry." She mumbled off hand to Minako, before sticking two fingers into her mouth and producing the shrillest, sharpest, and loudest whistle on the entire face of the planet.

A thousand eyes landed on them now, and even the band faltered for a split second.

"What are you doing?!" Minako hissed, panic edging into her voice, but the racer was already gone, sliding into the mass of bodies, and the blonde could feel the back of her neck prickling. Those smoldering violet eyes? Yeah. They were now boring holes into her own, and for approximately the third time that evening, the goddess of love forgot how to breathe.

Rei merely smirked and broke the eye contact, moving into the center of the stage and pulling off a seemingly endless guitar solo, never missing a note. The women in the front of the crowd became an unintelligible mass. Love declarations, screams, and marriage proposals were thrown out at the former catholic schoolgirl, and she seemed rather unfazed by it all.

Song blended into song. It was an eternity and the blink of an eye, all at once and poured together into a confusing mixture of heat and reverberating walls, and when it ended at last, Minako was set into a panic. Flight or fight. Stand her ground or flee this alternate dimension, where she had no control or the ability to even form a coherent sentence.

Rei leaned forward and spoke to the lead singer, gesturing with a quick nod of her head in Minako's general direction. The singer looked the blonde up and down from afar, laughed, and gave the soldier a shove towards the edge of the stage. Rei placed her guitar on a nearby stand, and with grim determination, began to climb down the stairs, eyes on fire as she blazed a path straight towards her terrified friend.

It wasn't like Minako to be nervous, or shy, and she generally had the ability to speak her mind and take what she wanted.

But now?

Rei pushed through the crowd, looking nothing like the withdrawn girl she had been for years. It was the look usually reserved for the toughest of battles, her very stride holding a hot spark of defiance and strength as the crowd parted before her.

Minako was no longer the hunter, and she was out of hiding places.

Time slowed as the new definition of sex approached her, and the blonde was dimly aware of the fact that there were now many pairs of eyes on them.

Those perfect lips where moving now, and Minako was starting to wonder when she had become a teenaged boy as Rei shoved unruly ebony locks out of her eyes and crossed her arms. "Where's your date?"

Oh God. Was she mouth breathing again? Date?

"You dropped him, didn't you? Was stalking me really that important?"

Minako could only stare, absolutely transfixed. Her mouth opened and closed rather uselessly, and it felt like every drop of blood in her body was rushing straight into her face.

Rei leaned forward, into her very personal space, and the blonde could now smell an intoxicating mix of perfume, smoke, and heat. The fire soldier trapped her in, placing her hands on the wall on either side of Minako's head. "There was no date, was there?"

Minako shook her head mutely, having gone completely brain-dead. Rei's lips were slightly swollen, and a thin sheen of sweat was very visible thanks to her low cut top, and really, how the hell was she expected to make any sort of conversation in this situation? This wasn't teasing or bantering anymore. She had never seen her maybe-not-so-secret crush like this, all wild hair and flashing eyes, looking like she had just been fucked…

"Are you satisfied now?" Fierce violet eyes narrowed, and it just made her look hotter….

Minako swallowed hard, but apparently that wasn't the right answer.

"Nothing to say?" Rei demanded again.

_Oh, I don't know. How about take me now? _

Minako's knees were shaking, and she desperately wished the overly flirtatious waitress would bring over another drink. When did the room get so stupidly hot?

"You pushed me." Rei growled. "For months. For years. Just torturing me." The soldier leaned closer. "How many times, Minako? How many times did you tease me? Move in too close?"

"T…The way you are now?" the blonde finally stuttered.

The corner of Rei's mouth flicked up into a smirk, and it looked positively wicked. "How many?" A hand dropped to Minako's waist now, hot fingers pressing into soft skin.

Minako could only shake her head. She had no idea, really, but she was about ten seconds away from passing out. This…this was out of her league, and that was saying _a lot._ She was the soldier of love and beauty! The master of seduction! How did Mars turn the tables, and so expertly at that?

The hand dropped lower still, and fingertips now danced on her thigh. "Answer me."

The blonde's only coherent thought was one of thanks for having the good sense to wear a skirt tonight. Her breath caught in her chest and the world around her seemed to vanish.

A pink tongue darted out and licked still swollen lips, and something in the little blonde snapped. Her knees buckled but she was caught, held firm against muscle and curves and before she could even _think _for just a second that hot mouth was on hers. She held on for dear life, weaving fingers in Rei's jet black mane as sparks went off behind her eyelids. A tongue slid over hers, and Minako's body was on fire. She could swear even her toes were curling in her fashionable-yet-reasonably priced boots, and when the soldier of fire broke it off at last, she _knew _she had to be mouth breathing at _that_ point.

Judging by the look on Rei's face, that was perfectly okay by her.

* * *

_Notes!_

_Song was La Roux – In for the Kill._

_I blame this one on SharpieI, 'cause I was off in Azeroth doing paladin like things, and I got a PM that was all, HEY. LOOK AT THIS SEXY MUSIC VIDEO OF SHAKIRA. And I was like, OKAY. :D And then La Roux came on, and it was all down hill from there. XD_

_This one was kinda long, but pfft. I know y'all don't mind. :D Now, if I could just sit down for like a day and play with all the little snippets on my hard drive…_


	38. Track 38

**Pale Horses**

She wonders what Rei thinks about, smoky eyes distant and lost in the haze of a summer afternoon. She watches work worn hands trail through blades of grass as she leans back against the trunk of an ancient tree, shoes and jeans slightly muddied. A warm breeze whips raven hair, but Rei doesn't seem to notice, and she loses herself in a world no one else can see.

A blonde head is now visible, their charge, and soon the breeze brings the sound of her delighted squeals up the hill to Minako and Rei. Minako steals another glance at War Incarnate, and wonders. Their princess's boyfriend is visible now too, dark and handsome, carrying the pairs future child on broad shoulders.

Rei plucks a stray dandelion, twirling the stem between long fingers.

Minako wants to say something, _anything_, but she can't.

Violet eyes close, and dandelion seeds scatter, carried up and away.

The blonde shifts in place, chewing on her lower lip, and wonders what she wished for.

* * *

It's a fall morning now, raining and cold. Minako halts her mad dash to the bus stop, nearly stumbling in her tracks, when she catches sight of her darker comrade across the way. The blonde pauses there on the street corner, raising her hand to call out, but the words die on her lips when she catches sight of hollow eyes. There is a bouquet of flowers clutched in a pale hand, and Minako wonders what this crazy woman is doing out in the rain without a jacket or umbrella.

Oblivious to intense scrutiny, Rei continues her trek through mossy gates and up a winding path, and at last the commander understands.

The cemetery.

Cautiously, she follows Rei, previous destination forgotten, and wonders if she knows she's trailing behind her like a lost puppy. Weaving through headstones with a dreadful ease of familiarity, Rei pauses at one beneath a beautiful tree and bows her head forward, dropping to her knees in damp earth and gently placing the bouquet beneath the name inscribed.

Her mother, Minako realizes, and her heart catches in her throat. Wordlessly, she kneels next to the soldier in the cold, and moves her umbrella so that it covers both of them now.

Rei looks up, eyeing the bright nylon canopy over her head, and shifts her gaze to meet cerulean eyes. She's soaked already, and it's pointless, but before Minako can feel any dumber than she does at that moment, she is treated to a soft smile, and it's far warmer than anything else.

Feeling bold now, Minako reaches out, entwining her fingers with Rei's, and sits with her in the silent gloom.

Here, among the markers of weary bones and broken hearts, she wonders how long the miko has been alone.

* * *

In the courtyard of the shrine, the world is blanketed with snow. The light has long since faded, but no one seems to care. An all-out snowball fight has ensued, and Minako stifles her laughter from her advantageous position behind a tree as the graceful and elegant Michiru squeals like a child when a handful of powder is dumped down the back of her coat.

Rei nearly skips away, her mission accomplished, and the blonde has to marvel at how comfortable she seems to be out of her element. Victory is short lived however, and Haruka defends her lady's honor, scooping Rei up in a silly bear hug and twirling her around in haphazard circles under the moonlight.

Now, Minako decides, is the perfect time to strike.

From the pile near her feet, she selects two fat and heavy snowballs and lobs them with precise aim, catching Rei and Haruka completely unaware. The tall blonde yelps in surprise as she's caught near her ear, and drops the other girl in an undignified heap into a snow bank.

Minako can't help but to laugh at the adorable look crossing Rei's features as they melt from confusion to battlemode, and suddenly she realizes she's given away her once safe position. She's laughing still, even as Rei tackles her and dumps handfuls of snow into her hair and under her scarf. She begs for a truce, giggling as the raven haired woman hovers above her, violet eyes shining with mirth, cheeks flushed and red from the cold.

Her laughter dies down, and blue eyes widen. With surprising tenderness, Rei brushes the snow away from Minako's face, and the blonde can feel her heart flutter in a disconcerting way.

She wonders if Rei knows how beautiful she is right now.

* * *

It had been a tough battle the night before, and Minako's shoulder aches from a particularly jarring blow. She pauses in her English studies briefly to try and rotate the throbbing joint, wincing as it pops loudly in protest. She jumps when a soft touch ghosts down her spine, and immediately tenses when she catches a whiff of smoky incense and vanilla. Rei has crossed the room and settled down behind her, but before the blonde can ask any questions, gentle fingers begin to knead the aching muscles in her shoulders. Makoto looks up briefly at the movement, and cocks an eyebrow in Ami's direction. The little genius gave her a reproachful look before any words are said, and studies are resumed.

Minako is melting under the touch, and as the strains of the day fade, she lets out a quiet sigh. Rei chuckles at the sound and continues her gentle ministrations.

The blonde allows herself a private smile as she wonders what has gotten into Rei.

* * *

It's Usagi's birthday at the Outers' mansion, and Minako feels a tad lightheaded from the wine Haruka has doled out. Their princess has a hold on the ever pensive and moody priestess, and is twirling her around the living room like a drunken ballerina. As Usagi stumbles, tripping over her ridiculously long hair and over Rei's toes, her guardian only laughs, steadying her back on her feet.

Minako feels a tiny surge of jealousy and stomps it down, not comfortable with dissecting the feeling. She takes another sip of wine instead, but the bad mood is lifted when Haruka murmurs something near her ear. Confused and bewildered, she allows the older woman to take her hand and pull her out to the impromptu dance floor. With the smoothness of a cat, Haruka slides in between Rei and Usagi, pulling the little princess to her while simultaneously giving Minako a tiny shove. The soldier of beauty stumbles a bit, blushing when she realizes that Rei is catching _her_ now. Had it been that obvious?

Haruka grinned like a Cheshire cat, throwing the goddess of love a tiny wink.

Before Minako can process the older woman's actions and motives, she becomes horribly distracted by the fact that Rei seems to have had a bit of wine herself, as hands slides to her waist and pull her close.

It's hard to breathe, and she feels a bit dizzy as the fire soldier dances with her, and she wonders just how much of it she can blame on the drink.

* * *

She's the first one here, and the fact that she's early makes it feel like it _is_ the apocalypse. The world has settled into an eerie twilight, and Minako can't help the feeling of dread that's pumping through her veins. There is a light padding of footsteps, and she knows without turning that Rei is beside her. They watch the city below them from the hill at the top of the shrine in silence, and Minako wishes she could think of something to say. She steals a glance from underneath long lashes, and is a little unsettled to see the miko looking as distressed as she feels.

Rei had always had a sixth sense about things, and Minako wonders if she has had visions about tonight's outcome with Galaxia. The others will be here soon, and she knows that if she wants to ask her that question, she'll have to do it now. She half turns, but isn't prepared for the warm arms that encircle her waist. She holds her breath, and everything suddenly feels very complicated as Rei kisses her on the corner of her mouth.

A voice whispers in the back of her mind, urgent and strong. They're going to die.

Minako buries her face into thick black hair somewhere between the fire soldier's neck and shoulder, and she wonders if they'll come back this time.

* * *

Twenty four hours was all it took to change things. The world, no, the _universe_, was different now. Minako sucked in a breath and pressed her hand to her chest, crystal blue eyes fluttering closed as she felt her heart beat, solid and hard.

Less than two hours ago, she had been dead.

She was alive _now_, but the scar remained. Her fingertips grazed the raised edges of pink flesh, and idly she wondered if she would have one on her back as well. She wondered how many times she could cheat death, and how the hell she was supposed to go back to being _normal _after this. She wondered why everything seemed so much harder, and if these were the reasons why she was hiding in the bathroom.

She didn't realize she was shaking until the door eased open and Rei came into the room, wrenching her into a rough hug, silent and strong.

_Complications, _Minako thought, almost overwhelmed at how warm the other girl was.

The others were waiting, and the commander knew it, but as tears pricked her eyes and she tugged blindly at Rei's shirt to reveal a matching scar, she didn't care.

The fire soldier gathered Minako's hands in hers and brought them to her lips, pressing a kiss to each knuckle. The little blonde felt her heart break, and her tears fell free now. She didn't bother to hide them as Rei shifted, and gently wiped away each one with the pads of her thumbs.

As she leaned forward and tangled her fingers in ebony locks, she wondered if everything would ever be alright. Soft lips met hers, and for just a moment, the world was perfect.

* * *

Rei shifted lightly on the bed, so as not to wake the lithe blonde in her arms. The sun wouldn't be up for hours, and she was finding it difficult to sleep. Minako didn't seem to be faring any better, as she stirred in her dream, plagued by demons Rei couldn't see. She pulled her closer in an attempt to soothe battered nerves, and ran her fingertips down bare skin and through honey gold hair. Minako stilled, the crease in her brow melting away. Rei pressed a kiss to her forehead, and willed herself to relax.

Content with the fact now that all was safe and secure, violet eyes began to close. Before she drifted off, holding Minako tight, she wondered how she would ever live without her.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Song was Pale Horses by Moby. _

_Woo! Had some free time at work, and this one had been nibbling at me for over a month. I'd like to think that this particular chapter was a very long fic, summed up in snapshots! _

_With no dialogue. _

_Because there is something wrong with me. XD  
_

_Got a couple more in the works, so we'll see how quick_ that_ goes! Someday, I'm going to load the MP3 player with nothing but pop, and write stupid fluffy fluff. But not toooooooday. D:_


	39. Chapter 39

**Photograph**

Usagi sat cross-legged on Minako's bedroom floor, photo albums scattered at her feet. Her friends and protectors sat around her, flipping through faded memories and laughing at days long since gone.

"Remember this one?" Minako beamed, pointing to a photo of all of them at a beach.

"I remember you looking like an ass in front of the guy you were trying to impress." Rei drawled. "Kinda hard to pick up a date when you have a mouthful of sand."

"I'm going to ignore that." Minako huffed, causing the others to giggle.

Usagi shook her head, and shifted her gaze back to the album in her lap. Here was one, from a birthday party. Rei had been scowling, and trying to weasel out of the photo-op. But Usagi had held fast, looping an arm around her neck and forcing her to sit still long enough for the shutter to click.

"How 'bout this one?" Makoto asked, holding up a Polaroid of Usagi and Seiya.

Minako laughed. "I almost forgot about Usagi's almost girlfriend." Brows furrowed. "Or boyfriend."

"And who was the one squealing over Yaten?" Rei replied evenly, smoothly dodging the pillow whipped at her face.

"One word." The blonde growled in retaliation. "Yuuchiro."

Rei groaned, burying her face in her hands.

Ami patted Rei's shoulder sympathetically. "It's okay. I'll pretend that didn't happen if you like."

The miko looked up from her hands with a warm grin. "Ami, this is why you're my favorite."

"I'm not your favorite?" Minako gasped, hand fluttering to her chest dramatically.

"Absolutely not."

Usagi tuned them out, lost in another world. Here was a shot from a festival. She had gotten sleepy and Rei had carried her home on her back like a small child, without complaint. Or this one, taken outside one of Michiru's concerts. She had wound her arm through Rei's, and they had all been smiling.

She glanced up, quietly observing Rei now as she ticked off on her fingers all the reasons why Minako could never, and would never ever be her favorite to much dramatics. She chewed her lower lip and wondered when the pair had started to bicker so much, and how she didn't notice it before.

Now Minako was listing all the reasons why Rei should reconsider her decision, with all the modesty that a goddess of love would possess.

"You're the most beautiful woman in the world?" Rei echoed back at Minako, arching an eyebrow.

"Duh." The blonde sighed, as if it were the most obvious _fact_ in the world.

Rei snorted.

Usagi frowned slightly. When was the last time she and Rei had bickered like that? She flipped another page in the album. A party with the Outers. Minako forcing Rei to dance. And here, one of Minako giving the miko a sweaty hug after one of her volleyball games. Blue eyes blinked slowly, another page turned. Here was Minako, head buried in Rei's lap as they slept on the train.

She eyed each group shot, staggered out over the years, and ignored the knot in her stomach. Each photo, each memory, Minako had gotten closer, and Rei had stopped struggling to pull away. It was all there, documented through tiny moments of time. Here was a vacation they had all taken together, and Usagi had grabbed Rei's hand. But, in the photo, Rei had…

"You're an idiot."

"I would have to be, to hang out with you."

Fingertips grazed over the image. At the last moment, Rei had turned her head, and had looked at Minako with such warm eyes…

Usagi snapped the book shut. When did the room get so hot? She shook her head, rising to her feet and ignoring the needle pricks from having sat too long.

"You okay?" Makoto questioned, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Thirsty." The blonde beamed with a grin she didn't quite feel, and wandered down the hall of Minako's apartment. She did fetch a glass of water, hoping the cool liquid would help calm her jumbled thoughts, but as she placed it into the sink, her eyes caught the edge of a framed photograph in the living room.

She padded over to it, the faint sounds of Rei and Minako's little argument drifting down the hall, and stared glassy eyed at the image before her.

Minako was perched in Rei's lap, arms thrown around her neck and lips pressed to her cheek. The miko's face was an adorable shade of pink.

Usagi tilted her head, and tried to remember when she had drifted away. Her eyes burned, and she rubbed hands across them, trying unsuccessfully to soothe the ache.

Guess Minako was the favorite after all.

* * *

_Notes!_

_Song: Weezer-Photograph. _

_I dedicate this one to one of my reviewers for Alphabet Soup. So, reiko of mars, I just wanted to tell you that your review regarding Usagi gave me the lols, and as I was sitting here suffering from insomnia, Weezer came on._

_This is your fault! :D_


End file.
